Porque el amor es impulsivo
by J0r
Summary: Ginny se despierta una mañana en una cama junto a un completo desconocido, o al menos eso creía, pero lo más sorprendente de todo, era el anillo que ambos llevaban en el dedo anular. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, esto no me pertenece, todo es idea de JK y su maravillosa mente.

**Capítulo 1**

El ruido de una radio encendida le estaba tallando la cabeza, y ni hablar del tremendo dolor de espalda que la estaba mortificando. Sin poder despegar los ojos ella se giró a un lado e intento estirar las manos, lo hizo una vez, dos veces, pero a la tercera algo se lo impidió; extrañada comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, no sin antes apretarlos con fuerza ante el molesto sol que caía sobre la cama.

Un sonido a su lado la hizo abrir los ojos de repente.

- Maldición…- susurró al ver lo que había a su lado, y maldijo aún más a verse a si misma en aquella cama, junto a ese hombre, sin nada de ropa.

Rápidamente tomó la primer prenda que vio tirada en el suelo, se vistió con ella y de un salto llegó a la puerta del baño que estaba abierta.

Ginny se miró al espejo, tenía el rostro cansado, los labios inflamados y los ojos rojísimos; su cabello era un desastre total y su cuello tenía unas cuantas marcas. Rápidamente se lavó con agua bien fría e intentó peinar un poco su larga cabellera, sin embargo aquello no tenía remedio, necesitaba urgente un cepillo con el cual peinarse.

Miró a su alrededor descubriendo un baño muy bonito, la cerámica de la pared era de un color azul muy claro y el espejo tenía muchas luces a los costados haciendo juego con la exquisita grifería de toda la habitación. Unos pequeños cajones junto al lavabo le dieron la idea de que podía encontrar allí lo que buscaba, sin embargo al meter la mano en uno de ellos, algo en su mano izquierda le llamó su atención.

De inmediato se acercó la mano a sus ojos notando como su corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápidamente que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

- No puede ser…

Con su otra mano y de forma rápida quitó el anillo de su dedo anular y miró la inscripción, la fecha era del día anterior y una linda frase terminaba de redecorar toda la circunferencia _"Porque el amor es impulsivo"._

- Carajo- Ginny se guardó el anillo en el pequeño bolsillo de aquella camisa masculina y volvió a mirarse al espejo, por dentro, rogaba a todos los magos habidos y por haber que aquello que pensaba no fuese verdad, se había casado con un _muggle_ totalmente desconocido.

Algo recompuesta abrió la puerta del baño, y para su completa sorpresa la cama se hallaba vacía, miró a un lado y con los ojos abiertos como platos observó como la espalda de un hombre, bastante trabajada, se inclinaba sobre un cajón buscando una camiseta que luego se puso. El hombre solo llevaba unos boxer bastantes ajustados que le marcaban bastante el trasero.

- Eh…- Ginny carraspeó intentando llamar la atención del hombre-. Disculpa, pero yo…

- Estás disculpada- el hombre se dio vuelta mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes-. Tú me tienes que disculpar a mi por no recordar tu nombre.

- Ginevra, ese es mi nombre- ella se sonrojó al notar como él la miraba con interés.

- Es bonito- le sonrió con galantería-. Si quieres bañarte puedes usar mi baño, yo preparé el desayuno- ella asintió-. En el estante junto a la ducha tienes toallas, usa lo que necesites.

- Gracias- Ginny se volvió a encerrar en el baño y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Era Harry Potter.

La gran estrella de quidditch.

Estaba casada con él, y seguro que él aun no se daba cuenta.

Ya agotada de pensar tantas cosas a la vez decidió que tal como había dicho él, no mejor era darse un baño. Algo cansada revolvió aquel armario encontrando una linda bata blanca que eligió para salir de la ducha, en otra de las puertas se encontró con los artículos para el cabello, al igual que pequeñas cajas de perfume completamente cerradas, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Era entendible, Harry Potter era famoso, había hecho varias campañas mágicas, era normal que él utilizara esos productos, al igual que su chica de turno.

Mientras tanto, Harry se hallaba en la cocina buscando algo qué cocinar, su madre la última vez que lo había visitado, le había llenado la alacena con cereales y cajas de leche, en la nevera tenía muchos huevos y cajas de comida para calentar, era simple, él nunca cocinaba, casi nunca estaba en la casa, y cuando lo hacía pedía algo para comer. El chico continuaba con su dilema cuando unos pasos a su espalda lo hicieron girar. Allí estaba la muchacha pelirroja con la que había pasado la noche, ya estaba vestida, con un simple pantalón vaquero y una camisa algo ajustada; realmente era bonita, no debía negarlo, aún estando ebrio su gusto continuaba siendo bueno.

- Todavía no he preparado nada- le dijo al verla acomodarse el cabello mojado sobre uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Tienes algo para hacer?

- Si, en la alacena hay unas cuantas cosas, en la nevera también…

- Ya… deja que me fijo- Ginny pasó a su lado, él aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¡no lo podía creer!-. Creo que algo puedo preparar…- susurró.

- La cocina es toda tuya- le sonrió Harry-. Me iré a dar un baño yo también.

Ginny asintió mientras buscaba unas ollas en el lugar donde Harry le había indicado, mientras comiesen hablarían de eso que los incumbía a ambos.

Harry al igual que ella, no tardó nada en darse un baño y volver cambiado, ahora el vestía un simple pantalón deportivo con una de esas sudaderas sucias y desteñidas que uno comúnmente utilizaba para andar en casa.

- Eso huele bien…- le dijo él mientras se sentaba en una de las altas banquetas que tenía alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la cocina.

- Sólo es algo simple… y rápido- Ginny apagó la llama y sacó la última tortita del fuego-. Hay un poco de mantequilla y tienes unas cuantas cajas de leche y harina, así que improvisé esto- él le sonrió mientras la ayudaba con las tazas de café.

- Está perfecto- tomó un sorbo de su taza.

- ¿Lo tomas sin azúcar?

- Me da igual… ¿a ti te gusta dulce?

- Es la única forma en que lo puedo tomar- le sonrió tocándose las manos nerviosa-. Tienes un departamento muy lindo.

- Gracias.

- Te puedo llamar Harry ¿no?- él arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Es imposible no conocer a Harry Potter, la gran estrella de Quidditch.

- ¿Eres una bruja?

- Sip.

- ¿Y qué hacías en una disco _muggle_?- ella hizo un gesto con su nariz mientras tomaba su café.

- Digamos que quería olvidar a un novio con el que me pelee ayer por la tarde- se encogió de hombros-. Igual no era nada importante.

- Pero por algo lo querías olvidar…

- Digamos que no es la primera vez que me pasa- miró la mano de Harry atentamente viendo como el anillo decoraba su dedo anular.

- ¿Qué miras?- le preguntó él dirigiendo la vista hacia el mismo lugar-. ¿Y este anillo?- Ginny de inmediato se puso rojísima y ocultó su rostro detrás de la taza.

- No quiero ni saberlo…

- _"Porque el amor es impulsivo" _y… la fecha de ayer…- miró a Ginny que estaba totalmente colorada y observó su mano izquierda, con un anillo igual al suyo.

- Todo esto tiene una explicación…

- ¡Claro que la tiene!- Harry se paró muy enfadado-. ¡Eres una arpía, me quieres embaucar para obtener fama y dinero, eres igual que todas las otras!- Harry estaba sacado, le estaba gritando a esa pequeña mujer de la cual solo sabía su nombre.

- Mira…

- ¡Yo no lo puedo creer!- Harry se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero me parece que estás un poco equivocado conmigo- le dijo ella extrañamente calmada, muy raro con el carácter que solía tener. Harry la observó levantarse de la mesa y caminar hacia la habitación.

- Oye…- Harry la tomó con rudeza del brazo.

- Más cuidado que no soy de tu propiedad- Ginny se soltó de su agarre y caminó a hacia la habitación buscando sus cosas.

- ¿Te vas?

- Por supuesto, no tiene sentido que converse con una persona sin escrúpulos como tu- respondió tomando su campera y sus zapatos de tacón.

- ¡Perdón! No sé como quieres que me tome el haberme casado con una completa desconocida sabiendo solamente su nombre.

- Lo mismo digo…

- Al menos tu sí sabías mi nombre… y sabías quien era.

- ¿Estás insinuando que lo hice a propósito?- Ginny se acercó a él amenazante.

- No lo estoy insinuando, lo afirmo- ella se giró sentándose en la cama poniéndose los zapatos.

- Piensa lo que quieras, total no me interesa. Ten por seguro que esto quedará entre nosotros, tengo una abogada amiga que seguro sabrá como terminar con esto, ella es hija de _muggles_ y estará al tanto de cómo anular estas cosas.

- Pienso lo mismo.

- Y no te preocupes, no me hace falta ni tu dinero ni tu fama. Con lo que tengo es suficiente, y no me agrada nada la idea de salir en la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

- Más vale que sea así…- le susurró él amenazante.

- Por supuesto- Ginny se puso su chaqueta y metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca de sus pertenencias, sacó un extraño papel y sonrió con ironía al ver el certificado de matrimonio firmada por ambos, en una de esas capillas improvisadas en el medio de la nada-. Toma…

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Nuestro certificado de matrimonio- se prendió unos botones de su chaqueta.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí…

- Me parece que tenemos que hablar…

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, ya te enviaré una carta por parte de mi abogada y solucionaremos esto al instante. No quiero tener problemas contigo ni con mi trabajo, fue un error y ambos somos responsables de eso; creo que la mejor forma es solucionarlo al estilo _muggle._

- ¿Sin que nadie se entere?

- Sin que nadie se entere, yo te doy mi palabra, te aseguro que no me aprovecharé de esto para obtener parte de tu fama.

- Yo no quise decir eso…

- Sé bien lo que quisiste decir- caminó hacia el living del departamento mientras intentaba sacarse el anillo de su dedo-. Toma, no necesito algo que me recuerde lo que hemos hecho.

- Quédatelo, haz lo que quieras con él, véndelo, regálalo…

- No me hace falta venderlo- le respondió con acidez, detestando la actitud prepotente del chico-. Quédatelo como un recuerdo- la misma Ginny abrió la puerta del departamento-. Nos vemos en el juzgado.

Harry se quedó parado mirando como esa desconocida llamaba al ascensor y desaparecía cuando este cerró su puerta. No podía creer que aquello hubiese pasado, de un día para el otro estaba casado con una mujer muy pero muy extraña. Cualquier mujer normal hubiese aprovechado la situación en la que se encontraban, ella al parecer, o al menos eso esperaba, no quería nada. Cerró la puerta sin creer aun en aquello. Miró el anilló en su mano y miró el anillo que tenía en el dedo, también observó el certificado que ella había sacado de su bolsillo.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

Harry se dejó caer en el enorme sillón de la sala, su vista quedaba justo frente a la entrada de la cocina, en donde la mesa con el simple desayuno que ella había preparado aún estaba sobre la mesa.

- Al menos debo disfrutar de eso…- susurró caminando hacia allí y llevándose a la boca una de esas tortitas tan buenas que hacía esa mujer; tomó su taza de café aún caliente y le puso unas cucharadas de azúcar, tal vez ella tuviera razón.

Con la taza en la mano se dirigió a la habitación y observó el desorden de la cama, su ropa aún desparramada por el suelo, sin embargo lo que le llamó la atención fue algo resplandeciente que había sobre la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama, una cadenita finita y muy brillante descansaba sobre ella, un pequeño dije redondeado culminaba con la prenda, lo tomó entre sus manos observando la imagen que mostraba, era simplemente un trébol de cuatro hojas, y detrás una pequeña y corta inscripción que decía: _"Para la mejor y mi única hija"_

- Volverás a buscarlo- Harry sonrió tirándose en la cama del mismo lado donde ella había dormido. Podía sentir el aroma a su perfume femenino impregnado en las sábanas, generalmente él no solía tomar a tal punto de hacer ese tipo de cosas, recordaba alguna que otra escena, bailando junto a ella, besándola, tomándose fotografías, haciéndole el amor…

Realmente no podía olvidar eso, esa mujer sabía muy bien lo que hacía en la cama. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto, luego de divorciarse tal vez le podría proponer alguna que otra aventura, total, ninguno de los dos tenía ningún compromiso. Se giró a un lado, y tomó de uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche una pequeña cajita vacía en donde venían unos gemelos que una de sus admiradoras le había mandado por correo, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó ambos anillos, la joya y el certificado de matrimonio en ese lugar, era mejor que todo eso estuviera junto.

Debía hablar con Hermione urgente, igual seguramente estaría con Ron, no era de extrañarse, al fin y al cabo prácticamente convivían. Ella seguro que sabría que hacer en una situación como esa.

Tenía que buscar su teléfono celular y llamar a su amigo, además debía ordenar el desastre que era su habitación, pero eso con una simple fluorita de su varita sería suficiente. Tomó el pantalón del suelo y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos buscando el aparato, al levantar la pequeña tapita observó como una foto de él mismo con aquella mujer pelirroja decoraba el fondo de su pantalla. No pudo evitar sonreír, hasta se había adueñado de su teléfono. En el mismo bolsillo había un pequeño sobre blanco, mientras marcaba el número de Ron tomó aquella cosa extraña y sacó lo que había dentro.

_- Hola…-_ respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces amigo?

_- Más vale que sea importante para arruinar mi sueño…_

- Te aseguro que lo es, ¿está Hermione contigo?

_- Está durmiendo ¿te paso con ella?_

- Por favor…- Harry escuchó como Ron despertaba a Hermione y como ella se quejaba.

_- Si…-_ dijo la voz somnolienta de su amiga.

- Lo siento tanto, pero necesito tu ayuda lo antes posible.

_- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?_

- En lo posible, es de vida o muerte.

_- ¿Me puedes adelantar algo?_

- Necesito tus servicios como abogada…

_- ¿En qué lío te has metido Harry_?- él sonrió mirando lo que tenía en la mano, era más fotos de ellos dos, al parecer mientras se estaban casando.

- No me lo creerías si te lo cuento. ¿Te parece que bien que vaya esta tarde?

_- Te espero…_

- Eres un sol…

_- Si… hasta luego Harry_- Hermione le cortó, seguro que continuaría durmiendo, siempre y cuando Ron la dejara.

Harry dejó el teléfono a un lado y continuó mirando las fotos, una en donde ella lo agarraba del cuello y lo besaba, otra en donde ambos mostraban sus anillos, y otra en donde él la abrazaba por la cintura y la alzaba por los aires.

Estaba casado, su madre lloraría de la felicidad.

* * *

Este mini fic está dedicado a la muy linda de Asuka Potter que fue la primera en leerlo y la que me incitó a publicarlo. No tendrá muchos capítulos, no creo que pase de los seis o siete, y generalmente serán cortos como este.

Les mando muchos pero muchos besos, especialmente a aquel que me deje un comentario.

Un abrazo enorme, Jor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Ginny llegó a su departamento de inmediato, apenas había salido del edificio de Harry se había desaparecido apareciendo junto al hotel en donde se estaba hospedando. Ese maldito trabajo que había tomado iba a ser su tortura, no llevaba ni dos semanas en los Estados Unidos que ya le pasaba algo así, detestaba haber elegido cubrir la Liga Americana de Quiddicth, se hubiese quedado en su casa con la Liga Inglesa, con eso le bastaba. Pero no, debía viajar a otro continente solo porque su hermano y su cuñada preferida vivían allí, claro, Ronald jugaba en un equipo de allí, justamente el mismo en donde Harry jugaba, y según lo que sabía, eran bastantes cercanos.

Ya en su habitación se cambió de ropa, algo más de entre casa le vendría mejor que esos malditos tacos que el estaban reventando los pies. Debía llamar a Hermione y ponerla al tanto de la situación, tenía que divorciarse de Harry Potter lo antes posible, y en lo posible, que nadie se enterara.

Tratando de quitar esas cosas de su mente, decidió que era hora de ponerse a trabajar en su último gran artículo, en donde, claro, como era de esperarse Harry Potter era la estrella principal.

- ¿Qué voy a escribir de él? ¿Qué es buenísimo en la cama?- Ginny se rió sola mientras borraba lo que había escrito, debía tomarlo con seriedad, era su trabajo y él era la persona de la que tenía que escribir.

Ya entrado el mediodía, y con el artículo casi terminado, decidió que era hora de comer algo, rápidamente improvisó unos sándwiches con lo poco que tenía en esa pequeña heladera, necesitaba ir urgentemente al supermercado a comprar unas provisiones, pero mientras tanto con el pequeño tomate y un poco de queso podría mantenerse.

Mientras almorzaba y miraba la televisión a la vez, decidió que era hora de llamar a su cuñada, tenía que solucionar ese problema lo antes posible.

- ¿Hermione?

_- Hola Ginny, querida ¿cómo estás?_

- Necesito tu ayuda urgente…

_- ¿Has tenido problemas con algunos de tus artículos?_

- No, pero viene por ese lado… Necesito tus dotes profesionales para que me saques del lío en el que me he metido.

_- ¿Es muy grave?_

- No lo sé, pero prefiero que lo hablemos de frente.

_- Claro._

- ¿Estás muy ocupada ahora?

_- No, estábamos terminando de comer con Ron, ¿te nos unes?_

- No, ya he almorzado aquí.

_- Entonces ven que te espero._

- ¿En serio que no molesto?

_- Ginny…-_ la retó Hermione-. _Tú nunca molestas._

- Vale, me cambio y voy para allí.

Ginny rápidamente se maquilló un poco el rostro y se recogió el cabello en una coleta bien alta y tirante. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, unas simples zapatillas tenis, un pantalón oscuro y un buzo deportivo, total no iba a ninguna entrevista de trabajo ni reunión fundamental. Simplemente iba a la casa de su amiga, en donde prácticamente vivía su hermano, a intentar solucionar un problema grande en el que se había metido.

Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y se la metió en el bolsillo, agarró su teléfono celular y las llaves del departamento. Hermione y su hermano la matarían.

o0o0o

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a ordenar unos papeles, aquel domingo era increíble, dos personas muy cercanas a ella le pedían su consejo profesional; si lo pensaba bien aquello no era extraño, lo raro era que ambos fueran magos y le pidieran consejos del tipo_ muggle_. Era como si los planetas se hubiesen alineado.

Tal vez los problemas de ambos estuviesen relacionados…

Pero no, eso era imposible, si ni siquiera se conocían. O sea, ella era la hermana de Ron, y Ron se había hecho muy amigo de Harry en el equipo en donde ambos jugaban. No es que hiciese mucho tiempo de eso, apenas unos meses, pero lo que ayudó es que ella fuese conocida de Harry, de pequeños habían sido vecinos, los padres de Harry habían comprado una casa en el mismo barrio de Francia en donde ella había vivido de pequeña. En el corto tiempo en donde se habían reencontrado, esa amistad de antaño había resurgido con todo esplendor, contagiando también a Ron, el cual descubrió lo fácil que era ser amigo de Harry.

El sonido del timbre la sorprendió, Ron que estaba lavando la vajilla le avisó que era Ginny la que había llegado.

- ¡Yo le abriré!- gritó Hermione acercándose a la puerta.

- No sabes lo que me pasó- fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja antes de saludarla.

- ¿Estás un tanto alterada?

- Simplemente no me lo quiero tomar peor…

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Tienes algo fuerte?- Hermione le sonrió.

- Espera que preparo un té…

- ¿Mi hermano está contigo?

- ¿No lo escuchaste gritar?- Hermione caminaba seguida de Ginny hacia la cocina.

- Hola enana- Ginny le besó la mejilla al pasar junto a él.

- ¿Te tienen trabajando al estilo _muggle_?- inquirió con burla.

- Eso quisieras…- se rascó la nariz con la mano llena de burbujas-. ¿En qué lío te has metido?

- Te aseguro que no lo podrás creer…

- Anda dime, estoy preparado para todo- ella le sonrió.

- Te aseguro que para esto no, igualmente no te enfades, prefiero hablarlo primero con Hermione, ella es la experta en este tema. Pero no dudo que pronto te enteres.

- Como quieras- se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

- Anda Ron, no te enojes.

- No me enojo, pero entiendo que prefieras a Hermione que a tu propio hermano- Ginny se acercó y le quitó la espuma de la nariz.

- Eres un tontito, pero luego te lo contaré- la pelirroja le sonrió.

- Ya estoy lista ¿quieres algo para acompañarlo?- dijo Hermione acercándose con una pequeña bandeja.

- ¿Tienes tarta de melaza?- Hermione asintió-. Eres un amor.

Una vez ya sentadas en el escritorio de Hermione, Ginny le comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido, desde que la tarde anterior había terminado con Michael por teléfono hasta la decisión de salir de parranda con las chicas.

- ¿Sólo saliste para olvidarlo?

- Sabes que no fue nada serio- Hermione la miró con suspicacia-, discutimos y cortamos, no te voy a negar que me dolió, me confesó que se acostó con otra, pero por mí, que lo surtan, tú tenías razón, no me debe afectar tanto lo que él haga o deje de hacer. Poco me interesa lo que hizo, lo que me dolió es que otra vez me pasa lo mismo con los hombres…

- Yo ya te he dicho que te estás fijando en una persona equivocada.

- Ya lo sé, igual eso no es importante, lo que realmente importa es lo que pasó después- se acomodó un poco el cabello que se l ahbía soltado de su improvisado peinado-. Voy a la disco y tomó alguna que otra copa demás y todo eso.

- ¿Unas cuantas? ¿O muchas?

- Digamos más unas cuantas que pocas.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Conocí a un chico, y al otro día cuando me desperté estaba dormida a su lado.

- ¡Ginny! Cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas más cuidado…

- Ya lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante…

- ¿No se cuidaron?

- ¡Si que lo hicimos! Vi el coso ese que usan ellos tirado en el suelo- se sonrojó- pero no te tengo que andar contando estas cosas.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Hermione se onclinó más sobre la mesa.

- No le ví el rostro, si te soy sincera no lo recordaba. Me levanté y me metí en el baño, uno lujoso y enorme. Me puse la camisa de él y salí. Casi me caigo de culo cuando vi quien era.

- ¿Quién era?

- Espera, eso no es lo peor…- Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza-. Lo que me lleva a pedirte ayuda fue algo que vi que los dos hicimos.

- Me estás asustando…- Hermione se inclinó en el escritorio y la observó con atención.

- No creo que lo estés más que yo Hermione… Yo…- expiró un poco y luego inspiró profundamente-. Yo me casé con un completo desconocido.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, me casé con un desconocido…

- ¡Te entendí! Pero... ¿cómo?... ¡Ginny!

- ¡Lo sé! Soy una tonta, los dos teníamos un anillo y había un certificado de matrimonio…- Ginny estaba totalmente roja.

- ¿Y el anillo?

- Lo dejé en su casa, ¡para que quiero esa cosa!- se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Creo que no me estás contando todo- Ginny negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué más pasó?

- Él Hermione, él. No era un completo desconocido, o sea, jamás había hablado con él a pesar de haber escrito de él.

- ¿Es famoso?

- Mucho…- Hermione la observó un momento y abrió mucho los ojos, en su cabeza diferentes cabos se habían comenzado a unir.

- ¿Y yo lo conozco?

- Creo que sí…

- No lo puedo creer…- susurró Hermione recostándose en el respaldo de su sillón.

- Me he casado con Harry Potter.

o0o0o

Ron estaba aburrido, Hermione y su hermana se habían encerrado en el despacho desde hacía media hora, y en la televisión no estaban pasando nada divertido. Suspirando decidió que bajaría a comprar algo de helado para comer, sabía que a su novia y a Ginny eso les encantaba, mimar un poco a las personas que él tanto quería, nunca estaba de más.

Antes de salir le dejó una nota a Hermione junto a la mesa de la entrada, no quería molestarlas mientras hablaban, al parecer era algo muy importante, Ginny por lo general, no se tomaba los problemas muy a fondo, eso era algo que siempre había admirado de ella, solía hacer las cosas con una calma envidiable.

Ya en la calle no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Harry caminar hacia el edificio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ron mientras le daba un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

- Necesito hablar con Hermione, ya sabes, por lo que llamé esta mañana.

- Cierto… ahora Hermione está hablando con mi hermana, parece que Ginny también tuvo un problema algo grave- frunció los labios-. Iba a comprar un poco de helado para ellas, ¿me acompañas?

- Y vamos…- Harry se encogió de hombros.

Luego de haber comprado unos cuantos potes de helado, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio. Ellos se habían conocido en el equipo en donde jugaban, Harry era buscador y Ron era guardián, la relación entre ellos se había afianzado mucho gracias a Hermione y a la vieja amistad que ella tenía con el moreno. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común y que era agradable tener a alguien del mismo sexo con quien compartir ciertas cosas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Con qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por hablar con Hermione?

- Si te lo cuento no me creerías…

- He escuchado cada cosa en los vestuarios…- Harry rió.

- Pero algo como esto, ¡creo que nunca!

- ¿Serás padre?

- ¡Merlín! No…- Harry volvió a reír-. Creo que no es tan grave como eso, pero se le acerca bastante.

Ambos entraron en el hall del edificio y tocaron el botón del ascensor.

- ¿Entonces?

- Esta mañana cuando me desperté me encontré durmiendo junto a una mujer que no conocía…

- ¿Y eso me tiene que asustar?- Harry lo miró de mala manera- ¿Estaba buena?

- Buenísima… pero eso no es lo que importa.

- ¿No importa que esté buena?- Harry lo volvió a mirar mal-. Vale, no digo nada.

- Lo sorprendente fue haberme despertado junto a una mujer, escucha esto, la mujer con la cual me había casado la noche anterior.

- Me estás jodiendo…- Ron se rió pero al observar el rostro de amigo dejó de reír-. Eres un idiota…

- ¡Lo sé! Por eso necesito la ayuda de Hermione para deshacer esto… ¡encima esa mujer es una bruja!

Ron sin caer aun, abrió la puerta del departamento de Hermione y guardó el helado en la nevera.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Lo importante ahora es divorciarme. Ella me dijo que no armará un escándalo, ya que no le interesa ni le hace falta. ¡Pero eso no me lo creo!

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ginevra… creo- se rascó los ojos.

- ¿Ginevra?- Ron tragó con fuerza-. ¿Y cómo se apellida?

- No tengo la más puta idea…- buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un papel-. Este es el certificado de matrimonio, ahí debe decir su apellido.

Ron tomó el papel en sus manos y al comenzar a leerlo empalideció por completo, Harry se acercó a su amigo algo asustado.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- pero Ron no respondía, por lo que rápidamente se abalanzó en busca de la dueña de casa-. Hermione…- golpeó en el despacho de su amiga antes de abrir lentamente la puerta-. Creo que a Ron…- pero se quedó callado, cuando las dos mujeres se giraron a mirarlo.

Harry sintió como si una mano fría le apretara las tripas y como si su corazón se encogiera. Allí estaba nuevamente esa bella mujer, esa con la que supuestamente estaba casado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Sin embargo fue Ron el que respondió todas las preguntas al entrar en el despacho y mirar a Harry y a Ginny alternativamente y abalanzarse sobre su ahora "no tan amigo" y darle un bofetón en el rostro.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?- exclamó Harry sobándose el lugar en donde Ron lo había golpeado, Hermione sostenía a su novio por los brazos mientras Ginny abría los ojos sin entender nada.

- Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué demonios haces casado con mi hermana?- Harry se puso blanco, pues claro…

Pelirroja, Ginevra, pecas en el rostro, en la espalda, en las piernas, en los pechos, una Weasley…

¡Merlín!

* * *

¡Hola a todos! no se dan una idea de lo feliz que me siento por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado, nunca esperé que gustara tanto, es más, ni pensaba publicarla, pero bueno, todo gracias a Asuka Potter que me insistió en hacerlo.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Karla, que es un amor y que me debe el tercero de la historia que me regaló "Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad". También a mi amiga del alma Rose que está terminando con una historia lindísima "Aprender a despedirse" que vale la pena leer.

Espero que el capítulo les guste, no creo que sea tan interesante como lo que se viene ;)

Un abrazo, Jor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

- ¿Tu hermana?- Harry no sabía si era por el golpe o por la noticia, pero realmente estaba confundido.

- Con mi hermanita pequeña- Harry abrió más los ojos-. ¿Cómo te atreves?- Ron lo miraba con odio.

- Primero, yo no sabía que era tu hermana, ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo- Ginny chasqueó la lengua-, y segundo, no creo que sea tan pequeña para andar embaucando a una persona de esta forma.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó la pelirroja.

- ¡No hables así de Ginny!

- ¡No hace falta que me defiendas Ronald!- Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo apuntó con su dedo índice-. Escúchame bien hombre de neardenthal, ya te dije que no me interesa ni tu dinero ni tu fama, si no entra en la cabeza es tu problema, pero a mi no me metas en ellos.

- ¡Mira!

- ¡Y a mi no me levantas la voz!- Ginny lo empujó con fuerza, pero al chico no se le movió un pelo-. ¿Qué te piensas? Que por ser famoso y tener dinero te puedes llevar a todos por delante, no señor, conmigo te estás equivocando feo.

- Yo no pienso nada…- dijo él.

- ¡Eso se nota!- Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- No se puede hablar contigo…

- Es que yo no quiero hablar contigo- miró a su cuñada la cual aún sostenía a Ron del brazo-. Mira Hermione, ya ves como están las cosas, quiero solucionarlo lo antes posible…

- Yo también quiero solucionarlo lo antes posible- la interrumpió Harry.

- ¿Puedo seguir hablando o me volverás a interrumpir?- Ginny lo miró de mala manera y se dirigió a Hermione-. Debe haber alguna manera, algún tipo de apelación o algo así…

- Hay que evaluar las circunstancias, si los dos están de acuerdo no creo que haya muchos problemas; pero es algo que debemos hablar juntos y tranquilos- Harry asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry por lo que Ginny revoleó los ojos-. Si no te gusta escucharme tápate los oídos- la pelirroja lo ignoró soberanamente y se acercó a su hermano.

- Ven conmigo Ron, te explicaré mejor las cosas- le dijo tomándolo del brazo sacándolo de la habitación.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas y se llevó las manos al rostro, aquello era peor de lo que se imaginaba, no hacía ni un día que ambos estaban casados y la relación parecía un campo de batalla.

- Parece increíble…

- Y dímelo a mí- Harry se sentó en la silla de enfrente y apoyó sus brazos en las piernas-. ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo?

- Esperemos que sí, como les dije hay que analizar todos los hechos… ¿Tú te quedaste con el certificado de matrimonio?

- Eh… si, aquí lo tengo- del interior de su chaqueta sacó aquella cajita de terciopelo y le tendió ese simple papel que lo ataba de por vida a la mujer pelirroja.

- Lo primero que haré es chequear que está capilla esté avalada por el Estado Nacional- le dijo caminado hacia su escritorio.

- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

- Tengo acceso a Internet- le respondió con tranquilidad-, y además tengo unas cuantas contraseñas- Hermione prendió el ordenador y rápidamente se puso a tipear sobre el teclado-. Cruza los dedos…

- Los tengo cruzados- le respondió Harry apretándolos con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Ginny y Ron compartían un pote de helado, generalmente los Weasley hablaban mejor las cosas con la barriga llena, y nada mejor que el helado de crema con chocolate para solucionar ese problema.

- Ya lo sé Ron… creo que ninguno de los dos fuimos concientes de lo que hicimos- dijo Ginny tragando una cucharada de helado.

- Me doy cuenta.

- Tal vez debas disculparte con tu amigo, él sólo no tuvo la culpa- Ron la observó arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Una disculpa? Te estaba tratando de una cualquiera…

- Pero sabes que no soy así. Y no me interesa lo que él piense.

- Ginny…

- A esta altura yo lo único que quiero es terminar con este asunto y seguir con mi vida. Sólo es un trámite _muggle_, Ron, con una firma esto debería estar solucionado.

- Esperemos que sea así de simple, a mamá le dará un infarto- se metió la cuchara con helado en la boca y lo tragó rápido.

- Eres un tonto- le dijo Ginny riendo, Ron tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y una mano en la cabeza, no era bueno tragar el helado tan de golpe.

Hermione seguía con la nariz pegada a la pantalla de su PC portátil, mientras Harry golpeaba con sus dedos la madera del escritorio de su amiga. Al menos hacía media hora que Ron y su hermana habían salido de allí, y Hermione aún no le confirmaba nada. Harry conocía perfectamente el carácter de Ron, los gritos de al principio no se escuchaban, si hasta podía jurar haber oído alguna que otra risa.

Ginny y Ron aparecieron en la puerta con sus potes de helado a medio terminar, riéndose de alguna cosa tonta que ella había dicho; Harry se había dado cuenta de ello.

- ¿Quieres tu helado Hermione?

- Si por favor- respondió la castaña sin quitar la vista del monitor.

Harry observó como Ginny salía de la habitación, por lo que decidió también hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con ella. El chico se encontró con la espalda de Ginny, completamente estirada por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta arriba de todo de la nevera, su aspecto sin tacos altos era diferente.

- Deja que te ayudo- le dijo acercándose por detrás.

- Gracias, pero puedo- le respondió ella tomando el pote de sus manos, ayudándose con la punta de sus dedos-. ¿Tú también quieres?

- Por favor- Ginny le indicó con una mirada que tomara el pote que quedaba mientras ella buscaba unas cucharas en el cajón de la mesada.

- ¿Sabes si Hermione ha encontrado algo?

- Nada- Harry la miró un momento desviando inmediatamente su atención hacia un cuadro de girasoles que había en la pared. Ella no estaba arreglada, tenía el cabello recogido al descuido, y pantalón que le quedaba algo grande al igual que el polo que llevaba. Sin embargo había algo en ella que lo atraía, y no podía entender por qué.

Ginny se dirigió hacia el despacho sin esperarlo siquiera, él simplemente la siguió en silencio. Hermione estaba hablando de algo con Ron y al verlos entrar se quedó callada, aquello no presagiaba algo bueno.

- Chicos, les recomiendo que se sienten.

- ¿Tan malas son las noticias?- dijo Harry ganándose una mala cara de Ginny.

- No lo sé, aquí me deben hablar con la verdad y sin tapujos. La capilla en donde se celebró el matrimonio está avalada, así que por ese lado no puedo hacer nada.

- Vaya…

- ¿Ustedes recuerdan algo del momento en donde firmaban?

- En absoluto- afirmó Ginny.

- Yo sólo tengo imágenes.

- Bien…- Hermione anotó aquello en una pequeña carpeta-. ¿Consumaron el matrimonio?- Ginny se puso roja y Ron carraspeó molesto.

- Creo que sí- respondió la pelirroja.

- Yo lo afirmo- Ginny miró a Harry y rápidamente bajó la cabeza sintiendo como aún más calor inundaba su cara.

- Okay… a ver… ¿Tienen anillos?

- Sí, yo los tengo. Además encontré unas fotos…- murmuró él sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre blanco.

- ¿Fotos?- Ginny se acercó a Harry y le quitó el sobre de las manos, las fotos en donde ellos dos se sonreían y se besaban le revolvieron el estómago.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Creo que no…- Ginny cerró los ojos y aspiró bien fuerte, no podía recordar nada de lo que veía en esas fotografías, ni las sonrisas ni los ojos brillantes que ambos compartían.

- ¿Podrás hacer algo, Hermione?

- Por lo que veo no mucho, no hay muchas formas de probar que ustedes no tenían conciencia sobre sus voluntades, además los dos son mayores de edad, hay anillos, fotos, el matrimonio fue consumado…

- ¿Entonces?

- Generalmente en estos lugares suceden cosas como lo de ustedes a diario, por ello hace unos años se ha implementado algo... Deben vivir seis semanas en Las Vegas, y una vez constatado esto pueden pedir el divorcio, el matrimonio de ustedes, a mi punto de vista, ya no tiene anulación.

- ¿Vivir aquí seis semanas?- preguntó la pelirroja sin poder creerselo.

- Lo siento Ginny…

- Yo vivo aquí, así que no me afecta- dijo Harry.

- Pero yo no, mi vida está en Londres, no en un lugar tan desconocido. Simplemente vine a cubrir por dos semanas un evento deportivo…

- Ya lo sé Ginny, pero es lo único que pueden hacer- Hermione le sonrió con cariño, entendía perfectamente el dilema por el que estaba pasando.

- ¿Y en cuanto al divorcio?- preguntó el chico.

- Ya que no acordaron un contrato prenupcial queda en ustedes organizar la separación de bienes, en el caso en que quieran hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Harry.

- ¡Yo no quiero nada de él!- exclamó Ginny molesta por lo que él dijo-. Suficiente tengo con lo mío.

- Bueno, ya lo saben, seis semanas. Ginny tu puedes pedir una extensión, no creo que pongan peros a eso.

- Lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que no me gusta nada el ambiente de este lugar… pero bueno, antes que estar casada con un completo desconocido…- su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar- Lo siento…- les dijo respondiendo-. ¿Hola? ¿Michael?- susurró saliendo del despacho con el teléfono en su oído.

Hermione cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que se vendría ahora, ese muchacho era un bueno para nada, lo único que había echo era hacerle pasar malos ratos a Ginny desde el comienzo. Harry la miró interrogante pero ella no le dijo nada, en ese momento con solo ver el rostro de Ginny al volver a la habitación era suficiente.

- Me debo ir- dijo con la voz un tanto extraña tomando su bolso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- En mi mejor momento- intentó sonreír pero en vano-. Debo ir al hotel a terminar el informe de mañana, mi jefe lo debe estar esperando- tomó sus pertenencias y sin siquiera saludar a Harry salió del despacho, ella se había ido.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- La llamó su ex novio- Harry asintió sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago, pero sin reconocer qué era.

o0o0o

Harry estaba cansado, toda la noche había dado una y mil vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo el muy bandido lo había esquivado, todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una sola persona, y sin poder evitarlo varios recuerdos nuevos de la noche anterior lo atormentaron terriblemente.

Esa mañana tenían entrenamiento, el partido del sábado había sido todo un éxito, pero el próximo domingo se enfrentaban a un adversario importante, debían estar muy bien preparados. En el vestuario Harry preparó con desgana todo su equipo de entrenamiento, se ocupó de lustrar su escoba y limpiar un poco las botas, eran un completo asco; luego se vistió y con todo puesto, casco incluido, salió al estadio, en donde todos sus compañeros lo esperaban con una sonrisa bastante burlesca.

- ¿De qué se ríen?

- Del informe que ha sacado de ti El Profeta inglés…- respondió Roger, uno de los cazadores.

- ¿Y que dicen?- preguntó con desgana, ese periódico siempre había sido muy amarillista para su gusto.

- ¡Que eres el mejor jugador del siglo!- varios rieron-. Y que muchas mujeres del mundo mágico dejarían a sus esposos para pasar una noche lujuriosa contigo…

- Tonterías…

- ¡Y hay más! Esta mujer es una genio escribiendo- dijo el chico riendo.

- ¿De que mujer hablas?

- De la que escribe estos artículos, son característicos por el punto de vista femenino, un golpe a nuestro ego compañero- Harry hizo una mueca extraña-. Pero no te ha dejado tan mal.

- ¿Qué dice?- Harry se acercó e intentó mirar sobre el hombro de Roger, pero el muchacho se lo impidió.

- Escuchen, "no cabe duda que Harry Potter hará historia en la Liga Americana, ¡Londres! ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?"- varios se rieron a carcajadas.

- En eso tiene razón, ellos no saben lo que se perdieron…- dijo Harry divertido.

- ¡Oh cállate!- uno de sus compañeros le tiró con un guante mientras los otros se rían como idiotas.

Ron apareció al rato con su escoba bajo el brazo, el pelirrojo simplemente les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y inmediato pateó el piso con su pie y comenzó a volar.

- ¡Ey Ron!

- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió el muchacho de mala manera a Roger.

- ¿Tienes algún familiar que trabaje en la sección deportiva de El Profeta?- Ron disminuyó la altura y se acercó al joven.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el resto del equipo escuchaba con atención lo que Roger le preguntaba.

- Porque una tal Weasley ha escrito un informe muy halagador de nuestro héroe Potter- a Ron se le pusieron coloradas las orejas.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó muy interesado Harry, no se le había pasado por alto eso del apellido Weasley, ni tampoco el sonroso característico de su amigo Ron.

- Ginevra Weasley, y por la foto que hay de ella en el informe, está para el infarto- dijo dando vuelta el periódico y mostrando la imagen de Ginny sonriendo a la cámara.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, ella había escrito todo eso de él, a pesar de lo que había pasado.

No lo podía creer.

* * *

Luego de una semana horrible, porque ha sido así para mi, vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Realmente no dice mucho, pero el próximo será muy interesante, se los aseguro =)

Muchísimas gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejan, hacen de mi una persona muy pero muy feliz. Un abrazo especial para Karla que pobrecita está de duelo con Jacinta, ojalá que puedas recuperar algunos archivos; y a mi querida Bita que está estudiando y practicamente se desconectó de todo. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar Rose que está por terminar su linda historia, ¡quiero leer el próximo ya!

Espero sus comentarios, un beso enorme.

Jor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Ginny maldijo en silencio, detestaba Las vegas, toda la última semana había sido un completo desastre, desde el hecho de que estaba casada con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, hasta los llamados constantes de Michael pidiéndole volver. Al principio los llamados del chico la habían afectado, no se supera de un día para el otro que la persona a la cual uno le ha dado toda su confianza, te engañe de la forma que él lo había hecho. Sin embargo todo tenía un límite, una cosa es que lo hiciera dos o tres veces, pero otra diferente es que lo hiciera cada hora. Ginny ya ni recordaba haber estado triste por su engaño, en esos momentos lo único que quería era matarlo, y más aún allí, en el medio del estadio de Qudditch, en donde por haber cambiado el teléfono, para evitarse de esa forma los molestos llamados, se había olvidado el número de su jefe.

Para su satisfacción, Hermione estaba moviendo contactos por varios lugares, todo indicaba que en cinco semanas, porque ya había pasado una, ella estaría completamente divorciada. Por suerte solo había sido algo _muggle_, si no ya todo el Mundo Mágico estaría enterado. Pero esa semana había sido más bien mala que buena, había perdido un dije que su madre le había regalado el primer día de trabajo, para ella era muy importante, fue el momento en donde abrió sus alas y se despegó de la casa fraterna, y que lo hubiese perdido había sido un profundo golpe a su corazón.

El informe de Harry había sido un éxito, le habían llegado muchísimas cartas de admiradoras e incluso admiradores pidiendo por más, y así era, su jefe la había prácticamente obligado a hacer una entrevista con la gran estrella, maldita desgracia. Ella le había avisado a Ron y que este le dijera a Harry que ella iría al estadio, y si en lo posible le concedía una entrevista, ni en sus mejores sueños ella lo iba a llamar y le iba a pedir una entrevista. ¿Qué le diría? _Hola cariño, ¿me concedes una entrevista? Hazlo por tu mujer…_

Y allí se hallaba ahora, entre medio de muchos aficionados algo alterados, rodeada de banderas y luces de los colores del equipo de su hermano. Pues claro, no podía haber tenido peor suerte que haberse olvidado la credencial en el departamento en donde estaba viviendo. La única entrada que consiguió fue la de un revendedor, la cual le salió carísima, y para peor, era el lugar popular, en donde todo lo que podías ver, era a razón de golpes y piñas. Maldito día.

Su teléfono nuevo comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomó como pudo de su bolsillo anterior, y un poco irritada por no sabes exactamente como usarlo, atendió empujando con fuerza a un hombre que se le había caído encima.

- ¿Quién habla?

_- Soy Ron, ¿dónde estás?_

- Ni me hables- susurró empujando a un muchacho que le estaba golpeando la cabeza con una bandera con los colores característicos del equipo-, estoy rodeada de animales, sólo conseguí una entrada popular.

_- ¿Y tu pase?_

- Me lo olvidé en la casa- alguien la empujó por la espalda-. ¡¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado?

_- ¿Estás bien?_

- ¡No! No estoy bien…- se llevó una mano a los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

_- Baja que te espero, desde aquí te veo_- Ginny miró hacia el suelo y pudo ver a su hermano, junto a Harry Potter, para varear, que le hacía señas con las manos mientras varios admiradores le arrojaban ositos y pedazos de pergaminos, además de otras cosas que no podía creer que las mujeres tiraran.

Ginny agradecida bajó de inmediato de esa grada, en el camino regaló otros cuantos insultos más, más de una vez sintió como alguien le metía mano en lugares indebidos, y ella se defendía como podía, con patadas dolorosas por sus zapatos de tacón y hechizos disimulados. Justo cuando estaba por salir de aquel estadio, y uno de los amables cuidadores le abría la puerta hacia el campo del estado, su lindo zapato, nótese la ironía, se enganchó con una especie de gozne que había en el suelo. Y como dice el bienamado de Murphy, _todo lo que empieza mal, acaba peor._

Porque claro, no era suficiente con el haberse enganchado el taco y haber perdido el equilibrio, si no aún peor que caerse, era que Harry Potter la hubiese tomado en sus brazos y la hubiese sostenido contra su pecho.

¡Merlín! Que bien que olía…

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes- le dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ginny se recompuso con la mayor elegancia posible y siguió a su hermano el cual la dirigía hacia un lugar más apartado en donde varios conocidos del rubro la saludaban con cariño.

- Muy valiente de tu parte haber entrado a la platea popular- le dijo Harry a su lado.

- Por algo se debe empezar, no por nada hoy soy lo que soy.

- Admirable, no cualquiera puede hacerlo- Ginny le sonrió, era la primera vez que oía un halago de parte del chico, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida. A Harry le temblaron las piernas al ver su sonrisa.

- Gracias…

Ginny estuvo desconcentrada durante casi todo el partido, su vuelapluma al menos estaba bien entrenada y anotaba todas las cosas que a ella se le pasaban por alto, realmente gastar todo su sueldo en semejante inversión valía la pena. Obviamente la derrota del otro equipo fue aplastante, el equipo de su hermano y el de Harry, había triunfado en un tiempo bastante corto; el estadio se había sumido en el más bravoso de los festejos y ella sólo podía unirse.

De alguna manera entre medio de tanta gente, ella había terminado metida en el vestuario en el medio del festejo del equipo, unos cuantos jugadores la había piropeado, y si no se equivocaba, una proposición de casamiento le había llegado.

Que irónico…

Harry la había mirado y le había guiñado un ojo, ella solo le había respondido que estaba comprometida, flor de mentira…

Unos cuantos se habían comenzado a desvestir, así que como buena chica, decidió salirse, no sea cosa que viera cosas de las que luego se tuviese que arrepentir. Hermione estaba esperando a su hermano y sonrió al verla; ella se sentó a su lado en aquel banco y estiró las piernas.

- ¿Qué hacías allí dentro?

- No sé ni como llegué… Debo hacerle una entrevista a Harry, la edición del lunes pasado tuvo mucho éxito y los lectores quieren más.

- ¿No serán las lectoras?

- Créeme que hay muchos lectores- Hermione rió-. Al fin se ha terminado la semana, fue horrible.

- Se te nota en la cara.

- ¿Tan mal me veo?- dijo la pelirroja tocándose una mejilla con sus dedos.

- Pareces cansada, y es entendible con todo lo que te pasó.

- Por suerte la prensa no se ha enterado, no sé que sería de mi vida- miró hacia la entrada en donde un hombre se acercaba-. Ah no…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Michael- se paró con disimulo y le dio la espalda-. Ay no sé… no quiero ni escucharlo- se acercó a la puerta del vestuario- Dile que estoy en una entrevista, o cualquier cosa.

- ¡Pero Ginny!- la pelirroja se cubrió el rostro con su abrigo y se metió en la habitación dejando a la castaña sola, sonriéndole falsamente a su ex novio.

- ¿Huyo de mi?

- Creo que no te vio, debía hacer una entrevista- varios compañeros de Ron salieron del vestuario silbándole a Hermione al verla.

- ¿Sabes si ha cambiado el teléfono?

- Me parece que sigue teniendo el mismo, ¿cómo has entrado?

- Me pude colar con el pase del periódico- se sentó a su lado-. Creo que la esperaré.

- Has como quieras…

Ginny se chocó con varios compañeros de su hermano que habían organizado para salir a festejar, eso sumado con el calor sofocante que hacía allí la hicieron perder el equilibrio, destapándose los ojos para agarrarse de algo firme.

-¡Yo no he visto nada!- exclamó de inmediato al ver un trasero desnudo en frente suyo, debía haber mantenido la mano en el rostro.

- Y te creo…- le respondió una voz que bien conocía.

- No me digas que eres tú…- él rió-. Lo siento- le dijo con los ojos nuevamente tapados-. Sólo buscaba un lugar donde esconderme.

- ¿Y de quién te escondes enana?- le preguntó Ron quitándole las manos del rostro, Harry ya estaba bastante cubierto.

- Adivina…

- Me imagino…- respondió haciendo una mueca-. ¿Sabes si Hermione esta afuera?

- La dejé con él.

- Pobrecita- Ron le besó la cabeza y abrió la puerta de salida-. Ven Hermione, ah… ¡Hola Corner!

- ¿Está Ginny por ahí?- preguntó una voz masculina.

- Dile que no…- susurró la pelirroja.

- Creo que está escondida en alguna ducha con un compañero, enseguida te la busco- Ron cerró la puerta y Ginny le golpeó el brazo.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- ¿No querías que te dejara en paz?- preguntó Harry abrochándose su camisa.

- A ti no te he preguntado…- le respondió de mala manera.

- Que carácter…- sonrió Hermione-. Igual no sé como le harás para salir de aquí, te va a estar esperando, eso lo sabes.

Ginny se quedó callada, Murphy tenía razón, _todavía podía ser peor._

Hermione y Ron salieron al rato, se iban a festejar en algún restaurante romántico y luego terminarían el festejo en la casa de alguno, era esperable. Ginny aguardaba a que Harry terminase de guardas sus cosas en el bolso, tenían que salir juntos, al fin y al cabo él le tenía conceder la entrevista.

- Yo ya estoy listo, así que vamos.

- Espero no ocuparte mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes, esta noche tenía pensado dormir, mañana tenemos entrenamiento muy temprano- se colgó el bolso al hombro y la tomó por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sólo tomo unas precauciones- la acercó más a su cuerpo y abrió la puerta, dejando que el aire frío les golpeara el rostro y les mostrara a Michael esperando por ella.

- Ginny…- Michael se quedó callado al ver quien la abrazaba, Ginny sonrió, de algo debía servir aquello.

- Lo siento, no puedo hablar contigo ahora, si quieres puedes llamarme a mi teléfono- le dijo agarrándose de la camisa de Harry.

- No me puedo comunicar contigo…

- No tengo el nuevo número conmigo, ¿tú lo tienes cariño?- le preguntó a Harry con una fingida voz melosa.

- Dejé el teléfono en casa.

- Llama a mi jefe, el tal vez te lo pueda facilitar- Harry tiró de ella haciéndola caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida-. Eres un genio…- le susurró cerca del rostro masculino.

- Aún no ha terminado- le dijo él en su oído a la vez que la giraba y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Ginny se quedó estática, comprendía el abrazo y la ayuda que le había dado para despistar a Corner, pero de ahí a besarla ya era demasiado. Sin embargo no la enfurecía mucho el hecho de lo que hacía, sino más bien por cómo lo hacía, con los labios cálidos y un movimiento tan pausado que sentía como su estómago cosquilleaba de la espera.

- Vamos a casa…- le dijo apretándole el trasero, Ginny solo se abrazó más a él y dejó que la guiara, ya luego le diría unas cuantas cosas.

Después de gritarle un poco bastante, ambos terminaron comiendo en un restaurante _muggle_, allí Ginny no podía hacer la entrevista, sin embargo Harry había insistido en comer ahí y que luego ambos irían a otro lado a hacer lo que debían, total tenían toda la noche por delante. Harry se lo había dicho en un tono sugerente, pero la pelirroja decidió ignorarlo, necesitaba la entrevista, y era mejor mantener las cosas en buenos términos.

Finalmente entre una cosa y otra, y el capricho de Harry de comer un poco de helado, ambos terminaron en el departamento que ocupaba la pelirroja, nada comparado a donde él vivía. Ginny había tomado unos potes y unas largas cucharas y ambos se habían sentado a hablar y responder preguntas de la entrevista, la vuelapluma de Ginny escribía de un lado a otro enloquecida, mientras de vez en cuando Ginny reía, y mucho, por alguna tonta respuesta que él le daba.

Harry era completamente diferente a lo que se imaginaba, adoraba a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, una bruja de sangre mestiza que había sabido conquistar el corazón de uno de los mejores aurores de la última década. Ambos estaban retirados, ella era una reconocida boticaria, y vivían en la casa de toda la vida en el Valle de Godric, Harry amaba ese lugar. Él hubiese deseado tener algún hermano, lamentablemente su madre no había podido volver a quedar embarazada, así que siempre deseó que sus amigos cumplieran ese rol. Salió en un momento el tema de Hermione, la cual adoraba y de Ron, su mejor amigo en esos momentos, la relación entre ambos parecía ir viento en popa.

Por último, el tema tan esperado por los lectores, era sobre su vida amorosa, en ese momento Harry se hallaba libre esperando a que alguien le robe el corazón, no negó nada sobre todas las chicas con las que lo relacionaron. Él esperaba a alguien especial que lo mire por como es y no por lo que tiene, y hasta el momento no había encontrado algo así. Sobre el casamiento, el pensaba que era muy joven, sin embargo esa respuesta los hizo reír a los dos, era una absoluta mentira.

El helado se había terminado y Ginny había cortado porciones de una tarta de maleza que había preparado esa tarde antes del partido. Harry comió con gusto y una vez terminada la entrevista, Ginny se la puso a pasar en el ordenador, debía enviársela lo antes posible a su jefe, esa nota saldría en la edición del día siguiente.

- La otra vez en lo de Hermione me olvidé de dártelo- dijo en un momento Harry mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, de allí sacó una pequeña bolsita que dio vuelta sobre su mano.

- ¿Mi dije?

- Te lo dejaste olvidado en casa- Harry le sonrió acercándose a ella-. Supuse que lo querrías de vuelta, debe ser importante para ti.

- Y mucho- Ginny le sonrió cuando él se acomodó por su espalda y le pasó la cadena por el cuello.

- Bueno, ya la tienes de vuelta.

- Mil gracias…

- Chito- le puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella-. Ya me has agradecido bastante hoy- ella se sonrojó-. ¿Tienes para mucho?

- Bastante, debes estar agotado, si quieres ir a tu casa a dormir…- a él le brillaron los ojos-. Prometo no poner nada comprometido.

- Confío en tu palabra- él le sonrió y ella sintió las piernas como gelatina.

- ¿Entonces te vas?

- Si, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- estiró los brazos y tomó su bolso del suelo-. Muero de ganas por leer tu nota.

- Yo me encargo de que te llegue un periódico a tu casa- le dijo risueña acompañándolo a la puerta.

- Fue un placer haber pasado la noche contigo- Ginny se lo quedó mirando, queriendo creer que se refería a la noche de la entrevista, no a la noche que ambos habían compartido en la casa de él.

- Igual para mi- Harry se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

- Espero verte pronto…

- Estamos obligados a vernos, recuerda que estamos casados…

- Como olvidarlo- Harry rápidamente se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios y luego caminó hacia las escaleras-. Nos vemos pelirroja.

- Nos vemos, Harry- Ginny cerró las puertas y apretó muy fuerte los ojos, ahora comprendía a las mujeres, realmente era todo un galán.

La pelirroja miró hacia el frente, en donde una pila de pergaminos y en donde un ordenador portátil la esperaban, la noche iba a ser larga, muy larga.

o0o0o

Harry despertó esa mañana muy contento, el despertador no había alcanzado a sonar y el ya se estaba duchando. La noche anterior la había pasado de maravilla, esa mujer podía ser muy molesta, pero también podía ser muy agradable, parecía increíble lo que había descubierto, pasando tan solo unas horas a su lado.

Mientras se secaba, una lechuza color café choco contra la ventana de su habitación, él algo asustado por la interrupción la dejó pasar y tomó el periódico enrollado en un amarillento pergamino.

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, espero que sea de tu agrado, _

_con cariño,__ Ginny._

Harry abrió la hoja en donde el índice le había indicado que estaba su entrevista. Sonrió, esa mujer era increíble, una foto de él tomando la Snitch en el partido del día anterior comenzaba la nota.

Ella sabía lo que hacía.

* * *

A falta de uno, subo dos. Que día...

Antes que nada, quiero saludar a mi papá, que aunque no lea esto, hoy está festejando su día, el día del padre aquí en Argentina.

Mil perdondes por los reviews que no pude contestar, estas últimas semanas han sido de locos. Por suerte ya casi he dejado de cursar y sólo me queda estudiar para rendir, pero estoy en casa, ¡y eso es un cambio muy importante! cada vez queda menos para las vacaciones, crucen los dedos para que rinda todo bien.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Rose, que ha terminado con su fic "Aprender a despedirse" a la cual le debo un extenso review por tan lindo final que le ha dado. Te adoro mucho corazón. Y también a Bita y a Karla mis betas personales, las cuales me obligan a escribir siempre =) Las quiero mucho a las tres.

Me han preguntado si la historia está basada en una película en la que trabaja Cameron Díaz y no sé quien más en donde la temática es parecida, pues no, yo ni sabía que existía esa película, pero el otro día me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme a mi papá mirándola en la TV. Pero bueno, digamos que esto de los casamientos espontáneos es algo común en la farándula, así que no puedo evitar que se vea parecida a algo. Pero me encanta que me hagan saber esas cosas, me pone feliz =)

Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo. Ya veremos que nos tiene preparado esta pareja tan linda.

Un beso enorme,

Jor


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**.

- ¿Ya has terminado, Hermione?- preguntó Ron asomándose a la puerta de la cocina.

- No, aún me falta decorar el pastel.

- Yo que tú me apuro, porque en cualquier momento van a llegar.

- Ya sé, ya sé…- bufó-. Y en vez de tanto apurarme podrías ayudarme un poco, he cocinado toda la mañana yo sola.

- Lo siento cariño- Ron se acercó y le besó la mejilla-. Sabes que tengo dos manos izquierdas para estas cosas.

- Excusas y más excusas- Hermione se quitó con el brazo un mechón de cabello que le molestaba-. No sé por qué no aprendes de Ginny, ella si sabe cocinar.

- Ella es mujer- Ron se encogió de hombros-. Las mujeres tienen que cocinarles a sus maridos.

- Que pensamiento machista…- Ron la volvió a besar haciéndola sonreír- Anda, ve a preparar la mesa ¡Ron!- el pelirrojo había metido el dedo en el copo de crema que ella estaba haciendo sobre el pastel.

- Te quiero cariño- Hermione le sonrió, él nunca cambiaría.

Aquel domingo tendrían dos invitados especiales al mediodía, por un lado Ginny, a la cual no le hacía falta invitación, era normal verla pululando junto a Hermione en algún centro comercial o recorrido de compras y que luego las dos juntas cocinaran para Ron, tratando de evadir las preguntas de cuanto habían gastado. Pero por otro lado estaba Harry, a pedido expreso de Hermione, a lo que Ron se había negado; él pasaba los domingos completamente solo, durmiendo hasta tarde o simplemente mirando una película por televisión satelital, un completo aburrimiento estando ellos para alegrarle el día.

Obviamente, Hermione fue la mente de esa maravillosa idea, juntarlos a los dos en una misma mesa, que tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez, pero de alguna manera, un almuerzo en la casa de Hermione era entrar a un terreno más personal.

Harry llegó temprano, completamente arreglado y con una botella de vino bajo el brazo, era de esperarse, era el favorito de su mejor amiga, no podía faltar en una comida juntos en donde él no se ocupara de ese detalle. Junto a Ron terminaron de acomodar la mesa mientras Hermione ultimaba los detalles en la cocina.

- ¿Quién más viene?- preguntó Harry cuando Ron le pasó una cuarta copa de vino.

- ¿No te lo esperabas?- Ron rió-. Pensé que conocías mejor a tu amiga.

- No lo capto- Harry lo miró extrañado cayendo del todo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

- Ahí llegó tu respuesta- le dijo Ron tomando las llaves de la puerta de entrada y dejándolo a Harry ayudando a Hermione a guardar algunas cosas en la nevera; Harry sonrió, si su instinto de buscador no fallaba, aquella mujer de largas y hermosas piernas con una cabellera de fuego lograría hacerlo divertir durante toda la tarde.

- No pareces muy enfadado con que la haya invitado- le dijo Hermione con complicidad golpeándole con cariño el brazo.

- A ti no te puedo mentir- Hermione sonrió-. Realmente me divierto mucho con ella.

- Ginny es una chica muy alegre- le dijo continuando acomodando la mesada-, ella es un año más pequeña que Ron, en el colegio siempre lo seguía a todos lados.

- ¿Son muy apegados?

- Muchísimo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quiera admitir- la mujer se apoyó contra la mesada de la cocina-. Ten cuidado Harry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ginny es una mujer diferente.

- Nadie es igual Hermione- guardó silencio por un momento-, no entiendo a lo que apuntas con lo que me estás diciendo- Hermione lo miró suspicaz, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

- No lo digo porque sea mi amiga o la hermana de Ron, Ginny es una mujer con todas las letras, muy buena cuando lo quiere y con un espíritu impresionante. Sabes lo que te aprecio, pero con Ginny no… No podría dejar que le hicieses daño…

- ¿Y por qué le haría daño? Hermione, sabes que no soy esa clase de persona.

- Lo sé, pero es que a veces no te das cuenta de algunas cosas- tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo comenzó a enroscar en su dedo-. No sé lo que pasa entre ustedes, ni tampoco quiero que me lo digan. Recuerda bien que ella no está sola- Harry la miró serio.

- ¿Te refieres a que quiero algo con ella?- Hermione asintió-. ¡Por favor! Ni en mis mejores sueños Hermione.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Totalmente, sabes que yo no soy un hombre de una sola mujer.

- Ojala cambiaras esa forma de pensar, te haría tan bien tener a alguien así al lado.

- Suficiente tengo con mi madre y contigo, ¿para qué quiero a alguien más?- Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

- Ya entenderás Harry, ya entenderás- la voz de Ginny sonó en la sala del departamento-. Parece que ya llegaron- susurró caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Hermione…- Harry la detuvo del brazo-. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Tan solo piénsalo, la respuesta la tienes a tu alrededor.

Ginny había llegado cargadísima, todas las bolsas que Ron cargaba eran evidencia de eso, rápidamente la pelirroja saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada y a Harry, sin sorprenderse porque él estuviera ahí, y luego corrió al baño para salir luego con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ya no me aguantaba- les dijo dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala.

- ¿Para quienes son todos estos regalos?

- Para la familia, Fleur me ha pedido que le lleve unos vestidos a Victoire, y ya sabes como soy con esa niña, terminé comprando media tienda- sonrió.

- Con toda la ropa que tiene esa enana podríamos vestir a toda Europa.

- Tú porque eres hombre- le respondió a su hermano-. También conseguí un feléfono para papá, él que quería tener uno…

- Teléfono- la corrigieron Hermione y Harry a la vez.

- Bueno eso, ustedes me entienden- estiró las piernas-. ¡Estoy agotada!

- ¿A qué hora te has levantado?- le preguntó Ron sirviéndole una copa del vino que Harry había llevado.

- Temprano…- sorbió de su copa cerrando los ojos-. ¡Que buen vino hermano!

- Fue un regalo de Harry- dijo Hermione acercándose con la fuente de comida en sus manos.

- Te ayudo- se ofreció Harry haciendo lugar en la mesa.

- No, no hace falta, Ron ¿puedes ir a buscar la espátula para servir?- el pelirrojo se dirigió a la cocina pasándole la botella de vino a Harry, para que este continuara sirviendo.

- ¡¿Dónde está?- gritó Ron desde la otra habitación.

- Hombres…- susurró Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco yendo a ayudar a su marido en la búsqueda.

Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y le sonrió con sinceridad, ella le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas algo encendidas.

- Me gusta el vino que has elegido.

- Es uno de los favoritos de Hermione- Ginny hizo un ruidito de asentimiento-. Gracias por la nota.

- ¿Te gustó?

- A mi madre le encantó- la pelirroja sonrió.

- Pues que bueno, hubo que hacer una segunda tirada, se agotó rapidísimo- Harry la miró algo sorprendido-. Allí te quieren mucho.

- ¿Y cómo te está tratando el lugar?

- Contando los días, tres semanas y volveré a casa- se inclinó hacia atrás-. Extraño mucho a mi familia- miró un cuadro de botes que Hermione tenía colgado en la pared-. ¿Tu no extrañas a tu familia? Ellos estando tan lejos…

- Al principio me costaba, pero mis padres me vienen a visitar al menos una vez al mes.

- Que lujo, mi padre siempre tiene que trabajar y mi madre no se despega de su lado ni por un instante- suspiró bebiendo otro sorbo de vino mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y cubría el rostro con sus manos-. ¡Que cansada que estoy!

- No hace falta que se entere todo el edificio- bromeó Ron entrando con otra enorme bandeja en sus manos.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- le preguntó Ginny corriendo las cosas de la mesa.

- ¿Tu que crees?- la pelirroja le sonrió con picardía a la vez que le sacaba la lengua.

- Si fuese así no lo comería.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas y viejas anécdotas escolares, Harry no había compartido esos años con ellos, pero de solo imaginar a Ron totalmente peleado con Hermione por una estupidez, era suficiente para hacerlo morir de risa. Ginny cada dos por tres acotaba alguna que otra cosa vergonzosa sobre su hermano, haciendo que las risas aumentaran.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Yo no me olvido de ese novio que tuviste…

- ¿De quién hablas?- Ginny estaba comiendo su segundo plato de pastel mientras Harry le servía un poco de café en su taza.

- Thomas, el idiota ese que…

- No le digas así, Ron- lo retó Hermione.

- ¿Y tú que lo defiendes?

- Era el novio de Ginny, además él la quería.

- Pero ella no a él…

- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo no lo quería?- acotó Ginny sonriéndole a Harry como agradecimiento-. Simplemente lo quería como un amigo, nada más…

- Los amigos no te recitan poesías por los pasillos…- hincó Ron haciéndola poner colorada.

- Trata de no recordarme ese momento, que vergüenza…- miró a Harry-. ¿Puedes creer que me recitaba en los intervalos entre clase y clase?

- ¡Era un pesado!

- Yo creo que era tierno, realmente quería estar contigo, Ginny- acotó Hermione.

- Igualmente la desilusión le duró poco, luego del colegio se terminó juntando con una de las gemelas Patil y tuvieron mellizos- dijo Ron.

Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry y le devolvió instantáneamente la sonrisa que él le regalaba, el chico estaba sentado a su lado y cada tanto compartían chistes y se miraban con algo de complicidad. De alguna manera, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos mientras ella le hacía la entrevista había ayudado a fortalecer esa no relación que había entre ellos, y de a poco se comenzaban a entender.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Háblanos de tus novias compañero- Ron le pegó un codazo y Hermione lo retó.

- Novias, creo que como novias formales solo tuve pocas, pero alguien realmente importante solo hubo una, hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Era mi primer novia, yo tenía quince años y digamos que no pasaba por mi mejor momento. Mi padre estaba en medio de una misión muy peligrosa y mi madre se la pasaba llorando por los rincones- sonrió con tristeza-. Ella me gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, de alguna manera se dio y comenzamos a salir- Ginny lo miraba con atención-. No podía hablar con nadie, ni mirar a nadie. Ella me terminó dejando al poco tiempo; cuando mi padre volvió victorioso de aquella misión se hizo muy conocido- Hermione comprendió a qué misión se refería-, ella quiso volver conmigo. Por supuesto le dije que no, pero ella insistió, e insistió. No era lo mismo…

A Ginny, la expresión de tristeza que Harry tenía, le daban ganas de abrazarlo, esa historia era tan triste, el primer amor de uno siempre es importante, y que haya terminado de aquella forma de seguro había resultado difícil para el chico.

- ¿La volviste a ver?- le preguntó sintiendo esa curiosidad muy por dentro.

- Si, hace poco tiempo la vi en una fiesta, está de novia con uno de los inversionistas del equipo contrario, un idiota- miró a Ron-, ya sabes Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Hablas de la oriental con ese cuerpazo…?

- ¡Ron!- ambas mujeres le pegaron un grito y Hermione a su vez lo golpeó con una servilleta.

- Si, ella- respondió sonriendo al ver la discusión entre sus dos amigos.

- ¿Y sentiste algo?- indagó Ginny ignorando los gritos de su hermano y su cuñada.

- Nada, siempre fue una chica linda, pero en ese momento solo tuve ganas de alejarme. Ella me vio y me hizo unas señas, sabiendo como era y las cosas que hacía preferí no acercarme.

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño?

- Marcó mi adolescencia- Ginny le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza-. ¿Y tú con ese chico?

- ¿Con Dean?- Harry respondió a su apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa-. Nada, también fue mi primer gran amor, pero el tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que no era así…- resopló al ver como Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo-. ¡¿Pueden dejar de pelearse?- ninguno de los dos la escuchó.

- Creo que será difícil.

- Estos no crecen más…- resopló a la vez que volvía su vista al chico.

- ¿Propones algo?- Ginny sonrió encantada.

- Lamento decirte que no, no soy muy buena anfitriona en un lugar que no conozco- Harry rió con suavidad poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano.

- Pues yo si lo conozco, y sé de lugares que de seguro te van a gustar- Ginny asintió sin dudar y corrió a ponerse su abrigo.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo, era algo de nunca acabar.

o0o0o

Ginny caminaba sobre el cordón de la acera, haciendo equilibrio a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su lata de cerveza, Harry caminaba junto a ella, con la misma bebida en su mano, y con la vista hacia el frente.

- ¿Crees que estén bien?

- ¿De quién hablas?- indagó la pelirroja parándose a su lado.

- De Hermione y tu hermano- Ginny chasqueó la lengua-. Ya sé que es normal que se peleen…

- Déjalos tranquilos…- le susurró-. Es la naturaleza de su relación- su vista se posó en las inmensas montañas que se abrían a un costado de aquella calle-. Creo que esto es lo que más me gusta de este lugar, el ruido del viento cuando el sol comienza a caer, cuando el calor se va y es reemplazado por el frío- ella misma se abrazó mientras sonreía al ver que las luces que iluminaban la montaña se prendían mostrando todo su esplendor.

- Al final le has encontrado algo bueno a este lugar…

- No es lo único bueno que he encontrado- Ginny lo miró un momento a los ojos con entusiasmo-. Creo que de alguna manera le debo encontrar algo positivo, tanto ruido por la noche en plena ciudad- pateó una piedra hacia el precipicio que había detrás de la baranda de aquella acera.

- A mi no me gusta esta ciudad, no me encuentro a gusto en ella- susurró parándose a su lado-. Prefiero mil veces vivir en Inglaterra, pero no tenía nada que me atara allí más que mis padres, y era hora de despegar un poco de ellos.

- Envidio tu determinación, yo estoy todos los días en La Madriguera aunque siempre vuelva a mi casa por las noches- sorbió un poco de su cerveza-. Creo que nunca me podría alejar de allí- se giró hacia el chico.

- Yo estoy pensando seriamente en volver…

- Creo que Ron también lo hará, a pesar de que el equipo es bueno, él prefiere estar cerca de nosotros- Harry sonrió conociendo la determinación de su amigo-

- Ya me lo había comentado… Es algo que debo pensar muy bien- Ginny observaba las montañas mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello.

- Creo que ya debemos volver, se ha hecho muy tarde, y…- dijo la pelirroja, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Te acompaño hasta tu casa, aparezcamos allí- Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo placer al notar el calor de la mano de Harry traspasar su ropa; la imagen del edificio se materializó en su mente y luego algo firme tiró de su cuerpo haciendo que se apretara más hacia Harry.

- Hemos llegado- dijo en el oído del chico, Harry la miró un momento a los ojos antes de descender su mirada a los labios femeninos; y sin pensarlo más de una vez se inclinó hacia ella.

Aquello era adictivo, besarlo, saborear su boca y su lengua, escribir el abecedario con él, los labios de Harry eran firmes y exigentes y Ginny solo podía responderle con la misma intensidad, abrazándolo por el cuello, disfrutando de las manos masculinas en su espalda y en su cabello, del sonido al besarse, de las respiraciones agitadas.

Ginny se separó un momento y colocó una mano sobre sus labios, le sonrió inocentemente y besó su mejilla.

- Nos vemos Harry- dijo mientras entraba a su edificio.

El chico se la quedó mirando un momento con desconcierto antes de que la sonrisa iluminara toda su cara.

- Nos vemos, Ginny…

* * *

¿Y? a alguien le gustó, tuve mis serias dudas con este capítulo, ¡y con el siguiente ni les cuento! se están acercando más entre ellos y las cosas están a punto de darse, es lo único que voy a decir.

Muchas grcias por los reviews, los primeros que me han dejado los pude responder, pero los últimos no, el estudio de esta última semana había consumido todo mi tiempo, y valió la pena =) ¡Uno más y estoy de vacaciones!

¡Espero sus comentarios! nos han sacado del mundial, y bien merecido que lo tenemos... Pero eso no quita que me de pena, así que levántenme el ánimo jaja.

¡Un abrazo enorme! Jor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Harry terminó de estirar sus tendones aquella tarde, el entrenamiento había sido duro, como hace mucho tiempo que no lo era, y sentía todos los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo, todo el día entrenando era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

La semana nuevamente se había pasado volando, había visto a Ginny una vez en aquellos días, cuando Hermione los había citado para ultimar los detalles de la demanda de divorcio, sin embargo las obligaciones de ambos habían impedido verse nuevamente, Harry no sabía por qué, pero los deseos de ver a esa pelirroja, que era su mujer, eran muy grandes.

Ron no servía de mucha ayuda, su hermano tampoco la había visto, al parecer ella estaba muy abocado en un largo informe de toda la Liga Americana, Harry suponía el enorme esfuerzo que llevaba, analizando los viejos resultados, a las estrellas de cada equipo y a todo lo que conllevaba. De alguna manera, pensar en ella, se había hecho algo habitual cada día. Si hasta incluso cuando había salido con unos compañeros a tomar algo en algún bar perdido de la ciudad, ninguna mujer le había parecido tan bonita como ella. Era extraño lo que le pasaba.

Aquella tarde la tenía libre, el partido recién era a mediados de la semana siguiente, por lo que podía aprovechar para salir y divertirse un poco, mal no le haría despejar un poco la cabeza y conocer a otras personas, siempre que en esas personas se incluyan mujeres, no era posible que su cabeza solo se ocupara de una en particular.

Con los compañeros de siempre organizó una de esas salidas espontáneas, él sólo tendría que ir a su casa, buscar algo de ropa y encontrarse con los muchachos en algún lugar en común, luego de ahí irían todos juntos a uno de esos lugares de moda, en donde las mujeres con faldas cortísimas y botas a la altura de la rodilla estaban a la orden del día.

De alguna forma terminaron en un pequeño bar algo popular, en donde los tragos eran bastantes caros y las mujeres algo frías, a Harry sin embargo mucho no le importaba, había puesto su atención en una muy particular mujer con el cabello oscuro que le sonreía en forma gatuna.

Aquella mujer besaba bien, le hacía recordar a una vieja novia de la cual se había separado rápidamente, era buena en lo que hacía pero se solía poner bastante pesada, él no buscaba una relación así. La invitó a unas cuantas copas, pero al hablar con ella no pudo evitar desilusionarse, ella era simple, no hacía nada extraño ni tenía una sonrisa fácil. Es más, casi ni sonreía y si lo hacía era de una forma sensual, como si solo quisiera hacer "eso" con él. ¿Acaso nadie quería algo serio? ¿Acaso ninguna trabajaba de algo medianamente interesante? ¿Ninguna se atrevería en meterse en la platea popular junto a muchísimos hombres alterados con el simple motivo de obtener una entrevista?

Demonios, ella y otra vez ella.

¿Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa?

En algún momento de la noche esa mujer de cabello oscuro pasó a ser otra de cabello castaño, no sabía su nombre, pero besaba bastante mal, le metía manos por todos lados y él en ese momento ya no quería eso, ni él se lo podía creer.

Sin darse cuenta nuevamente estaba solo, con varios vasos vacíos a su lado en donde en algún momento hubo bebidas de colores y cosas de ese estilo. La cabeza la sentía un poco pesada y los ojos le dolían, ese signo no era nada bueno y sospechaba que a la noche siguiente despertaría con una resaca tremenda, lo mejor era que se volviese a su casa, pararía un taxi y le pagaría lo que fuera para que lo lleve hasta su edificio, ni loco se desaparecía en ese estado, corría el riesgo de sufrir una lesión muy dolorosa.

Cuando el aire fresco le golpeó el rostro se sintió mucho mejor, pero en ese momento deseaba con muchas ganas su cama para poder dormir.

o0o0o

Ginny se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde, el informe lo tenía que entregar el lunes y todavía y tenía más de la mitad de la información para pasar; la pantalla de su ordenador brillaba demasiado y muchas de las pequeñas letritas del texto saltaban de un lado a otro haciéndola perder a cada rato. Necesitaba con urgencia algo con qué despejarse.

El café cargado con mucha azúcar la esperaba humeante en la cocina, mientras que las mullidas pantuflas que Bill y Fleur le habían regalado la pasada Navidad acariciaban sus pies, no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento le encantaría estar cómodamente durmiendo en su cama, bien tapada y calentita bajo las mantas. Sin embargo ese maldito trabajo la estaba llamando, y si no avanzaba, no llegaría a tiempo para su entrega, sólo a ella se le ocurría comprometerse en semejante proyecto.

Ya con unas cuantas tazas de café encima y varios platos de galletas, el informe estaba muy avanzado, de alguna manera se había pasado casi toda la noche trabajando en ello, si no se equivocaba, apenas quedaban unas horas para que amanezca y ella aún se hallaba levantada. Sentía los ojos pesados y le picaban, pero tal vez si le ponía las suficientes ganas, alcanzaría a terminarlo de una vez por todas y tener todo el fin de semana libre.

Mientras preparaba otra taza de café, la cual, estaba segura, terminaría sacándole una úlcera en el estómago, el timbre del departamento sonó, del susto que se pegó ella dejó caer la taza al suelo mientras que los vellos de la piel se erizaban. ¿Quién demonios tocaba el timbre a esa hora? Lo único que le faltaba es que fuera una de esas bromas juveniles…

De inmediato el teléfono del departamento también comenzó a sonar, Ginny aún más sorprendida lo atendió quedándose pasmada al oír al cuidador nocturno del edificio diciéndole que alguien la estaba buscando en la entrada.

Extrañada se envolvió mejor en su bata y tomó la llave de la puerta, ¿quién demonios sería a esa hora de la madrugada?

En el ascensor vio su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió de si misma, los ojos los tenía rojísimos, estaba pálida y despeinada. ¡Ese trabajo iba a matarla!

Y más aún…

El cuidador del edificio la iba a matar, torturándola muy lentamente, porque aquel hombre entrado en edad estaba tratando de razonar con alguien bien conocido para ella, que exigía verla y entrar al edificio.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Señorita, por favor ocúpese de este chico…

- Yo lo siento, pero no entiendo que hace aquí- Ginny observó como Harry le sonreía como idiota y como se acercaba a ella algo tambaleante.

- ¡Te extrañé!- le dijo colgándose de su hombro.

- Ya…- Ginny le sonrió al hombre que la había llamado y ayudó a Harry a llegar al ascensor, realmente su estado era deplorable-. Lo siento mucho…- le dijo al hombre que la ayudaba a guiar a Harry hacia el aparato _muggle_.

- Debe cuidar mejor a su novio- replicó el hombre enojado, ella iba a responderle diciéndole que no era su novio, pero era mejor que creyera que sí, quedaría muy mal si le dijera otra cosa.

Harry se apoyó contra la puerta del ascensor murmurando palabras incomprensibles, Ginny lo sostenía por la espalda mientras esperaba que esa maldita cosa llegara al piso donde ella habitaba.

Ginny caminó a tropezones con Harry sobre su hombro hasta llegar al departamento, una vez dentro, lo dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala y de inmediato preparó una taza con un café bien fuerte y amargo, como a él le gustaba.

- Anda, tómate esto- le pidió tendiéndole la linda taza color crema.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó él con la voz ronca.

- Café fuerte, vamos que te hará bien- lo incitó tomado su cabeza y llevándole la taza a los labios.

- Está amargo…- se quejó él haciendo muecas.

- Es como a ti te gusta.

- No- negó él moviendo la cabeza-. Ahora lo tomo dulce, como lo haces tú- Ginny se puso colorada pero agradeció que Harry no estuviera en sus cabales para que se diera cuenta de eso.

- Bébetelo todo mientras yo te preparo algo para la resaca de mañana- Harry le contestó con un gruñido y Ginny sonrió, parecía un niño cuando se comportaba de esa forma.

Rápidamente tomó todos los ingredientes que necesitaba de una pequeña cajita de pociones que siempre llevaba consigo, muchas veces esas pequeñas cosas podían sacarla de situaciones complicadas. En pocos minutos aquel polvillo verde estaba perfectamente dispuesto en un pequeño papel, la administración del libro decía que debía darle un poco ahora y luego más tarde, sino el dolor de cabeza sería terrible.

Cuando volvió a la sala Harry estaba dormido, tenía una de las piernas colgando en el costado del sofá y había intentado quitarse la chaqueta quedando a mitad de camino. A pesar del estado de ebriedad Ginny no pudo evitar verlo como alguien adorable.

Ginny con ayuda de su varita lo hizo levitar hacia la cama de su habitación, y obligándolo a mantenerse sentado en el borde del colchón le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, aquella que olía a perfume de mujer.

Hombres…

Todo lo solucionaban con otras mujeres… ¿Es que nunca aprenderían?

- Eres muy buena…- le dijo él cuando ella le quitaba los zapatos.

- Ya me lo has dicho Harry.

- Y eres muy linda- Harry intentó abrazarla pero calculó mal y le tomó el brazo.

- Trata de dormir un ratito…

- ¿Dormirás conmigo?- interrogó abriendo levemente los ojos, al parecer el efecto del café lo había despabilado un poco.

- No, lo haré en otro lado- tomó el pequeño vaso de agua que había junto a la cama de noche y volcó el polvo verde allí-. Toma esto, así mañana te despiertas mejor- Harry asintió llevándose el vaso a los labios haciendo arcadas al saber el gusto tan horrible que tenía la poción.

- Es un asco- susurró sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos en gesto de disgusto.

- No hubieses tomado tanto- lo reprendió cubriéndolo con las colchas, todavía tenía mucho que hacer, ya luego pensaría en dónde dormiría.

Harry de inmediato cerró los ojos, y Ginny comprendió que el sueño lo había vencido, su respiración era rítmica y acompasada, y su rostro estaba relajado.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a su pequeño ordenador con todos los pergaminos llenos de pequeñas anotaciones a su lado, miró la luminosa pantalla y sonrió, era increíble que él estuviese durmiendo en su cama, cubierto con sus sábanas, como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

De alguna manera, se las ingenió para terminar con la última parte que le faltaba, le quedaban casi dos días para darle una buena corrección y otra leída a consciencia, esperaba que todo el trabajo valiera la pena. Ya cansada, con unas ojeras de seguro por el piso y un terrible dolor de espalda decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Podía ver por la ventana de la sala como los primeros rayos de luz le daban ese color rojizo al cielo y como las nubes se teñían de rosado.

Su cama estaba ocupada y ella tendría que dormir en el sillón, pero daba igual… Al fin y al cabo era su cama ¿no? Él era el que estaba de más y no ella.

Además, Harry estaba totalmente dormido, la borrachera que se había agarrado lo iba a dejar en ese estado hasta altas horas de la tarde, él ni se enteraría de que ella había dormido a su lado, nuevamente.

Con descaro, se sacó la bata que tanto la había acompañado esa noche, abrochó el último botón de la chaqueta de su piyama y se metió bajo las colchas, en donde las piernas calientes de Harry contrastaban contra el frío de sus pies, adoraba acostarse y que la cama estuviese caliente, le pagaría a alguien para vivir aquello más seguido. Harry a su lado se removió algo incómodo, tal vez fuera por el frío del cuerpo de ella, o bien porque le incomodaba la presencia de alguien más.

Cuando el sueño la estaba obligando a caer en la inconsciencia, un abrazo de Harry la sobresaltó, el chico pasaba uno de sus brazos bajo la fémina cintura mientras la obligaba con una de sus piernas a girarse.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella sobresaltada mientras Harry continuaba con su labor.

- Eres tan bonita…- susurró él, Ginny sintió como el aroma a alcohol inundaba sus fosas nasales, como el calor aumentaba unos cuantos grados bajo las sábanas y como las manos de Harry comenzaban a recorrer sus piernas-. Esta noche ninguna se parecía a ti, eran todas tan insulsas...

- Espera… ¿qué haces?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…- susurró Harry en el oído femenino para luego morder con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Basta, detente que estás…- Ginny sintió como el corazón comenzó a latir en su garganta, como el pulso comenzaba a sonar en sus oídos y como la cabeza se le inflaba a punto de estallar, jamás había sentido algo parecido, los labios de Harry recorrían su cuello y la chaqueta ahora abierta no era impedimento para las caricias de las manos masculinas.

Los labios de Harry eran exigentes pero a su vez gentiles, la acariciaban con sutileza para luego desatar una tormenta, una fiesta en su boca.

El chico la volvió a abrazar hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella, atormentando sus sentidos con el perfume de Ginny.

- Hules tan bien- murmuró con la voz ronca, Ginny respiraba agitada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de la excitación. Pasado un tiempo, tan solo unos pocos minutos, la pelirroja sintió el primer sonido, luego el segundo y el tercer ronquido.

- No lo puedo creer…- mustió sonriendo, él se había quedado dormido, y a ella la había dejado con unas ganas increíbles- ¡Que locura!- exclamó sintiéndose cansada, los brazos cálidos del chico la hacían entrar en sopor, y el agotamiento que invadía sus huesos ayudaban a que el sueño se adueñara de ella. Harry la abrazaba y la besaba, le pedía que lo amara, que continuaran casados.

Ella ya estaba soñando…

o0o0o

Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato con una sensación molesta en su garganta, sentía el gusto agrio del alcohol, a su vez que el dolor característico de mañana siguiente luego de una noche de parranda.

El techo que observaba no le era familiar, pero el aroma que emanaba la persona que estaba a su lado si lo era, pero no lo podía identificar. Era algo dulce y ácido, como las frutas en el verano, pero a su vez era exquisito, deseaba abrir los ojos y ver de quien era ese aroma, esas cosquillas sobre su rostro, esa suavidad sobre sus manos.

Lentamente giró su cabeza, sus ojos quedaron clavados en el rostro de la mujer que lo miraba a su lado, las piernas de ella estaban enredadas en las suyas, las manos de ella lo abrazaban por a cintura y su cabello caía sobre su pecho como si de agua se tratara. No entendía qué es lo que hacía en la cama de aquella mujer ni como había llegado, lo último que recordaba era haber salido con algunos compañeros del equipo y luego nada más.

- Al fin has despertado…- susurró Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Ginny sonrió a la vez que se inclinaba sobre él para quitar su cabello del rostro.

- Menos mal que no lo recuerdas- ella abrió la cama y se levantó suavemente, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana cuando ella descorrió la cortina.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Te apareciste anoche en el edificio algo tomado, menos mal que el guardia de seguridad me avisó que me andabas buscando.

- ¿Yo te buscaba a ti?- Harry observó el cuerpo perfectamente vestido de Ginny, y se observó a él mismo con los boxer y aquella camisa arrugada.

- Si lo que te preguntas es si te desvestí yo, pues sí, así lo hice- Harry se sonrojó pero inmediatamente la refutó.

- Mientras no hayas abusado de mí…- Ginny le tiró con una almohada-. ¡Oye!

- Anda, levántate que tienes que tomar la otra mitad de la poción, ¿te duele la cabeza?

- Un poco- Harry apoyó los pies en el suelo y con pereza salió de la habitación sin importarle la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

- Podrías vestirte ¿no?

- No sé donde has dejado mi ropa- Ginny bufó.

- Vamos, tómate esto- le tendió un vaso de agua verdosa-. Así se te pasará.

- Gracias…- de tres tragos se acabó el vaso, haciendo una graciosa mueca al distinguir el gusto-. ¡Esto es un asco!

- ¿Y para qué andas tomando tanto?- Ginny se había envuelto en su bata de franela y caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina buscando qué cocinar, ya era mediodía y la comida debía ser suculenta.

- ¿Me puedo bañar?- Ginny lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- En el estante de la derecha tienes unas toallas, pero te advierto, las cosas que hay allí son todas de mujer…

- Es algo que puedo suportar- le respondió guiñándole un ojo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del baño.

Ginny sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se envolvía en una calidez muy agradable. Deseaba compartir más momentos como ese a su lado, se sentía tan bien hablar así con él, compartir esos momentos de intimidad en donde sólo eran ellos, y nadie más. Harry salió al rato del baño, simplemente con una toalla blanca envuelta en su cintura, su torso musculoso contrastaba enormemente contra el color del género, y su cabello mojado lo hacía ver irresistible.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- inquirió Harry con una pícara sonrisa.

- Nada en absoluto- le respondió sintiendo como el color se le subía a las mejillas.

- ¿Qué estás cocinando?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Algo rápido…- sonrió-. Deberías vestirte…- Harry sonrió aún más mientras se arrimaba.

- No sé dónde has dejado mi ropa.

- Ya te dije, en mi habitación- se giró hacia la mesada para continuar cocinando, sentía como un extraño calor la estaba comenzando a invadir, en eso, Harry que estaba detrás suyo, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?...- susurró cerca de sus labios antes de besarla y perderse completamente en sus boca.

Ginny sólo atinó a levantar sus brazos y colgarse del cuello masculino, Harry la tomó por las piernas y la alzó contra su cuerpo, y lentamente los dos abrazados fueron desplazándose hacia la habitación en donde una enorme cama toda desarmada los estaba esperando.

* * *

Antes que nada, este capítulo está dedicado a mi muy amiga Karla bien conocida por estos lados como Huesos Potter. ¡Te quiero muchísimo!¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! voy a brindar por ti una vez que rinda mañana. Ustedes ya saben, la saludan como se merece y mañana por la mañana me envían buenas vibras a mi, que si apruebo ¡estoy de vacaciones!

Quiero saludar a Rose que esperaba mucho este capítulo y además felicitarla por el la copa que alzó su país, ¡viva por España!; y también a Bita, mi corazón de algodón, que seguro también lo esperaba como todos ustedes.

Mil gracias por los lindos comentarios que me hacen llegar, es una locura abrir el mail y ver las cosas lindas que me dicen, sepan que me inspiran.

Les mando un beso enorme, y nos estamos viendo bien pronto.

Los quiero, Jor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Las manos de Harry se apretaban sobre su piel mientras Ginny hacía todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio tomada de su cuello, a la vez que le devolvía los ardientes besos que él dejaba en su boca. Era como estar en una nebulosa, en donde todo giraba a su alrededor con muchos colores y el calor de las estrellas la agobiaba. De golpe, tanto ella como él cayeron hacia atrás, siendo detenidos por el mullido colchón que solo hizo que ambos estuviesen más juntos.

Harry la miró a los ojos un momento y Ginny se perdió en ellos, el verde se hallaba encendido y su boca mostraba un rictus poco característico en él; Harry le susurró al oído algo que la hizo sonrojar y luego le mordió con picardía el lóbulo de su oreja.

En cierto momento, su calentita bata de franela terminó en el suelo, mientras que las piernas de Harry se enroscaban con las de ella inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

La pechera de su piyama estaba desabotonada, sentía arder la piel descubierta que Harry acariciaba con sus calientes manos, él le besaba el cuello mientras apretaba su cintura. Totalmente turbada y con las pupilas dilatadas observó como el chico terminaba de desabrochar los últimos botones de su piyama, y como se inclinaba a besar su plano vientre. Las manos le sudaban enormemente, y con apretar las sábanas entre sus puños no era suficiente.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella volviendo a besarla en los labios, Ginny se sentía embriagada de placer ahogándose en un mar de sensaciones de las cuales no se quería despegar. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda masculina bajando por su columna, aquella tela que minúsculamente lo cubría era un impedimento para ambos, los dos lo sabían. Cuando sus dedos siguieron el recorrido de esa toalla sobre la cintura de Harry, Ginny lo sintió suspirar. Tan solo hacía falta desatar aquel nudo y ya nada tendría vuelta atrás.

Sin embargo un intenso olor a quemado la sacó de su tarea, Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos y él frunció el ceño.

No podía ser cierto…

- ¡La comida!- exclamó Ginny quitando el pesado cuerpo de Harry de encima, había dejado la hornalla prendida y las chuletas de seguro estaban carbonizadas.

La cocina estaba llena de humo, uno de los trapos que utilizaba para limpiar había quedado junto al fuego, y para su desgracia, éste se había encendido.

- Oh demonios…- susurró tomando su varita de encima de la mesa, con un simple hechizo apagó el fuego. El humo había invadido toda la sala y el olor a quemado era insoportable. Rápidamente abrió las ventanas dejando que el aire fresco se llevase el olor penetrante. Al parecer ningún vecino se había alertado, lo cual en ese momento resultaba ser un alivio, no andaba con ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie.

Harry apareció en ese instante con el pantalón puesto y la camisa sin abrochar, la miraba con diversión a la vez que ella rodaba los ojos.

- No preguntes…- apuntó su varita hacia la mesada y de un solo movimiento quitó los restos de hollín que había.

- ¿Estás bien?- él se acercó a ella y la intentó abrazar, pero ella lo esquivo con un disimulo nada propio de ella.

- Si…- bajó su mirada hacia el lado que Harry miraba, y sonrojándose abrochó los botones que estaban sueltos sobre su pecho-. Creo que se nos ha arruinado la comida…

- Eso parece- Harry se apoyó contra la nevera y la observó con curiosidad, ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y hacía cualquier cosa con tal de no estar cerca de él.

- Podríamos pedir algo para comer- le dijo intentando romper ese tenso silencio que se asentó entre ellos.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Lo que tu quieras- Ginny le alcanzó unos cuantos folletos a la vez que caminaba con prisa hacia su habitación rogando para que Harry no la siguiera, aunque muy en el fondo si lo quisiera.

- ¡¿Te parece bien una pizza?

- ¡Me parece perfecto!- Ginny se miró en el espejo del baño y el reflejo que le devolvió la sorprendió, tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y tenía una pequeña marca en el cuello, sonrió sin quererlo, todo era muy rápido.

Lentamente se puso un pantalón vaquero y una simple polera gris, ya que sentía que en ese momento debía estar correctamente vestida, así estaría más segura, o al menos así se sentiría.

- Pedí una pizza completa, espero que te guste- le dijo Harry al verla salir del baño.

- Como lo que sea- se dirigió a la cocina y le dio una última mirada a la comida que se había quemado-. Si estuviese Ron aquí estaría muriéndose de la risa.

- Me imagino- Harry la tomó del brazo e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo volvió a esquivar-. Lo siento, no imaginé que pasaría esto…

- No tienes que disculparte por nada- lo miró a los ojos un momento-. Tan sólo pasó- se relajó un poco y permitió que Harry le acariciara el rostro-, yo lo único que te quiero pedir es que paremos un poco con esto, porque voy a terminar confundiendo las cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas vas a confundir?- Ginny en ese momento pensó seriamente si Harry era o sea hacía el tonto.

- Nada, deja, ya no importa…- se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la pequeña mesa y apoyó sus brazos sobre ella.

- Explícame que no entiendo- Harry se sentó frente a ella y la miró con cariño, en esas pocas semanas había adquirido una confianza envidiable, Harry sentía que Ginny era una mujer pura, sin tapujos ni nada que esconder, en esa época de su vida era algo sorprendente.

- Ya en serio, no hace falta- le sonrió-. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de tomar?

- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó captando la continua evasión de ella.

- Muchos saquitos de té, café, un poco de gaseosa sin gas…- abrió la heladera moviendo su cabello a un lado-. Leche descremada, cerveza…

- ¿De manteca?

- No, de la _muggle_, es una de mis perdiciones; ¿Te parece bien?- le preguntó sacando unos largos vasos de uno de los estantes-. Por algún lado debo tener algo salado, creo que Ron la última vez que vino trajo de esos aperitivos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- le preguntó él al observarla estirarse por completo poniéndose de puntas para llegar al estante más alto.

- Por favor- Ginny se corrió a un lado y disfrutó de la agradable vista de la espalda de Harry estirándose, mientras el pantalón vaquero marcaba su redondeado trasero.

- Creo que Ron se lo ha comido- la observó un momento-. Podrías ser más disimulada ¿no?- las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron coloradas.

- Si quieres puedo preparar algo rápido con un poco de queso crema- dijo ella tratando de mirar a otro lado.

- Sí, hazte la tonta…- se sentó nuevamente en aquella silla y se cruzó de brazos-. Has lo que más te guste, pero rápido que muero de hambre.

- Está bien, está bien- Ginny sonrió, al menos él sabía como hacerla pasar buenos momentos.

Molly Weasley siempre fue una mujer audaz, con cualquier pequeña cosa podía llegar a hacer una cena deliciosa, y para el regocijo de Ginny, ella lo había heredaro. Se había acostumbrado a tener una pequeña variedad de productos siempre en su nevera, en momentos como ese podían sacarla del apuro, simplemente un poco de queso crema con hierbas picadas dentro de una de aquellas tapitas de masa como ella solía llamarlas, y listo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó Harry devorándose la segunda tartaleta.

- Es una receta de familia, para salvar momentos como este- respondió colocando dos vasos de cerveza sobre la mesa-. ¿Cuándo llega la pizza? Muero de hambre…

- Dijo que en media hora, pero si me haces más de estas cosas me puedo olvidar de la pizza- dijo el chico llevándose otra a la boca.

- Tú porque no has probado lo que hace mi madre- el timbre sonó-. Por fin…

Harry realmente se había pasado, una cosa era comprar una pizza grande, porque vamos, con esas pizzas pequeñas para dos personas no se llenaban ni una muela, pero otra cosa muy diferente era comprar una _extra large_ con todo, y cuando uno dice todo, es porque es así, desde el tomate y el queso hasta el huevo y el orégano. De ahí podían comer dos de sus hermanos y quedarse satisfechos, bueno tal vez fuera una exageración, pero Ginny sabía que para ellos dos eso era demasiado.

- Creo que no comeré por una semana- Harry se acostó en toda la extensión del sofá de la sala mientras Ginny acomodaba la cocina.

- Gracias por ayudarme, ¡eh!- lo regañó Ginny mientras le sacaba los pies de encima del sillón-. Lo estás ensuciando.

- Que pesada que eres, ni que fueras mi madre.

- Por suerte no lo soy- bufó-. Que quites los pies de ahí, ¡Harry!- el soltó una carcajada.

- Pobre del que se ate a ti…

- Por si no lo recuerdas _cariño_, tú estás atado a mí, así que por el momento puedes ir sacando tus piecitos de ahí- Harry la miró con los ojos brillando.

- Oblígame- ella gruñó como respuesta dispuesta a alejarse, pero Harry en un movimiento imprevisto y rápido, tiró de ella obligándola a caer encima de él.

- Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?- Harry rió y luego la calló con un beso al que ella respondió con gusto, rápidamente como había sucedido antes, el beso fue cambiando de intensidad hasta un punto de casi no retorno, pero como Murphy decía, _siempre te van a interrumpir en el mejor momento._

El maldito teléfono celular no paraba de sonar, y Ginny ya se estaba cansando de ese sonidito molesto.

- ¿Puedes atender? Debe ser importante- Harry negó con la cabeza y se levantó con pereza, el teléfono estaba en la habitación de la pelirroja como ella lo había dejado la noche anterior.

- Hable… ah eres tú- contestó volviendo a la sala en donde Ginny se arreglaba el cabello-. ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?- bufó-. No, no he mirado los mails- se revolvió el cabello-. Bueno, en un rato estoy ahí- colgó arrojando el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa ratona.

- ¿Te debes ir?

- Si, el entrenador ha avisado anoche que teníamos una sesión fotográfica para no sé que revista de Quidditch, me están esperando- tomó las zapatillas que estaban junto a sofá y se las comenzó a poner-. Me van a matar por llegar tan tarde.

- Te hubiesen llamado a tu teléfono- Ginny se levantó y tomó su varita-. Ven que te ayudo a arreglarte, quítate la camisa así la aliso- Harry la obedeció mientras se metía al baño y se lavaba un poco la cara.

- ¿Tienes una afeitadora?

- Fíjate en el cajón, creo que hay una sin usar- respondió pasando la varita por la camisa, para ponerle un poco de perfume del que ella ponía siempre a la ropa-. Toma- le dijo entrando al baño mientras Harry se pasaba aquel instrumento por la barbilla-, te la dejo en la puerta.

- Gracias, Ginny- la pelirroja salió del baño con el corazón acelerado, esa actitud tan personal, ese momento tan íntimo que ambos habían compartido.

Porque vamos, ella se había acostado con él con anterioridad, pero ni se acordaba de aquello, hacía apenas unas horas casi lo vuelve a hacer, habían comido juntos, se habían besado, habían reído, pero eso lo había hecho con cualquier otro novio. Sin embargo con Harry era diferente, sólo con él le temblaban las piernas al verlo sonreír, sólo por él se preocupaba y se ocupaba de alimentarlo y plancharle las camisas.

¡Las camisas!

Ni si quiera su ropa solía planchar, se las ponía así arrugadas y como estaban y después dejaba que su propio calor las amoldara; pero no le importaba hacerlo con él. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Con sólo verlo frente al espejo con toda la cara llena de espuma había sido suficiente para que el calor se le subiera a la cabeza, maldito entrenador y maldita sesión de fotos, si tan solo no se tuviese que ir, tal vez en ese momento ambos estarían haciendo algo más divertido.

¡Merlín!

- ¿Sabes si traje algún abrigo?- le preguntó Harry apareciendo a su lado con el cabello mojado y la camisa perfectamente abotonada.

- Sí, lo guardé en mi placard- susurró abriendo la puerta de aquel mueble, Harry tomó su abrigo de paño y se lo colocó al descuido.

- ¿Me abres la puerta?

- Espera que busco un abrigo.

- No bajes, toco el timbre que hay dentro, me puedes abrir desde acá.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó caminando junto a él hacia la puerta.

- ¿No lo sabías?- ella negó, Harry sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Ginny-. Hablamos luego, te llamo ¿si?

- Bueno- Harry se inclinó sobre ella y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

Ginny cerró la puerta cuando él salió hacia el pasillo, miró como su cama aún estaba desarmada y como el departamento se encontraba tan vacío luego de su marcha. Enojada consigo misma por sentirse tan poca cosa, gritó un momento golpeando el suelo con sus pies, tomó su computadora portátil y se dispuso a ver una película acostada en la cama, gran plan para esa tarde tan linda.

En algún momento, mientras la protagonista seguía bailando en la pista, Ginny se quedó dormida., su celular estaba sonando y ella no lo escuchaba, solamente lo sentía como una molestia, como un leve murmullo en medio de la nada. Pero en eso, cuando el teléfono había dejado de sonar, el timbre del departamento si lo hizo, y toda dormida se levantó directo hacia la cocina, dispuesta a mandar al demonio a quien sea que la estuviera molestando.

- ¿Quién es?- respondió de mala manera en el portero eléctrico-. ¿Qué quieres? Que pesada que eres…- bufó-. Ya voy, ya voy…- Ginny tomó un abrigo elegido al descuido y bajó en pantuflas a abrirle a su amiga.

Hermione estaba envuelta en una capa de viaje bien abrigada, tenía las orejas coloradas y el cabello enredado, por lo que podía notar, el frío había invadido la ciudad la noche anterior.

- ¿Estabas ocupada?

- Estaba durmiendo- le respondió caminando junto a ella hacia el ascensor-. ¿Qué haces que no estás con Ron?

- Tiene una sesión fotográfica.

- Ah si, Harry me contó- bostezó.

- ¿Harry?- la observó con sorpresa-. ¿Y cuándo lo viste?.

- Hace un rato se fue- la miró mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba-. Tengo algo que contarte.

- Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme, amiga- la miró un momento antes de preguntar-. ¿Qué está pasando con Harry?

- Ese es el problema- le respondió la pelirroja sacando la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta-. No sé lo que pasa.

- ¿Están saliendo?

- No, por favor, ni siquiera eso. Simplemente nos llevamos bien- se encogió de hombros frustrada-. Me siento segura a su lado, y me divierto mucho- guardó silencio un momento pensando lo que iba a decir-. No te voy a negar que el quiero que el trámite se solucione lo antes posible, pero sé que una vez que estemos divorciados no lo voy a ver más.

- ¿Por qué crees que no lo verás más?- Hermione estaba en la cocina poniendo un poco de agua sobre la hornalla.

- Porque vamos, él es famoso, si esta tan cerca de mí es por todo este lío en que nos vimos envueltos.

- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si él también se siente cómodo contigo?

- Vamos Hermione, es Harry Potter, es tu amigo, todo el mundo mágico sabe lo mujeriego que es- Hermione rodó los ojos-. Y sabes que tengo razón, no lo niegues.

- No lo niego, pero sólo te dije que tal vez él también se sienta cómodo contigo. No es normal que esté tanto tiempo con alguien, a ver dime, ¿se han vuelto a acostar?

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? No olvides que yo soy su abogada, sé que se casaron y se acostaron estando borrachos, además me sorprendes Ginny, no tenías ningún pudor al hablarme de tus otras conquistas- la pelirroja la miró de mala manera.

- No pienso hablar de mi sexualidad con tu mejor amigo, pero para que sepas, no, no nos hemos vuelto a acostar…

- Y ese es el problema- la interrumpió la castaña volcando el agua en una taza de té, Ginny la fulminó con la mirada a la vez que le quitaba la taza de las manos-. ¡Oye!

- Yo también quiero uno- le dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Como digas- le respondió volcando agua en otra taza-. Pero no me puedes negar que estás molesta por eso.

- No digas idioteces.

- No lo niegues- Ginny rodó los ojos-. Te atrae Harry, y él también se siente atraído por ti, es simple.

- Cállate…

o0o0o

Ginny despertó aquella mañana extrañamente feliz, el día anterior había vuelto a ver a Harry y habían salido a comer juntos. El chico cuando quería podía ser adorable, y más cuando la hacía reír cada dos por tres y la terminaba besando como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Ginny había descubierto a una persona totalmente diferente a la que pensaba que era, descubrió que el Harry que mostraba al todo el mundo era solo mera apariencia y que en el fondo y detrás de todos esos disfraces que él solía utilizar para esconderse, había una persona buena y noble, que adoraba conocer.

La nota en la que tanto se había esmerado había sido un éxito, como mínimo esperaba que cuando volviese a Londres su jefe la ascendiera, no le vendría nada mal un aumento a su sueldo, con lo que ganaba le alcanzaba y hasta algunos meses le sobraba más de lo esperado, con un poco de aumento haría desastres, se podría mudar a un departamento más grande y en una zona mejor, o bien podría alquilar la casa que ella siempre había soñado tener y quizás con el tiempo terminar comprándola.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno el sonido insistente de su celular la sorprendió, era extraño que alguien la llamase a esas horas de la mañana, a lo sumo que sea su jefe, o la misma Hermione. Pero al tomar el móvil y ver el número de procedencia abrió mucho los ojos y a su vez sonrió, él siempre la podía sorprender.

- ¿Harry?

- _Yo a ti te voy a matar_- le respondió el chico del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué?- Ginny borró la sonrisa de su rostro y achicó los ojos amenazadoramente-. Primero te calmas y después me cuantas qué te pasa.

- _Eres una_…- gruñó-. _No te creí capaz de hacer algo así._

- ¡Ey! Espera que no sé de que me estás acusando, recién acabo de levantarme y estoy algo dormida. Si me has llamado para insultarme puedes irte bien a la mier…

- _¿No leíste el periódico de hoy?-_ la interrumpió con brusquedad.

- ¿Acaso eres sordo? Recién me acabo de levantar- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en donde el periódico de ese día la estaba esperando.

- _Hazte la tonta…_

- Mira, yo no me hago nada, más vale que tengas una justificación porque no te voy a perdonar así de fácil estas ofensas…

- _Anda, abre el suplemento deportivo._

- ¡Lo estoy buscando!- le gritó sosteniendo el teléfono contra su hombro-. Este maldito periódico…- se quedó callada al ver la tapa del suplemento.

- _¿Lo viste?- _Ginny rápidamente buscó la página que indicaba el pie de la nota.

- No lo puedo creer, yo no… yo no sabía nada- sorprendida y con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora buscó el autor de aquella nota, el culpable de esas fotos.

_- Mira, si el noviecito ese que tienes…_

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó para luego apagar el teléfono con brusquedad y arrojarlo contra la mesa, Ginny se dejó caer sobre la silla observando la foto en donde ella y Harry se besaban en la puerta del edificio donde ella vivía-. Te voy a matar Corner…

* * *

¡Tachán! yo sé que muchos de ustedes querían que ellos pasaran de base, pero no, por el momento no es lo indicado, pero les prometo que pasará pronto. Lamento no haber podido responder los reviews del capítulo pasado, sepan que me gustaron mucho como siempre; sinceramente no tuve tiempo, a pesar de estar de vacaciones, es increíble...

Pronto aparecerán los padres de Harry y al fin conocerán a Ginny, momento que muchos me han preguntado, así que no desesperen que no tarda en llegar.

En fin, les mando un beso muy grande, y como saben, espero sus lindos comentarios.

Jor


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

- ¡Es que es increíble!

- No sé de qué te sorprendes- acotó Hermione mientras continuaba leyendo la revista de modas que acababa de comprar.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Ya sé, ni yo me lo creo aún- revolvió su taza de chocolate y le dio un sorbo-. ¡Que bueno que está!

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Hermione?- la aludida la miró y sonrió.

- Claro que sí Ginny, te estoy escuchando desde que llegaste a casa a buscarme- miró al descuído la imagen de una modelo vestida con ropa moderna-, solamente dices que lo vas a matar y que no lo puedes creer- guardó silencio mientras daba vuelta una página-. Yo te aconsejo que cambies un poco el repertorio, con eso no llegarás muy lejos-. Ginny la miró sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Y tú te consideras mi amiga?- le preguntó dolida.

- Lo soy, eso lo sabes bien- la miró dejando la revista de lado-. Lo hecho, hecho está, no podrás evitar que el mundo vea esas imágenes.

- ¿Crees que debamos negarlo?

- Eso lo debes hablar con Harry, en todo caso este tipos de situaciones son algo comunes para él.

- Pero para mi no…- gimió hundiendo el rostro en sus brazos-. Encima él piensa que yo fui la culpable.

- Pues déjalo que piense lo quiera, al fin y al cabo él armó esa escena frente a Corner. Da gracias que no se enteraron de nuestro secreto.

- ¿Qué secreto?- la miró un momento y luego comprendió-. Ah, ese… tienes razón, si se hubiesen enterado que estoy casada con él...- suspiró.

- Ginny- la miró de forma reprobatoria-. ¿Qué te está sucediendo hoy?

- No lo sé- se miró las manos sobre la mesa-, hoy me levanté contenta, había dormido como nunca… y de repente me llama Harry diciéndome de todo y después esta foto…- se acomodó el cabello cansada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te afecta más? ¿Qué Harry te haya gritado, o las fotos que aparecieron? Deberías fijarte qué es lo que te está pasando en verdad con él.

- Soy una idiota, creo que todo me está afectando- guardó silencio un momento-. Necesito salir de este lugar urgente, la ciudad esta me ahoga- se talló el rostro-. Pero Michael me va a escuchar, tengo unas cuantas cosas para decirle al inepto ese, además que ni se piense que se la va a llevar de arriba, no señor.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

- No lo sé todavía, pero algo se me va a ocurrir- miró su reloj pulsera-. Debo ir a la embajada Hermione, debo hablar con mi jefe- le dijo tomando sus cosas de encima de la mesa.

- Ten cuidado, y trata de tranquilizarte- Ginny le sonrió-. ¿Nos juntamos a cenar?

- Llámame y confirmamos, ¿si?

o0o0o

Harry estaba en el vestuario, el duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido lo había dejado agotado, todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana lo había dejado un poco trastornado, el ver una imagen de él con Ginny besándose no era nada desagradable, pero de ahí a acusarlos de un noviazgo…

Igualmente no sabía si estaba enojado por eso, o por quien había sido el responsable de esa nota, el ex novio de Ginny. Para peor, la había llamado muy enojado, en esos momentos de ira en donde lo que más quería hacer era pegarle al tipo ese, y como es de esperar, se terminó desquitando con ella. Y claro, como bien hermana de Ron que es, ella no se quedó atrás con los insultos, apagó directamente el teléfono, y luego cuando lo encendió, no le respondió ninguna llamada.

Si solamente tuviese enfrente a ese tipo lo golpearía una y mil veces hasta hacerle pedir perdón por todo, Ginny no se merecía ser tratada así, o al menos así lo dedujo luego de pensarlo en frío; el entrenamiento arduo había servido para aclarar sus ideas y sabía que debía disculparse.

Tal vez intentaría volver a llamarla o incluso pasaría por su casa, pero primero debía darse un buen baño, de esos bien largos que te dejan la piel arrugada de tanto mojarse. Deseaba que el agua caliente despabilara todas sus dudas y que como una mágica poción resolviese sus problemas que tanto lo estaban agobiando.

- No pensé en encontrarte aquí- dijo la voz de Ron el cual se estaba duchando en el cubículo junto al suyo en el vestuario.

- Ya sabes, el vestuario es del equipo, es normal que me encuentres aquí- respondió de mala manera.

- Vaya, mejor no me acerco que capaz me muerdes- rió-. No debes tomártelo tan a pecho amigo, no es la primera vez que te emparejan con alguna de tus chicas, en todo caso la que tendría que estar afectada aquí es mi hermana, y no tú.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Por todo lo que la conozco, sé que debe querer arrancarle la cabeza al idiota ese, además detesta totalmente a los cronistas de ese tipo- tomó un bote de champú y colocó un poco del líquido en la palma de su mano-. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, cuando se resuelva aquello con mi hermana todo quedará en el olvido.

- ¿Ella volverá pronto a Londres?

- Por lo que tengo entendido, una vez que salga el divorcio- comenzó a lavar su cabello-. Ella no es una mujer que puede estar alejada mucho tiempo de su familia; y personalmente creo que me iré con ella, no tengo nada que me ate a este club, y como estoy en calidad de préstamo, estoy seguro que seré recibido en Inglaterra.

- Algo de eso me habías dicho.

- Sí, pero ahora lo he decidido, cuando ella se vaya, yo también me vuelvo. Lo hablé con Hermione, ella también extraña- se enjuagó el cabello cerrando los ojos-. ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Volverás?

- Es algo que estoy evaluando…

- A ti tampoco te ata nada aquí, sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras, es más, estoy seguro que en mi club te aceptarían con los brazos abiertos.

- Puede ser, puede ser…- Harry salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una larga toalla blanca, todavía tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y las ideas como la de su amigo lo hacían replantearse a cada instarte volver a Inglaterra con su familia.

Vestido al descuido, se apareció en su casa y se arregló algo mejor, no es que buscara conquistar a Ginny, pero tal vez si la invitaba a tomar algo o bien a pasear, ella lo terminaría perdonando. En el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, había aprendido mucho de las cosas que le gustaban y las cosas que no, sabía que tenía debilidad por las cosas dulces y que las películas románticas eran sus favoritas, no había algo que la apasionara más que discutir con su hermano y adoraba dormir con muchos kilos de mantas encima.

Tal vez la convenciera de tomar un helado, tal vez de ir al casino o a algún parque de diversiones; eso estaba seguro que no lo conocía, y si tanto le gustaba volar, no se lo podía perder.

Con toda la confianza encima se dispuso a ir a buscar a la pelirroja, la tarde se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y esperaba que ella estuviese dispuesta a cooperar; no quería estar peleado con ella. Intentó llamarla a su móvil, pero ella no lo atendió, sonriendo tocó el portero de su casa, pero al parecer no estaba. Algo extrañado llamó a Hermione mientras observaba como un camión de mudanza bajaba muebles en el edificio, no prestó atención a absolutamente más nada, algo pensativo volvió a su piso pensando en lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo con su ex novio. El pobre de Corner se lo tenía bien merecido, de seguro le pondría las cosas en su lugar.

o0o0o

Ginny caminaba apresurada, de tan fuerte que pisaba parecía que sus tobillos mucho no resistirían. Su jefe le había dado la dirección, luego de haber cruzado unas cuantas palabras algo subidas de tono, terminó descubriendo que su ex novio también estaba parando en Las Vegas, el muy maldito buscaba vengarse de lo que le habían hecho, pero se podía ir al mismísimo infierno.

- ¡Corner!- gritó al portero eléctrico cuando el chico atendió al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Ginny? Vaya que sorpresa, supuse que pronto Potter te dejaría tirada y sola…_

- En todo caso lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él no es de tu incumbencia- se calmó un poco antes de continuar-. ¿Me puedes abrir? Tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.

- _Si lo que vienes es a pedirme perdón..._- Ginny se mordió la lengua.

- Oye, lo siento, sé que me equivoqué, y sólo quería que me disculparas- Michael guardó silencio un momento-. Además quiero que todos sepan que Potter no sirve para nada…- miró algo nerviosa el portero esperando que su excusa sea creíble para el chico-. Anda, por favor…

_- Está bien, ahí bajo cariño_- dijo el chico con voz acaramelada y sensual. Ginny sonrió con malicia a la vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo y se retocaba el rouge de los labios, él se las pagaría.

Michael Corner la recibió con una sonrisa anteriormente ensayada en los labios, Ginny en una acción bien de película se tiró en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, todo sea por la venganza. Entusiasmado el chico la hizo pasar al edificio e intentó besarla en el ascensor, ella haciéndose rogar le dijo que esperara, ya que primero tenían que hablar.

Una vez dentro del departamento Ginny dejó su abrigo y su bolso a un lado, Michael se dirigió a la cocina para volver con dos grandes copas y una botella de vino, esos de los caros.

- ¿Sabías que vendría?- le preguntó Ginny con una voz melosa.

- Por supuesto, sabía que me extrañarías, pero no pensé que lo hicieras tan rápido- respondió pasándole una copa de vino.

- Toda la estancia en esta maldita ciudad ha sido un calvario para mí- se sentó en el sofá y lo llamó para que se sentase a su lado-. No sabes lo que te extrañé- Michael la tomó por la cintura e intentó besarla, ella se alejó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Primero hablemos, _cariño…_

Ginny se inclinó sobre el chico dejando la copa sobre una pequeña mesa, disimuladamente sacó su varita del bolsillo y lo apuntó directamente a la frente.

- Olvidaste la primer regla, no descuidarse _¡Incáncero!-_ Michael quedó inmovilizado observándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres una…- Ginny lo hizo callar con una fluorita de su mano.

- _¡Silencius!-_ luego apuntó con su varita la computadora portátil que tenía el chico sobre la mesa-. Bonita máquina _Mike_- él abrió mucho los ojos sin poder hablar-. Una lástima que te haya durado tan poco _¡Bombarda!_- sonrió con malicia a la vez que se arreglaba un poco el cabello y se volvía a abrigar.

Michael gimió un poco, pero la pelirroja sólo lo miró y arqueando una ceja se acercó hacia él.

- ¿Quieres que te quité el hechizo?- él cerró los ojos-. Si no me respondes no puedo saber lo que quieres…- negó con la cabeza tomando su copa de vino dándole un sorbo-. No esperaba menos de ti _Mike_, buen vino, pero te aseguro que los que compra Potter son mejores- rió con gracia-. Y no te preocupes, el hechizo se irá de acá a unas horas, espero que no te den ganas de ir al baño- le guiñó un ojo mientras le quitaba la varita del bolsillo y la dejaba lejos del chico-. Espero que esto te enseñe a fijarte más en lo que publicas; y no te gastes en denunciarme, creo que tu hombría se vería seriamente afectada. Es sólo un consejo- de un movimiento rápido le acaricio el cabello-.¡Nos vemos!- Ginny salió del departamento triunfante, esperaba que lo que había hecho hubiese sido suficiente para bajarle los humos, porque de lo contrario tendría que recurrir a medidas más drásticas, de esas que sólo utilizan los chantajistas con los que ella no congeniaba.

Hermione la esperaba en un restaurante mágico junto a su hermano, por teléfono había acordado con ellos de encontrarse a las siete para cenar, realmente sus ánimos no eran de los mejores, pero sabía que sólo ellos la harían mejorar su humor.

Mientras hablaba con su amiga se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de invitar también a Harry a cenar, pero de inmediato la desechó desviando sus pensamientos a otro lado, él le había gritado por teléfono y ella no se lo merecía.

Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró riendo encantada con los tontos chistes de su hermano, con ellos distenderse era fácil, sólo bastaba con mirar el azul profundo de los ojos de Ron y en la risa contagiosa de su amiga, no los cambiaría por nada. De la comida pasaron a un café y luego a despedirse para verse después, el final de ese día había sido genial, o al menos eso pensaba.

o0o0o

Harry había pedido unas hamburguesas por _delivery_, y luego de comer y de haberse bañado se dispuso a mirar un poco de televisión, tal vez en la señal satelital habría una película que le gustase, o alguna de esas series que a veces seguía. Mientras acomodaba sus piernas encima del sillón viendo como la mujer rubia besaba por fin al chico que le gustaba en medio de semejante guerra, su mente viajó por los recuerdos, en donde él besaba a Ginny en los labios y acariciaba su pequeña espalda.

¿Es qué no podía pensar en otra cosa?

Siempre por alguna u otra razón la imagen de Ginny sonriendo se le venía a la cabeza, y él no podía ignorar como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Parecía tonto, como diría su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, idiotizado por el amor. Su madre seguro que se le reiría y no le creería, porque vamos… Él no podría estar enamorado de Ginny, hacía un mes que la conocía, además no era su tipo.

Era bonita, lo tenía que reconocer, pero no era voluptuosa como a él le gustaban, no se vestía con esas faldas para el infarto, ni tampoco usaba todos los días esos tacones que estilizaban tanto sus pi ernas. Más bien era bajita, con el cabello largo, suave y sedoso, se vestía bien, sabía lo que debía usar, recordaba vagamente aquella vez en donde habían unido sus vidas que ella estaba más alta, además de vez en cuando utilizaba algo de taco en sus zapatos,tal vez debía rectificarse con respecto a eso de las piernas estilizadas; está bien, el perfume de su cabello era inigualable y ni hablar del aroma que se concentraba en su cuello, daban ganas de mordérselo.

Harry hundió su rostro en uno de los almohadones del sofá en donde estaba acostado.

- No puede ser… debe ser sólo la impresión.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo parecido, recordaba vagamente su primer enamoramiento, ni su padre ni su padrino estaban con él, sólo su madre se hallaba para hablar. Con ella no podía expresarse libremente, porque simplemente era su madre, no podía ir a decirle que se sentía atraído por una chica y que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se despertaban a pensar en ella, sin embargo Lily tenía otra forma de ver las cosas; en su momento se las había aclarado muy bien, eran esos los días en donde deseaba hablar con ella y que le despejara la mente.

Harry miró el teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa, tal vez de una vez por todas le respondiera, además de última tenía el número del departamento. Y en caso de que no quisiera atenderlo tenía la opción de ir a verla directamente, ella ya debía estar en la casa. Sabía que había estado mal en gritarle, pero con ella perdía los estribos, no podía controlar lo que sentía, si tan sólo ella lo entendiera.

Casi sin pensarlo se vio buscando en los números recientes de su móvil el número de la chica, al descuido apretó el botón verde que le permitía llamar y esperó ansioso a que los pitidos del llamado fueran respondidos.

- _Harry…-_ respondió la voz de Ginny con una nota de angustia.

- Ginny- frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del tono de voz de la chica-. ¿Pasó algo?

_- Necesito que me ayudes, ven a buscarme_- escuchó los gritos de Ginny hacia alguien que no conocía.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- _En mi departamento_- la llamada se cortó y Harry sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho, sin preocuparle la taza de café que se había volcado en la alfombra, se calzó rápidamente las zapatillas y se abrigó con lo primero que encontró, lo que había escuchado lo había preocupado, debía darse prisa.

o0o0o

Ginny volvió sonriente a su casa, todo había terminado bien, si Harry la volvía a llamar lo iba a atender y le iba a proponer resolver las diferencias, porque entendía perfectamente el enojo del chico, no a cualquiera le gusta que lo relacionen con una completa desconocida, obviando el tema de que era su esposa, pero bueno, eso es un caso aparte.

Sin prestar atención a las señas del conserje que estaba en el lobby de entrada Ginny se subió al ascensor y dejó que aquel aparato _muggle_ la llevara hasta su piso, apoyada contra una de las paredes de metal cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire en un suspiro cansado, extrañaba horrores a su familia, deseaba volver a su casa y abrazar bien fuerte a su madre, y luego acostarse en su cama y dejarse envolver por el calor de las mantas de plumas que tan caro le habían costado.

Buscó en su cartera la llave del departamento, detestaba no poder usar su varita con total libertad, se tenía que andar cuidando de que nadie la viera con un palo en la mano murmurando palabras extrañas, maldita ciudad. Pero al caminar sobre el pasillo, la sorpresa que se llevó fue muy grande.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó acercándose rápido, viendo como sacaban sus maletas llenas de ropa, reconoció a la persona que lo estaba haciendo, era una de las mujeres que se ofrecía a limpiar las habitaciones de los habitantes-. ¡Oye! Esa lámpara es mía, y esa es mi computadora.

- Lo siento señora, yo sólo acato órdenes- le respondió la mujer amablemente.

- ¿Dónde las están llevando?- enojada se metió en el cuarto y vio como seguían guardando lo poco que quedaba de su ropa en otra valija.

- Nos dijeron que teníamos que desalojar el departamento, sus cosas van a estar en el lobby esperando por usted, señora- dijo la mujer poniendo la valija en el ascensor.

- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que le dio esa orden?- le dijo deteniéndola por el brazo.

- El conserje…- Ginny tocó el botón del ascensor y muy enojada se dispuso a decirles unas cuantas palabras al tipejo ese-. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para sacar todas mis cosas?- preguntó enfurecida al tipo cuando lo vio.

- Señora, usted estaba advertida, de tiempodebía renovar el contrato por otro mes más si quería continuar habitando ese departamento.

- ¿Y por qué nadie me dio por enterada?- bufó-. Es una falta de respeto que yo llegue a mi casa y me estén sacando las cosas.

- Usted fue la que dijo que no hacía falta avisarle, que abandonaría el lugar antes.

- Ginny lo miró con enojo y se sentó tallándose el rostro en uno de los pequeños sillones que intentaban darle un poco más de lujo a ese destartalado lobby. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, ella había dicho eso, en teoría se tendría que haber ido hace dos semanas, y sin embargo allí seguía, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por a cabeza el tema del contrato.

- ¿No puedo pagarle un mes más?

- Lo siento, el lugar ya está reservado, pero si quiere le puedo ofrecer…- el teléfono de Ginny comenzó a sonar, Harry la estaba llamando. De una extraña manera al escuchar su voz unas enormes ganas de llorar se le vinieron encima, quería verlo y abrazarlo y que la llevara con él.

Sin proponérselo le había pedido que vaya a buscarla, y no se arrepentía por eso, estaba segura de que él no tardaría nada, se aparecería junto al edificio y entraría por la puerta vidriada como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¿Qué pasó, Ginny?- la pelirroja se paró con lágrimas en los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos del chico.

Harry sólo la abrazó y acarició su espalda.

- Anda, dime lo que pasa…- susurró en su oído.

- Me tengo que ir, me olvidé… es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, debía renovar el contrato por el departamento y ahora no tengo a dónde ir, dinero tengo pero es que justo ahora…- su voz se quebró un poco, más no lloraba, Ginny estaba algo triste pero también estaba muy enojada con el conserje de aquel edificio.

- ¿No te dieron alguna opción?

- Otro departamento, pero ya no quiero estar más en este lugar- miró con desagrado al hombre que ordenaba a la mujer de limpieza que dejara las valijas en un costado-. Llamaré a Hermione, seguro que me puedo quedar una noche allí y mañana buscar un lugar- Harry la apretó contra su pecho y ella se sintió reconfortada por eso.

- No, tú no irás a lo de Hermione, te vendrás a mi casa porque tengo mucho lugar y una habitación esperando por ti- la besó brevemente en los labios y la volvió a abrazar-. Mañana decides que hacer, pero ahora te vienes conmigo, y que no se diga más- repuso al verla intentar refutarlo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada- puso su índice en los pequeños labios femeninos y sonrió-. ¿Falta alguna cosa?- preguntó mirando las valijas que pertenecían a Ginny.

- No, está todo- respondió echando un vistazo rápidamente a las cosas que habían bajado del departamento.

- Vamos- Harry tomó las valijas mientras Ginny paraba un taxi, rápidamente cargaron todo y sin decir adiós se pusieron en marcha hacia el piso de Harry.

Pasaría la noche en su casa, eso ni ella se lo imaginaba. Aquel día había sido uno de los peores, había empezado mal y había terminado peor, pero al menos Harry estaba a su lado, acariciándole los brazos y besando su cabeza.

Tal vez no era tan malo tener de esos días de vez en cuando.

* * *

Prometo que el siguiente será más interesante, y para la alegría de muchas al fin aparecerán los padres de Harry en escena.

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a las personas que me dejan reviews tanto en esta como en mis otras historias, a las cuales no tengo forma de responderles, si al menos me dejaran un mail... He recibido esta semana un comentario muy lindo de parte de Vannya, si estás leyendo esto, gracias, palabras como esas hacen que sienta que todo lo que escribo ha servido de algo.

Ahora sí, no los molesto más y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente, no sin antes pedirles que crucen los dedos por mí, el lunes ando de exámen y ustedes siempre me han dado suerte; además no se olviden que si apruebo ahora, tendré más tiempo de escribir ;)

Los quiero, Jor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Los sucesos de la noche anterior habían caído sobre ella como si fuera un enorme muro de piedra que acabara de ser demolido, recordaba haber llegado al departamento siendo abrazada por el chico, recordaba que había bebido algo que la había tranquilizado, y recordaba que Harry le había mostrado una hermosa habitación, con una pequeña cama delicadamente decorada y unos cuantos muebles haciendo juego.

Supo que Harry la obligó a dormir, le mostró el baño en donde ella se puso su pijama y luego la arropó cual niño asustado. Ginny sólo recordaba eso antes de quedarse dormida.

Harry estaba desayunando mientras leía el diario matutino de la ciudad, ya que dentro de una hora debía ir al entrenamiento, y agradecía que al día siguiente fuera sábado, a la mañana tendría un encuentro y luego estaría toda la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera, y eso incluía salir a algún lado con Ginny, ella seguro que estaría dispuesta a festejar la victoria con él y con su hermano.

Los ruidos en la habitación que ocupaba la chica le dijeron que ella ya se hallaba levantada, tranquilo continuó leyendo hasta que los pasos de la pelirroja se oyeron cerca, ella estaba envuelta en su bata de franela y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo improvisada.

- Buen día.

- Buenos días- Ginny se dejó caer en la silla frente a Harry y él le pasó una taza de café recién hecho-. Gracias.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Como un bebé- bostezó-. Creo que compraré una cama como esa para mi casa- él sonrió-. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

- No fue nada- dijo él desviando la mirada.

- Ahora mismo me pondré a buscar un lugar para rentar estas últimas semanas- tomó el suplemento de inmuebles, pero Harry la detuvo tomándole la mano.

- No hace falta que te vayas, ¿cuánto tiempo más te quedarás?

- Es mucho tiempo Harry, son dos semanas que a ti te voy a incomodar.

- Tú no molestas…

- Harry yo no quiero ser un impedimento para que traigas a tus novias, además tú tienes tu intimidad y yo…

- ¿Olvidas que soy un hombre casado?- Ginny rodó los ojos divertida-. No te rías, yo juré fidelidad frente a un altar.

- Harry- lo retó Ginny tomando de su taza-. Hablo en serio.

- Y yo también hablo en serio, no molestas, te conozco, además casi nunca estoy en casa, si no estoy entrenando estoy haciendo otra cosa- Ginny sonrió levemente-. ¿Lo vas a pensar?

- Está bien, lo pensaré, esta noche te doy mi respuesta.

- Siempre que me cocines como tú sabes hacerlo, y mientras no me quemes las ollas- ella rió.

- ¡Tonto!

Harry se había despedido de ella con un beso en la comisura de los labios y ella le había sonreído como lo hacía siempre, le era imposible resistirse a los encantos del chico cuando se comportaba tan tierno con ella. Ginny decidió que esa noche cocinaría un plato muy especial para él, no por nada era la hija de Molly Weasley, llevaba parte de sus genes. Ella estaba segura que a Harry le gustaría.

Para aquel día no tenía nada planeado, tan solo escribir y tal vez salir a caminar, Harry le había dado una copia de la llave del edificio, pero en realidad poco le importaba salir. Prefería disfrutar de las comodidades que le regalaba aquel departamento, sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así en mucho tiempo, dudaba que el sueldo que esperaba ganar le permitiera darse semejante lujo.

Ginny se dedicó lo que quedaba de la mañana a recorrer la casa, y sin duda su parte favorita continuaba siendo el baño, pero obviamente de los dos que había en ese piso, el de la habitación de Harry se llevaba todos los premios. Volver a entrar a ese cuarto en donde tantas cosas habían pasado la hizo estremecer, pero llegado un punto aquella extraña sensación se convirtió en un antojo, en un deseo que no podía describir. La cama de Harry estaba arreglada, un cubrecama verde oscuro completaba la escena mientras que el aroma del perfume que el chico le embotaba la cabeza. Observó maravillada la cantidad de pequeños recuerdos que tenía sobre uno de los mobiliarios, cada cosa tenía su personalidad y ella no podía más que maravillarse por eso.

Mientras se preparaba algo para tomar a mitad de la mañana, decidió darse un baño, de aquellos que sólo se dan pocas veces en la vida, colocó en la enorme tina muchas sales de colores y espumas con aromas que la hacían relajar, cuando se hundió en el agua aromática no pudo más que regocijarse de una forma primitiva, era increíble estar disfrutando de semejante placer. El hidromasaje acallaba el dolor de su espalda y el suave efluvio la hacía aflojarse, en cierto momento temiendo quedarse dormida, abrió la ducha caliente y terminó de aclararse el cuerpo. Una hermosa y acolchada bata blanca la esperaba detrás de la puerta mientras que sus pies descalzos se amortiguaban del frío debido a la mullida alfombra que había en el suelo.

Se peinó tranquila, esperando que el mismo calor de la habitación le secara el cabello, se puso cremas y distintos ungüentos en la piel, y se vistió ligera, con un simple pantalón deportivo y una campera haciendo juego. Total pasaría toda la tarde ahí, y más que salir a hacer las compras no haría.

Cuando Harry volvió a la casa el aroma que invadió sus sentidos le hizo gruñir el estómago, Ginny había estado cocinando y él estaría encantado.

- ¿Ginny?- Harry la buscó en la cocina no encontrándola, se dirigió hacia la habitación que ella ocupaba y tampoco la encontró-. ¿Ginny?- la volvió a llamar yendo hacia su propia habitación, pero tampoco estaba-. Que raro…- la risa de la chica se escuchó cerca y Harry curvó los labios al haberla encontrado.

El balcón de ese departamento era enorme, tenía una cómoda mesa y unas cuantas sillas, el sol le daba de lleno en ese momento del día y Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, con su computadora portátil en la mano mientras bebía una taza de té.

- ¡Harry!- Ginny al verlo se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo-. Espero que no te moleste que haya cocinado…

- ¿Molestarme? Estás loca- la besó suavemente en los labios y de la mano la llevó para dentro-. Deseaba mucho volver a casa y encontrarte- le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la volvió a besar, esta vez profundamente, siendo alejado por Ginny quien lo miró divertida.

- Ven que te preparo algo de tomar- Harry la siguió con la vista disfrutando de la perfecta imagen de su cuerpo caminando con gracia y su cabello bailando en su espalda.

- ¿Qué has cocinado?

- Pastel de melaza, y también preparé unas galletas con la masa que me sobró. ¿Quieres café o prefieres chocolate?

- Lo que tú tomes- le dijo bostezando.

- Estás cansado…- la voz de Ginny sonó como un reto-. Deberías dormir un poco, mañana tienes el partido y sabes que debes estar descansado.

- Tal vez duerma un rato- Ginny asintió débilmente antes de acerarse al chico, ponerse de punta y besarlo con suavidad en los labios, Harry le respondió con una sonrisa, acariciando su menuda espalda y perdiéndose en el aroma del cabello de ella.

En esas últimas semanas había descubierto que los labios de Ginny no se comparaban con ninguna otra y que el aroma de su cuello no podía ser reemplazado por ningún perfume de esos que siempre le regalaban. Ella no pedía nada a cambio, ella era independiente y con la cabeza bien centrada, todo lo contrario a lo que siempre había tenido. Ginny podía entregarse ardiente a sus labios y mostrarse sumisa frente a sus manos, pero bien en el fondo era una mujer que luchaba por su libertad, que no se iba a conformar con ser una simple mujer.

- Se va a pasar el agua…- susurró Ginny contra sus labios apretándose más a Harry.

- Y no queremos que suceda eso- ella rió divertida antes de robarle un beso fugaz y girarse a apagar la llama de la hornalla.

- ¿Qué tomarás?

- Un poco de café, y quiero unas cuantas porciones de tarta- Ginny asintió poniendo manos a la obra-. Cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra me tendrás que hacer al menos una docena de esos pasteles- Ginny no le respondió y Harry quiso morderse la lengua por haber hablado de más.

- Hablé con Hermione esta mañana, ella ya sabe que estoy aquí- le dijo girándose secándose las manos-. Ya ha enviado los papeles al juzgado, al parecer debido a nuestro buen comportamiento y por no tener ninguna deuda con la ciudad, el trámite va a ser rápido. Dijo que es muy probable que en una semana y media ya esté terminado, que sólo tendríamos que ir a firmar.

- Bien, es lo que ambos queríamos- ella asintió desviando la mirada.

- Ve a sentarte en la mesa mientras preparo esto- le dijo evitando continuar hablando del tema.

Harry disfrutó con sordo placer lo que ella había cocinado y luego con la barriga llena y contenta se acostó sobre el sofá para tomar una siesta, Ginny le sugirió dormir en la cama, pero él se negó por completo, prefirió quedarse durmiendo sobre las piernas de Ginny mientras ella miraba una película por televisión.

La hora de la cena llegó más rápido de lo esperado, Harry se encontró despertando luego de haber dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, oliendo un apetitoso aroma que provenía desde algún lugar cercano. Con los ojos pequeños por el sueño y el cabello todo despeinado se asomó a la cocina y se quedó mirando como el pequeño cuerpo de le pelirroja envuelto en un delantal de cocinero mezclaba con una larga cuchara el contenido humeante de una olla.

- Eso huele bien- le dijo con la voz ronca, ella se giró asustada y al verlo hizo un gesto gracioso.

- Me alegro que te guste, es una receta de mi madre, aunque nunca logro que me salga como a ella.

- ¿Qué es?- Harry se acercó a la nevera y sacó una botella de zumo de naranja y se la llevó a los labios.

- ¿Por qué no te sirves?

- Es más fácil así- con los labios húmedos por el jugo le dio un suave beso haciéndola enrojecer, la sensación fría y dulce de los labios de Harry la habían hecho temblar-. No me has dicho lo que cocinas.

- Un estofado- a él le brillaron los ojos-. Y también hice un poco de sopa- señaló con su cabeza otra olla más pequeña.

- Vaya, creo que en estos días que estés viviendo aquí me harás engordar como un cerdo- ella se rió-. No es gracioso, así que no te rías; me terminarán echando del equipo.

- O tal vez te contraten como quaffle- él la miró ofendido y amenazante se acercó a hacerle cosquillas-. ¡No! Espera Harry- él no le prestó atención y prefirió seguir con el ataque-. Eres cruel…

Harry sólo se rió más.

Ambos acordaron escuchar un poco de música antes de irse a dormir. Harry debía acostarse temprano, la concentración antes del partido comenzaba a altas horas de la mañana y para estar en perfecto estado debía descansar lo suficiente.

Por insistencia de Ginny se acostó temprano, ella discretamente había evadido cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ellos, y él, sin pelos en la lengua se lo había echado en cara. Sin embargo, con sus extraños manejos lo había terminado convenciendo de irse a dormir sin siquiera permitirle darle un beso.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó antes que él y preparó un suculento desayuno que Harry devoró gustoso antes de ir al club. Ella debía prepararse para asistir al partido, esa mañana hacía mucho frío por lo que debía buscar ropa bien abrigada, un gorro, una bufanda y guantes. Mientras limpiaba, unos sonidos en la chimenea le alertaron la llegada de alguien, ella sonriendo supuso que Harry se había olvidado de algo, por lo que no le dio importancia y siguió lavando las cosas y ordenando los cacharros. Sin embargo cuando un hombre muy parecido a Harry se asomó por la puerta ella no pudo más que pegar un grito.

- ¿Qui-quién es usted?- Ginny se secó las manos nerviosas y tanteó su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- La pregunta es quién eres tú, ¿y qué haces en la casa de Harry?- el hombre de igual estatura que Harry y ojos color chocolate la miró con curiosidad y sonrió-. ¿Eres su novia?

- ¿Qué?- Ginny estupefacta observó como una mujer pelirroja abrazaba al hombre por los hombros.

- ¡Ay! Disculpa nuestra llegada sorpresiva- dijo la mujer sonriendo con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿Tú eres la novia de Harry, no?- Ginny la miró extrañada-. No hace falta que lo niegues, los ha visto todo el mundo mágico- rió con gracia acercándose a Ginny y tomándole los brazos con afecto.

- Creo que se está equivocando, yo sólo soy una amiga de Harry.

- Siempre se dice eso al principio- comentó el hombre divertido ganándose una mirada de reproche de la mujer pelirroja más grande.

- Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Potter, y soy la madre de Harry- Ginny la miró con los ojos abiertos y observó al hombre tan parecido a Harry.

- Entonces usted es James Potter- murmuró señalándolo para luego bajar la mano algo sonrojada.

- Creo que esta adorable chica tiene tu inteligencia cariño- Lily lo miró con regocijo a la vez que tomaba las manos de Ginny.

- No sabía que Harry estaba viviendo contigo…

- Yo estoy aquí porque tuve un problema- intentó excusarse-, pero en una semana me vuelvo a Inglaterra- Lily asintió con los ojos brillantes-. No hagan caso a lo que dice el periódico, es todo mentira… esas fotos…

- ¿De casualidad tienes algo que ver con Arthur Weasley?- le preguntó James tomando una porción de pastel, cortando la excusa de ella.

- Él-él es mi padre.

- ¿¡Tu padre! Lo que son las casualidades- dijo mirando a Lily-. Conocemos a Arthur y a su mujer Molly desde hace años, trabajamos juntos en unas cuantas investigaciones _muggles_.

- Él me ha hablando alguna vez de usted- Lily volvió a acaparar la atención de la pelirroja apretándole la mano.

- ¿Y Molly? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? Yo me acuerdo de ti, eres la más pequeña, Harry tenía un año cuando tu naciste, eras adorable- Ginny sonrió ante el elogio de Lily.

- Harry seguramente todavía piensa que es adorable, y si me permites, yo comparto la idea de mi hijo- dijo James, Ginny se sonrojó y Lily lo miró enojada poniendo las manos en forma de jarra sobre su cadera.

- ¿Me tengo que poner celosa?- James negó mientras besaba suavemente en los labios a su mujer.

Ginny se vio obligada a desviar la vista, recordaba que Harry le había comentado que sus padres eran algo efusivos en el amor que se profesaban, nada que ver a Molly y Arthur que dejaban esas cosas para la intimidad.

- ¿Quieren que prepare algo de tomar?- preguntó intentando sacar un tema de conversación-. Yo justo me estaba por ir, pero puedo llegar un poco más tarde.

- ¿Tú hiciste este pastel? Está delicioso…- murmuró el hombre llevándose una porción a la boca, Ginny asintió sonriéndole levemente-. Un cafecito no me vendría nada mal.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por nosotros- le dijo amablemente Lily pasándole una servilleta a James-. ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

- Hoy juega un partido, yo estoy yendo para allí- James se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Me había olvidado!

- ¿Harry te lo había dicho?

- Cuando hablamos por teléfono el otro día me lo había comentado...

- Si quieren podemos ir juntos- Lily y James la miraron un momento-, yo tengo un pase por trabajar en el periódico, además Harry me consiguió una buena ubicación- de improviso Lily la abrazó un momento con suavidad.

- Eres un sol- Lily inmediatamente se puso a buscar ropa abrigada que ponerse y le pasó una gruesa capa a su marido, los tres irían a ver a Harry, Ginny no se lo podía creer, iría a ver a su _marido_ jugar con sus recién conocidos _suegros_. ¡Cuánta ironía!

La ubicación en las gradas era perfecta, Ginny no hubiese podido pedir un mejor asiento a pesar de ser parte del periódico, toda esa clase de beneficios traía ser la _conocida_ de Harry, James había comprado uno de aquellos tontos gorros con colores luminosos para alentar a su hijo, mientras que Lily solo negaba con la cabeza.

El juego dio comienzo rápidamente, y a los pocos minutos dio por concluido dando como ganador al equipo de Harry y su hermano, la snitch dorada había caído en las manos de Harry en forma precoz, ni tiempo a hacer ninguna jugada habían tenido por la velocidad de culminación del encuentro.

Harry al verla, volando sobre su escoba, le sonrió con la sensualidad, aquella sonrisa que solía usar con ella; pero al ver a sus padres al lado de Ginny, la mirada le cambió por completo, los ojos le brillaron y esa sonrisa lánguida y varonil se hizo aniñada. Miró con velocidad a Ginny como pidiéndole explicaciones, Ginny tan sólo se encogió de hombros como única respuesta, no había explicaciones para eso.

Como siempre, lo esperaron en la puerta del vestuario, Hermione estaba allí, pero ella ya conocía al matrimonio Potter, un breve saludo y unas cuantas palabras afectuosas le fueron suficientes a Ginny para entender el inmenso cariño que le tenían los padres de Harry a su amiga.

Cuando Harry salió de aquel cuarto tan caluroso junto al hermano de Ginny, Ron, ambos con enormes bolsos colgados de sus hombros, lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo de su padre, que lo apretó fuerte y le palmeó la espalda, luego Lily le besó la mejilla y le acomodó con infinito cariño el cabello, Harry sólo podía dejarse mimar.

- Deberías cerrar la boca si no quieres que se te caiga la baba- Ginny miró molesta a su amiga por ese comentario.

- ¿Lo dices por mi?

- ¿Acaso hay otra?- Ginny la fulminó con la mirada cruzándose de brazos, pero lo que hizo Harry la dejó sin palabras, se acercó a ella para simplemente saludarla, o eso era lo que pensaba Ginny, pero de improviso se inclinó sobre su pequeño cuerpo y depositó un dulce beso en los labios, de esos que te dejan con ganas de más.

- Ella es Ginny, una persona especial- le dijo a sus padres presentándola, a Lily los ojos le brillaron encantada-. Es la hermana de Ron.

- Ya le hemos conocido hijo, déjame elogiar las maravillosas manos que tiene para la comida, probé un pastel de melaza- la expresión de James hizo reir a todos, ¡Merlín Lily! Deberías aprender un poco de ella, a ver si podemos comer un poco más variado en casa.

-¿Tienes alguna queja cariño?- le preguntó ella amenazante pellizcándolo en el brazo, James negó tragando duro-. ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer ahora?

- Nada- respondió Ginny rápidamente adelantándose a Harry-. Pero podemos ir a la casa de Harry y tomar algo caliente, con el frío que hace podríamos ver alguna película.

- ¿Prometes cocinarle algo a tu suegro favorito?- Ginny se sonrojó y todos rieron.

- ¡James!

- Prometo cocinarle algo a mi único suegro- Harry se sintió elogiado por eso, y Hermione lo notó.

- ¡Basta de tanta charla!- exclamó Ronald sorprendiendo a todos-. ¡Vamos a tu casa compañero! Que me estoy congelando y además muero de hambre- acotó pasando su brazo por el hombro de Hermione.

De esta forma las tres parejas se alejaron del estadio para buscar un buen punto de desaparición.

Ginny miró a Harry a su lado y el chico le apretó la cintura.

- Eres adorable...- susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su menuda espalda-. Mis padres ya te adoran, ¡Merlín me salve!- Ginny se apretó a su lado sonriendo, pensando que dejarse llevar tal vez no sería tan malo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! muchísimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan capítulo a capítulo, me hacen sentir muy pero muy feliz, en serio. Por otra parte, también muchas gracias por toda la suerte que me desearon para mi exámen, me he sacado mucha mejor nota de la que esperaba y cuando me enteré del puntaje pegué un grito que más de uno se asustó. Así que gracias por todo.

En el próximo capítulo se desarrollará la cena, y tanto Harry como Ginny conocerán muchas más cosas del otro, digamos que se meterán en ámbitos más personales. Además dentro de muy poco llegará ese momento HG que tanto esperamos, pero paciencia, que solito vendrá.

El próximo lunes comienzo las clases y lamentablemente mi tiempo se verá reducido, igualmente haré todo lo posible por mantener la regularidad de actualización como hasta ahora, los capítulos son cortos así que prometo dar todo de mí.

Como ya saben, espero sus comentarios, sólo ustedes logran que actualice más rápido.

Un beso bien grande, Jor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Todo parecía irreal, como si ella no fuera protagonista de semejante momento. Es que era simple, tan corriente como respirar, sintiendo el aire llenar los pulmones inflando la barriga para luego expulsarlo y seguir sonriendo, agradeciendo a la vida por estar vivos. No era normal sentir la familiaridad que sentía cuando Harry la tomaba de la mano o la apretaba por la cintura, no era normal encariñarse tan rápido de Lily y James haciendo unas pocas horas de haberlos conocido, no era normal que Hermione y Ron planearan salidas algún día en el Londres _muggle_ para las tres parejas. Nada era real, pero ella se lo estaba creyendo, se lo quería creer.

Las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas de lado que intercambiaba con Harry le hacían latir con fuerza el corazón, Ginny se sentía única, como nunca jamás se había sentido. Todo eso se arremolinaba en su cabeza mientras vigilaba que aquel pastel de carne por el cual tanto se había esmerado, saliese perfecto.

- Eso huele bien…- musitó Lily Potter entrando con dos copas en sus manos ofreciéndole una a la otra pelirroja.

- Vieja receta de familia- respondió aceptando el vino blanco que su suegra le pasaba.

- Los chicos irán a comprar un poco de helado- dijo la mujer más grande apoyándose contra una pared-, y también mi marido, aunque a veces debo hablar de él como un chico más- acotó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Hablaban de mi y de lo divino que soy?- preguntó James entrando a la cocina seguido por Harry, el primero abrazó a su mujer por la cintura besando su mejilla, mientras el otro se acercaba a la otra pelirroja.

- ¿A ti te traigo de chocolate y fresa?- indagó Harry a Ginny tomándola por las caderas.

- Sólo chocolate, creo las fresas me están dando alergia- sonrió, él asintió con un beso y salió junto a su padre que aún tenía tomada de la mano a Lily.

- Hombres…- susurró Lily sonrojándose y soltando su mano de James el cual tiraba de su mano, con los ojos brillantes, a Ginny le enterneció ese gesto, era la misma mirada que tenía su madre para con su padre, de puro amor.

- Son indispensables para nosotras- Ginny dejó la dulce copa sobre una mesa y se dispuso a quitar del fuego las patatas que estaba hirviendo.

- Se nota que Harry te quiere mucho, hace años que no lo veía tan entusiasmado con una mujer- la pelirroja más joven sólo asintió con la cabeza-. Sé que me has dicho que no son novios, y no quiero inmiscuirme en la pareja…

- No pasa nada.

- Entenderás que como madre sobre protectora que soy…- suspiró-. Ojalá él se de de cuenta pronto de la mujer que tiene al lado- le sonrió-. ¿Así que eres reportera?

- Así es, me especializo en la parte de deportes…

- Que mi marido no te escuche decir eso porque se pondrá insoportable…- bufó-. No entiendo que le pueden ver de divertido a volar detrás de una estúpida pelota, pero en fin, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Son cuestiones de costumbres, por ejemplo mis hermanos me inculcaron toda la vida el amor por el Quidditch.

- Pues claro, en mi caso fue muy diferente. Verás, yo soy hija de _muggles_, y cuando ingresé a Hogwarts no sabía nada del mundo mágico- dijo emocionada-. Fue todo un enorme descubrimiento, muy hermoso- se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo también fui a Hogwarts, al igual que todos mis hermanos, fui capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Capitán?- sonrió con alegría-. James se moriría si escuchara eso ¿A qué es lindo? Ese colegio era fabuloso- sonrió con tristeza-. Lamentamos toda la vida con James no haber podido enviar a Harry allí, pero todo era muy complicado…

- Harry me ha comentado algo de eso- Lily le sonrió como agradecimiento.

- James andaba en busca de Voldemort y nos veíamos obligados a viajar con él para todos lados, tanto por nuestra seguridad, y para tranquilidad de nosotros, estando cerca era preferible- los ojos se le oscurecieron recordando aquellos momentos-. Lamentablemente Harry fue el que lo sufrió, pero por suerte conoció a Hermione en un colegio de Francia, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estudiaba en casa- sonrió-. Pero cuéntame tú, ¿nunca pensaste en jugar en algún equipo?

- Hice el intento, pero un problema de salud me lo impidió, luego perdí la forma, y tal vez…- se quedó pensativa un momento antes de continuar hablando-. Después se pasó el tiempo o se me fueron las ganas- se encogió de hombros-. No lo sé, ahora estoy cómoda con lo que hago; y conociendo los pormenores de los jugadores, ya que mi trabajo es entrevistarlos, creo que la vida no es tan linda para ellos. Siempre solos, yendo de un lado a otro, buscando el mejor club.

- Harry nunca tuvo nada que lo atara a un lugar, cuando James y yo nos asentamos en Londres, Harry ya era grande, no tomaba ningún lugar como propio- guardó silencio-. Es culpa nuestra… ¿quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó al ver como Ginny filtraba el agua de las patatas y se disponía a aplastarlas.

- ¿Me puedes pasar la leche?- Lily asintió caminando hacia la nevera.

- Tu te volverás pronto a Inglaterra, ¿o me equivoco?- inquirió mientras le pasaba el cartón con una bonita ternera dibujada.

- Como en dos semanas, unos trámites me impidieron volverme antes.

- ¿Crees que Harry también quiera volver?

- No lo sé, no he hablado mucho de eso.

Lily aguardó callada mirando concentrada como Ginny aplastaba las patatas en un cuenco.

- Hace tiempo que estaba esperando un momento como este, ver a Harry con una mirada diferente, como mi James cuando éramos adolescentes- se rió divertida-. Espero que ambos se den cuenta de las cosas a tiempo- le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

- No comprendo…

- Sé que ahora no lo haces, o tal vez aún no lo queiras hacer, pero creo que si alguien lo puede hacer volver, esa eres tú…

- Pero yo…- Ginny estaba confundida, no entendía en qué momento la conversación se había desviado hacia esos parámetros.

- Lo único que te digo, es que me encantaría tener una nuera como tú- Ginny sonrió nerviosa, y justo cuando le estaba por contestar las risas de los chicos la hicieron desviar la mirada.

- ¡No saben el frío que hace! Menos mal que no has salido, mamá, con lo friolenta que eres- dijo Harry dejando la bolsa con helados sobre la mesa-. Que bien que huele eso- agregó besando a Ginny en los labios-. ¿Te falta mucho?

- No, solamente tengo que poner la mesa, y terminar de pisar el puré…

Lily se escabulló hacia el living de la casa en busca de su marido, y de paso le concedió más intimidad a su hijo con su _novia_. Harry aprovechó la salida de su madre para abrazar a Ginny por la espalda y descansar sus manos sobre el pequeño vientre de ella.

- ¿La estás pasando bien?

- Como nunca, tus padres son muy divertidos- Harry besó su cuello hundiendo su nariz detrás de la mandíbula femenina.

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta como hueles?- Ginny cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Harry y el dulce vaivén de las manos de él acariciando su vientre y su cintura.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Harry se detuvo, prestando atención a las palabras de ella-. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

- ¿Así como?- el susurro del chico en su oído la hizo estremecer, Harry se sonrió al darse cuenta de eso.

- Como ahora, como si tú y yo fuésemos algo- él la apretó más contra su cuerpo-. No entiendo- gimió al sentir como él mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y le hablaba al oído.

- Ni yo lo sé, pero se me hace tan natural que me es imposible parar- la soltó para girarla y mirarla a los ojos-. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro ahora es de querer disfrutar estas semanas contigo, y luego veremos.

- Luego yo seguiré con mi vida y me volveré a Londres- él la apretó por la cintura para luego bajar sus manos por la menuda espalda femenina.

- Y yo continuaré jugando aquí- ella asintió temblorosa cuando él apretó su trasero atrayéndola más, como queriendo encajarse con ella.

- Sí, y no te veré más, y podré librarme de ti…- Harry la obligó a levantar la cabeza utilizando una de sus manos y la besó profundamente obligándola a callar-. Basta…- gimoteó.

- Es tan fácil quererte…- Ginny se quedó helada ante esa revelación, pero eco de sus palabras rezonando en la cabeza y con la respiración agitada mientras Harry se escabullía por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Merlín!- susurró tocándose los labios y sonriendo-. También es fácil quererte a ti- le dijo al aire, esperando a que tal vez sus palabras llegaran al chico.

Hermione la ayudó a preparar la mesa mientras Ginny se encargaba de servir en los platos la comida que con tanto esmero había preparado. El padre de Harry junto al chico y a su hermano estaban riendo de algún chiste masculino de esos que solían hacer entre ellos, en el balcón de la casa, mientras Lily limpiaba las copas que habían utilizado anteriormente para volverlas a usar.

- Tiene muy buena pinta- dijo Lily ayudando a Ginny y Hermione a llevar los platos a la mesa-. Ahora mi marido te molestará para que le cocines siempre, suele ponerse un poco pesado- le guiñó un ojo.

- Entonces ya veo de donde Harry sacó esas costumbres- ambas mujeres rieron siendo observadas con extrañeza por los hombres que entraban a la sala.

- ¿De qué se ríen?

- De los idiotas que son- respondió la pelirroja mayor, ambos Potter las miraron ofendidos, pero al momento de probar la comida, todo reclamo se esfumó.

La comida dio paso a una improvisada charla en la sala con tazas de café y potes de helado, Ginny adoraba el helado, y eso era algo que Harry sabía, no por nada se había comprado los mismos gustos que ella para poder convidarle; Ginny con una carita de niña pequeña y unos cuantos gestos de tristeza, logró convencerlo, y sonriente atacó el pote del chico, pues el de ella ya estaba vacío.

Hermione y Ron se fueron a su departamento bien entrada la madrugada mientras Ginny y Lily terminaban de ordenar un poco todo el desorden que habían dejado.

- Me desestreso al ordenar y limpiar al estilo _muggle_- dijo Lily notando como Ginny hacía lo mismo-. Veo que a ti también te da resultado.

- Por decirlo de alguna forma, me calma- le sonrió-. ¿Se quedarán a dormir? Me imagino que sí.

- Sí, hay una habitación para nosotros, sé que allí estaremos cómodos- respondió algo distraída.

- No por favor, ustedes deben dormir en la cama de Harry, nosotros con él nos arreglamos, yo puedo dormir en la sala, o hacer aparecer un mullido colchón y hacerlo en el suelo.

- Somos los extraños aquí, es lo más normal que ocupemos el cuarto de visitas- Harry entró con una bolsa llena de potes de helado vacíos.

- Harry, ¿está preparada tu habitación para tus padres?- indagó Ginny dejando sin palabras a su _suegra_.

- Tan sólo hay que cambiar las sábanas, fíjate en el armario, por favor, no soy bueno con esas cosas.

- Harry cariño, yo le decía a Ginny que dormiremos en la habitación de invitados, no hace falta que ustedes se muden de habitación- dijo Lily.

- Mamá, ustedes duermen en mi cuarto y no se habla más- Ginny le sonrió, Lily intentó decir algo pero Harry la calló poniéndole una mano en la boca.

- Contigo no se puede discutir, eres igual a tu padre- acotó bufando-. Al menos deja que yo cambio las sábanas, no sea cosa que ustedes hagan todo por nosotros- Lily salió de la cocina dejando solos a los chicos, Harry miró a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo.

- Creo que nos tocará dormir juntos…

- Yo puedo hacer aparecer tranquilamente un colchón en la sala- Harry la tomó de la mano antes de que ella se vaya y le habló bien de cerca.

- ¿Tu crees que te dejaré dormir en la sala? No sé si lo sabes, pero yo no suelo perder la oportunidad de dormir con una chica tan linda como tú en una cama pequeña- Ginny se sonrojó más no se quedó atrás.

- Mira que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir acompañada, suelo ser inquieta.

- Me gustan las mujeres inquietas en la cama- con poco disimulo la acorraló contra la mesada y la besó en los labios-. Lástima que están mis padres, sino ten por seguro que no te hubieses salvado…

- ¿Salvado de ti? Por favor Harry…- respondió coqueta librándose del agarre del chico, no sin antes apretarle el trasero de forma juguetona-. Te espero en la cama_, cariño._

Harry se la quedó mirando embobado antes de meterse a su cuarto y sacar uno de sus pijamas, tampoco es que dormiría en calzones con Ginny, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Ginny por su parte decidió irse a la habitación, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de dormir con Harry a su lado, además, debía molestarlo de alguna manera. Pero primero tomó la precaución de agrandar la pequeña cama individual a una para dos personas, sería inhumano dormir tan cerca de él y no poder hacerle nada.

Se puso lo primero que encontró, aquel viejo pantalón deportivo gris y una remera de Las Brujas de Macbeth, peinó su pelo desenredándolo con tranquilidad y se cepilló los dientes, luego se colocó unas cuantas cremas en las manos y en la cara, y una vez lista se metió en la cama, con todas las mullidas colchas para cubrirla del frío.

Harry al entrar le sonrió con tranquilidad, él usaba un pijama oscuro que a Ginny se le antojó muy lindo, el color azul le sentaba bien.

- Justo te iba a sugerir agrandar la cama, sólo Merlín sabe las ganas que tengo de que duermas encima de mí- le sonrió descarado-, pero creo que con mis padres en casa no es algo prudente.

- Oh ya cállate, Harry. Ven a dormir, tengo sueño y quiero que apagues la luz- respondió ella acomodando las colchas sobre sus piernas.

- Me has herido- dijo él de forma cómica, llevándose una mano al corazón-, sólo me quieres para que apague la luz- ella le sonrió y le sacó la lengua, él se acercó-. ¿Te gustan Las Brujas de Macbeth?- inquirió señalando la remera-. A mi me encantan, he ido a varios conciertos…

- ¿En serio? Yo también los he ido a ver varias veces, pero como a ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta y Hermione no me quiere acompañar, termino yendo sola- Harry apagó la luz con la varita-, aunque siempre se conoce a alguien- se dejó caer cansada en la cama-. ¡Que día tan agotador!

- No imaginaba que eras de esas que ligaban con el primer tipo que conocían.

- Pues me has entendido mal, sólo dije que conocí personas, nada más. Tal vez compartíamos una cerveza, o un cigarro… No voy a ponerme a salir con un total desconocido, Harry.

- Yo era un desconocido, pero te acostaste conmigo- arriesgó sabiendo que aquello afectaría a la chica.

- Es diferente…- respondió ella alisando las mantas perfectamente planchadas.

- Perdona que te lo diga, pero nos terminamos casando- ironizó él divertido, disfrutando del nerviosismo de ella.

- Tú tampoco eres de los que se casan con la primera mujer que se le cruza…- rebatió algo cansada del tema de esa charla.

- No por supuesto que no, pero no intentes desviar la culpa hacia mi.

- Yo no te quiero echar la culpa de nada- Harry se sentó en la cama-. Estaba borracha, había bebido de más, nunca me había acostado con alguien que no conocía, y menos aún imaginaba casarme.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco tenía en mis planes hacerlo- el chico se metió bajo las mantas y se estiro en toda su extensión-. No te imaginas lo que necesitaba esto…

- Te ves cansado.

- Roto- ella rió-. No te rías, no es fácil ser un jugador tan famoso…

Ginny cerró los ojos un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Algún día pensaste en dejar de jugar?

- Muchas veces me lo he planteado- suspiró-, aunque no lo creas he llegado al punto de casi dejarlo…

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?- Ginny se puso de lado sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano.

- Porque no he encontrado algo que me llene- bostezó cubriéndose la boca-. Con todo el dinero que he ganado he invertido, sé que no moriré de hambre. Pero para serte sincero, la fama es algo que me gusta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de la fama?- ella le sonrió con complicidad a la vez que le brillaban los ojos, la luz de la calle le permitía verlo perfectamente al igual que él a ella-. Y no me digas que son las mujeres porque te voy a pegar…

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?- ella le pegó bajo los cobertores y él se rió divertido-. Realmente me gusta, sentir el viento en el rostro y despejar totalmente mi mente.

- Pero eso lo puedes hacer cuando quieras, no hace falta estar en un equipo para volar en una escoba. ¿No te gustaría caminar tranquilo sin que nadie te reconozca?

- A veces sí…

- Salir con quien quieras sin estar saliendo en la tapa de una revista- esta vez él hizo un extraño gesto de burla.

- Eso lo dices por lo de tu noviecito…

- Ya te he dicho que no es más mi novio, además no tiene nada que ver. Yo no voy a ser ni la primera ni la última con la que aparezcas en esas condiciones…

- Claro, eso ni tú te lo crees.

- ¿Me puedes dejar terminar?- inquirió ella molesta por la interrupción de él.

- Eres insoportable- ella sonrió-. No entiendo como tu ex novio te ha podido soportar.

- Pues para que lo sepas él me ha pedido volver…

- ¿Qué?- Harry frunció el ceño mirándola enojado.

- Pero le dejé bien claro que no me interesaba, el muy idiota- se rió-. Todavía debe estar paralizado en su departamento.

- ¿Lo paralizaste?

- Y lejos de su varita- él le respondió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza divertido, esa mujer era de armas a llevar.

Un silencio nada incómodo se posó sobre ellos, pero era agradable, sentir la respiración del otro al lado, el calor característico y el dulce aroma de su piel.

- He invertido en una empresa deportiva, es un local que está en el callejón Diagon, se llama Artículos de calidad...- dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

- Lo conozco, siempre que pasó por ahí me quedo viendo la vidriera.

- He comprado parte de las acciones, la empresa estaba casi en quiebra, el hijo había hecho desastres con la compañía de su padre, y yo la conseguí a casi mitad de precio- suspiró-. Gano más con eso que jugando en algún equipo. También quiero invertir en un nuevo modelo de escoba, por lo que he investigado habrá un muy buen negocio en eso.

- ¿No has pensado en hacer otra cosa además de Quidditch?- le preguntó Ginny mirando las sobras que se formaban contra la pared.

- Cuando era pequeño quería ser auror, pero de alguna manera terminé jugando…- la miró-. Pero no hablemos más de mi, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Yo no soy tan interesante como tú.

- ¿Nunca fuiste elegida la más bella del colegio?- Ginny se rio divertida volviendo a ponerse de lado

- Los concursos de belleza no estaban de moda, en el colegio fue capitán del equipo.

- ¿De Quidditch?- le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Yo casi entro a jugar con las Holyhead Harpies.

- Vaya…

- Estando en el colegio Gwenog Jones me citó en una entrevista. Estaba todo listo para mi prueba, pero no pude ir…

- ¿Qué pasó?- Harry la miró con atención notando como en el rostro de ella se dibujaba una triste sonrisa.

- Me caí de la escoba mientras entrenaba, estaba en mi casa practicando con Ron, y simplemente perdí el equilibrio y caí.

- ¿Pero te hiciste algo?

- Tuve unas cuantas fracturas bastantes graves, imagina que caí como de treinta metros…- suspiró, de ese momento le costaba mucho hablar. Estuve un mes en el hospital. La entrenadora me esperó, un accidente lo podía tener cualquiera- se quedó en silencio como intentando recordar algo.

- ¿Volviste a intentarlo?

- Al regresar a casa tomé mi escoba, ni siquiera se había roto con la caída- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas-. Cuando estaba a punto de despegar no pude hacerlo, tenía terror…- las mejillas se le humedecieron y Harry la miró comprensivo.

- Ginny...

- No pude, y no pude, y hoy no puedo, no puedo volar porque me anulo, porque tengo miedo de volver a caer…- Ginny no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sitió el gusto salado sobre sus labios.

- No llores…- Harry le acariciaba el rostro mientras besaba su cabello

- Es horrible, ver a mis hermanos volar y yo no poder acompañarlos- Harry la abrazó intentando calmarla.

- ¿No has tratado de curar esa fobia?- le preguntó susurrando en el oído de ella.

- No pude, me han dicho que soy yo, que soy completamente capaz de hacerlo, pero que no tengo confianza. Ron ha intentando hacerme subir a su escoba con él manejándola, pero no ha podido ni elevarse un metro que yo ya estoy llorando y gritando. Es desesperante

- No debes acomplejarte, cuando menos lo esperes volverás a volar- acarició su cabello permitiéndole calmarse antes de seguir hablando-. Para que te quedes más tranquila, yo les tengo terror a los gatos- Ginny sonrió.

- Es imposible temerle a los gatos- comentó Ginny con la voz un poco tomada.

- Cuando era pequeño un gato me rasguñó la cara, no por nada tengo esta cicatriz en mi frente.

- ¿En forma de rayo?

- Eran las más profundas- Ginny se relajó en los brazos de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Somos dos tontos, yo no puedo volar y tú le tienes fobia a los felinos…- Harry suspiró degustando el calor de Ginny junto al suyo.

- Anda duerme…

- Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…- Ginny se acomodó mejor en el hueco que se formaba entre el brazo y el torso de Harry y cerró los ojos, estando así se dormiría rapidísimo.

Cuando Harry notó que la respiración de Ginny se hacía profunda y lenta, dejó salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en un silbido.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando…- susurró a la nada.

La mujer que tenía en sus brazos podía enloquecerlo. Él jamás le había contado a nadie que no fueran sus padres de su fobia a los gatos, su padrino siempre se lo recordaba y se burlaba de él, porque vamos, era hombre, no podía temer de un pequeño minino. Pero ella se lo había sonsacado sin siquiera proponérselo.

En ese momento, como si fuera una iluminación divina, con Ginny en sus brazos pudo asegurarse una cosa, haría todo lo posible por disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba juntos, y si era posible, trataría de no soltarla jamás.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi me ha ecncantado escribirlo. Mucho más para decir no tengo, mil gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que me dejan, saben que los adoro.

Por el momento podré seguir actualizando con regularidas, así que crucen los dedos; espero que la semana haya sido buena, la mía ha empezado horrible pero se terminó bastante bien, por suerte.

Ya saben, cualquier pregunta ustedes comenten, trataré de contestarles rápido, o al menos lo más rápido que le tiempo me de.

No los molesto más, ya saben que los quiero.

Jor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Ginny se despertó sintiendo cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, en sus piernas, en su cuello, en sus brazos, en su vientre. Parecía como si algo suave y terso acariciara su piel y la hiciera estremecer, algo dormida intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luminosidad del sol le hizo volver a cerrarlos para luego abrirlos más lentamente. Giró la cabeza a un lado encontrándose con la brillante sonrisa de Harry, el chico estaba acariciando en rostro femenino con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo. Eso era lo que la había despertado.

- Buen día…- le susurró él con la voz ronca.

- Hola…- Ginny se acurrucó a su lado, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. No sabía la hora que era, no tenía idea, pero amanecer así era lindo, había dormido como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y la sensación del cuerpo masculino estirado junto al suyo era inigualable.

- Si quieres te dejo seguir durmiendo- Ginny negó con la cabeza aún hundida en el pecho del chico.

- ¿Tus padres?- le preguntó con la voz amortiguada.

- Ya están levantados, mi madre está haciendo unas tostadas que huelen bastante bien, al menos ha aprendido que no se le quemen.

- No digas esas cosas…- lo regañó antes de bostezar y estirar los brazos pasándolos por el abdomen de Harry.

- ¿Te vas a levantar?- le preguntó al verla sentarse en la cama e intentar peinar su cabello con los dedos.

- Voy a ayudar a tu madre, es tu invitada, Harry.

- Siempre hace eso… ven a la cama- la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer sobre el cuerpo masculino.

- Harry…- lo retó la chica sonriendo ante la actitud de él-. Nos deben estar esperando, pensarán cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué crees que pensarán?

- No lo sé, algo que nada que ver…- Harry hizo un extraño sonido con los labios que a Ginny se le antojó apetecible-. No sé, me daría mucha pena.

- ¿Tu crees que a ellos les importa?- Ginny se sonrojó y Harry coló sus manos por debajo de la remera de Ginny, haciéndola suspirar ante el contacto de piel con piel.

- Puede ser…- gimoteó cuando los labios de Harry se posaron en su cuello y la besaron con dulzura.

Era imposible resistirse cuando él la besaba de esa forma y la obligaba a devolverle esos besos que deberían ser prohibidos. Harry le hacía el amor con los labios, obligándola a abrir la boca y responder con la misma desenvoltura. Porque él era así, en los momentos en donde la pasión se apoderaba de él era como si un remolino pasara por su cuerpo y la dejada caótica. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry tenso contra su vientre, a la vez que las manos del chico apretaban lugares que no permitía a cualquiera, susurrando palabras a su oído cargadas de sentido, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura y se abalanzaría sobre él reclamando lo que necesitaba.

Los pequeños golpes en la puerta los hicieron separar, ambos con los labios hinchados y el cabello despeinado.

- ¿Ya están despiertos?- preguntó la voz de Lily con un tono alegre. Harry susurró algo que hizo reír a Ginny.

- Ahí vamos mamá…- respondió de mala manera. Ginny aprovechó para disfrutar de cómo él se cambiaba, sin tener pudor de la presencia de ella, ya era natural estar simplemente vestido en ropa interior frente a Ginny-. ¿Tú no te piensas cambiar?

Ginny supo que esas palabras sabían a desafío, sin esperar más se quitó la remera por encima de la cabeza mostrando su pecho cubierto por el simple brasier de colores claros que llevaba puesto. Sabía que Harry la observaba y eso la hacía sentir importante, como la mujer más bella del mundo. Buscó una camisa blanca en el armario y se la puso sin abrochar, un pantalón oscuro terminó el atuendo, siendo seguida por el chico, que no despegaba los ojos de su pecho al descubierto, aún con la ropa sin abotonar.

Harry se acercó a ella y tomándola por la cintura la levantó en el aire.

- ¿Qué haces?- indagó Ginny sorprendida.

- De esta noche no pasas…- le susurró sobre los labios para luego bajarla al suelo y salir de la habitación, dejando a Ginny algo atontada. No sabía como tomar aquellas palabras, su corazón latía apresuradamente como queriendo salirse del pecho. Harry le prometía desenfreno y ella sabía que ese día iba a ser largo, muy largo, la espera iba a ser tremenda.

Lily había hecho una enorme montaña de tostadas, junto a unas deliciosas tazas de chocolate caliente. James bromeó unos momentos sobre lo pesada que se ponía su mujer en molestar a una joven pareja que se hallaba descansando, Ginny se sonrojó, pero luego al ver a Harry con una sonrisa llena de picardía, terminó relajándose, disfrutando de ese momento tan familiar.

Finalmente, luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más de afecto los padres de Harry emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Inglaterra, el traslador salía desde la embajada al mediodía, y mucho no faltaba para eso.

Cuando la grata compañía desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, Ginny miró a Harry y le sonrió.

- Te invito a pasear- le dijo Harry tomándola por la cintura, Ginny sabía que él se sentía algo triste, lo podía comprender, no por nada ella extrañaba horrores a sus padres.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- Harry murmuró algo sobre su cabeza mientras besaba su pelirrojo cabello.

- Ponte cómoda, algo se me ocurrirá- respondió metiéndose en su habitación saliendo a los minutos con un vaquero de corte moderno y una polera oscura-. ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó a Ginny asomándose por la puerta.

- Ahí voy- respondió ella colocando un poco de perfume en su cuello, ese que siempre usaba-. ¿A dónde iremos?- con Harry caminaban por la acera del edificio donde vivía el chico, aún era un misterio el destino de la salida.

- Aún no lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Podemos buscar algún parque, o ir a ver una película al cine…- Harry la observó un momento antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia un callejón oscuro para que nadie se percatara de su desaparición.

- Conozco un lugar que te encantará- respondió apretando fuerte la mano de la chica encontrándose al abrir los ojos un lugar muy diferente, en donde muchos juegos de metal subían y bajaban colgados de rieles.

- ¿Qué…?

- Mi madre me solía traer a estos lados…- Ginny giró la cabeza a un lado algo sorprendida por los gritos mezclados con risas infantiles, un pequeño carrito andaba a toda velocidad por un riel en forma de arco y luego de círculos.

- ¿Es seguro?- un niñó pasó corriendo a su lado-. Estos _muggles_ están locos…- Harry caminaba delante de ella aún tirando de su mano.

- Totalmente seguro, créeme- el chico se acercó a una pequeña ventanilla y pagó por unos boletos de colores que Ginny miró desconfiada.

Sin embargo luego de bajar del primer juego tuvo que admitir que aquello ahora le parecía una muy buena idea, demasiado buena. En especial cuando el cuerpo de Harry estaba bien apretado al suyo, cuando el viento en el rostro y la adrenalina por la velocidad hacían brillar los ojos del chico, y cuando aquella sensación en su estómago lo hacían gritar y gritar, y levantar los brazos y contagiarla de alegría.

- Fue genial…- Harry se rió y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Y eso no fue nada.

- ¿Hay más?

- Ni te imaginas…

Lo último que supo Ginny es que se hallaba con Harry en un lugar que los _muggles_ solían llamar parque de diversiones, y que así como lo decía el nombre, ella se estaba divirtiendo, y cómo nunca.

Harry en algún momento le dijo que aquello era como volar en escoba, o al menos algo parecido, el viento, el sonido de la emoción de los demás en tus oídos, la altura, ver todo pequeño bajo tus pies y sentir las piernas colgando sobre el vacío. La sensación era similar, ni él se creía lo que había dicho, pero Ginny se lo agradecía, con cada gesto, con el simple movimiento de sus dedos contra los de él, con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, con el corazón palpitando cada vez más fuerte.

Luego de una decena de juegos más, ambos decidieron sentarse a comer, no era un lugar de lujo como a él le gustaría llevarla, ni mucho menos iban a tener comida variada. Sin embargo ella se contentó con comer unos simples perritos calientes con esas salsas picantes que a él poco le gustaban, y la gaseosa Light, tanto para ella como para él, porque bueno, ella es mujer, y él simplemente debía mantener su peso, la simple excusa de comer como cerdo con esa pelirroja cocinándole en casa era suficiente para hacerle entender eso.

- No sé si es conveniente que subas a otro juego, Ginny- la chica tiraba de su brazo hacia una enorme rueda que giraba en el aire como si fuera un machete.

- Vamos, se ve divertido…

- Acabamos de comer, y no sé tu, pero yo terminaré vomitando todo- ella le sonrió-. ¿No quieres subir a ese?- le preguntó señalando un armatoste enorme, redondo y con pequeños carritos en donde dos personas iban cómodamente sentadas.

- No parece tan divertido- respondió ella mirando de reojo aquel juego.

- Es lindo, te gustará…- quejándose Ginny siguió a Harry hacia la fila para ese juego, colgada de su cuello esperó pacientemente a que les tocara el turno, y cuando aquel aparato empezó a girar comenzándolos a subir, puedo comprender que lo que le decía Harry era cierto.

La vista desde aquel aparato era hermosa.

- Vaya…- suspiró Ginny sintiendo como el aire fresco de la montaña le llenaba los pulmones.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es más lindo de lo que parece- susurró encantada al ver como el sol a los lejos comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, la tarde estaba dando lugar, lo que indicaba que ese día tan divertido se había acabado.

- Cuando se prenden las luces de la ciudad, la vista es hermosa- Ginny asintió apretándose al brazo de Harry.

Ella no respondió nada y se quedó mirando como perdida aquel bello paisaje que el chico le había regalado. En algún momento Harry le levantó la cabeza con delicadeza desde su mentón y Ginny no pudo más que entregarse a ese beso arrasador e invasivo en donde todos sus sentidos se alteraban y las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo eran únicas.

Habían bajado del juego bien abrazados y se habían desaparecido en algún lugar oscuro tapado de la vista de todos los _muggles_ que disfrutaban de aquel parque de atracciones, haciendo su aparición el departamento del chico.

Sus labios estaban decididamente calientes, suaves y húmedos. Harry la apretaba por debajo de su camisa pasando sus manos con delicadeza por sus delicadas curvas. La mano del chico se arrastró por su espalda y la sujetó con fuerza por la nuca, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, a perderse en aquel ardor abrazador y dejarse llevar; él acariciaba su boca con su dulce lengua y tirándole levemente del cabello la obligó a abrir más lo labios y permitirle una mayor profundidad. Ginny gimió ante semejante intromisión y se sostuvo de los hombros del chico, las piernas le temblaban y dudaba mucho que soportasen su peso un tiempo más.

Él la había arrastrado hacia la pared y la apretaba con todo su cuerpo, Ginny podía sentir la fuerza de su masculinidad contra su vientre, aquella fuerza incesante y caliente que se acariciaba fervorosamente contra su piel.

Era hora, ambos lo sabían, no valía la pena atrasarlo más o disfrazarlo de alguna manera. Harry sin siquiera preguntarle se inclinó hacia ella y poniendo el brazo detrás de su rodilla la hizo caer contra su cuerpo. Ginny tan sólo se apretó de su cuello, sintiendo como el corazón de Harry latía contra su pecho, junto a sus propios latidos, acelerados y desbocados.

Harry dejó caer sus pies femeninos cuando llegaron a la habitación de él, ella aún seguía abrazándolo por el cuello respondiendo a los besos ardientes de igual forma, con la misma intensidad. Ella se detuvo un momento, lo miró a los ojos y con oscuras promesas en la sonrisa de sus labios se alejó de él llevando sus manos a los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta. De esa forma simple comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno, empezando por los superiores, mostrando sus pechos perfectamente cubiertos por aquel sostén de colores pálidos. Harry correspondió a su intención quitándose por la cabeza su polera, sin importarle que los anteojos que siempre usaban quedaran olvidados en el suelo.

- Te ves extraño sin ellos…- murmuró Ginny acercándose a él, acariciándole el rostro.

- Si quieres me los puedo poner, pero será algo incómodo- ella negó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes verme?

- Mi problema con la vista es de lejos- ella asintió tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a sentarse en la cama, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él dejando que colocase sus manos grandes y electrizantes en su espalda.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Herencia de padre- ella hizo un gesto afirmativo a la vez que con su mano acariciaba el pecho de Harry.

- No recordaba que tuvieses vello en el pecho- le dijo algo divertida-. En realidad no recuerdo nada, pero pensé que serías algo lampiño.

- ¿Acaso fantaseabas conmigo?- ella lo miró de forma enigmática e inclinó su cabeza dejando que el cabello pelirrojo los cubriera a ambos como si fuera una cortina hacia el más allá.

Harry la recostó en la cama, mientras que con sus labios besaba aquel pequeño valle que se formaba entre los pechos de ella, bajando su boca por su vientre, alrededor del ombligo, hasta aquel lugar en donde los botones del pantalón no lo dejaban continuar.

- Creo que tendremos que deshacernos de esto…- Harry tomó los botones y los fue desabrochando uno a uno para luego quitarle el pantalón.

- Pero ahora no estamos en igualdad de condiciones- ella se sentó en la cama y tiró de la cintura del vaquero del chico, obligándolo a quitárselo para luego arrojarlo en el suelo.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos al verlo tan animado, su bóxer azul oscuro mostraba muy poco, pero con sólo ver aquel abultamiento sobre la tela, era suficiente para darse de una idea de cómo era. Harry se acostó junto a ella, poniéndose de lado para acariciar sus piernas, sus muslos; sus ojos estaban encendidos por el deseo y la pasión que ella jamás creyó sentir.

Sus labios se buscaban mientras se susurraban cosas al oído que no podían comprender, la ropa les sobraba y poco a poco fue quedando olvidada junto a la demás en algún lugar del suelo de aquella importante habitación, en donde ellos ya habían estado juntos, en esas mismas sábanas, de la misma forma.

Ella se apretó con fuerza a él, moviendo sus caderas, aceptando gustosa todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle. Y cuando la culminación la dejó exhausta y rendida a los labios masculinos no pudo más que ceder, Harry la tomó con fuerza de las piernas y se movió una, dos y tres veces más hasta que todo terminó, cayendo agotado sobre ella, con el cuerpo temblando y una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

Harry tiró un poco de las sábanas y los cubrió a ambos, pasó su mano por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo disfrutando de la sensación de su cabello sobre el pecho, embriagándolo con su aroma, con la dulzura de su aliento.

En algún momento se quedaron dormidos, no supo cuánto tiempo, cuando él se despertó ella lo miraba y le sonreía a la vez que lo acariciaba de forma íntima.

- Merlín…- gimió cuando ella, con su objetivo cumplido, se sentó sobre él y lo obligó a estarse quieto, ella se encargaría del resto.

Cuando nuevamente cayeron en la realidad la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, no sabían que hora podía ser, simplemente que ambos estaban uno junto al otro riendo de algún comentario tonto que alguno había hecho. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas con las piernas enredadas y pequeñas marcas en todo el cuerpo.

- No se tú, pero yo estoy que muero de hambre…- ella lo miró un momento y se sonrió al sentir el rugido del estómago de él.

- Si quieres puedo cocinar algo- el negó con la cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado de la cama.

- No te vas a poner a cocinar a esta hora, Ginny…

- ¿Y quién te dijo que no?- él la apartó un momento para poder hablar por teléfono, pero ella lo obligó a permanecer acostado mientras sus besos y sus manos se encargaban de atormentarlo, impidiéndole hablar correctamente y haciéndolo gemir de forma entrecortada.

- …gracias- Harry dejó el teléfono a un lado y miró divertido a Ginny que se encontraba bajo las sábanas-. Maldita bruja…- susurró tomándola de los brazos y besándola en los labios.

- ¿Pudiste pedir?- le preguntó de forma inocente restregando su pecho sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

- ¿No escuchaste? ¿O estabas algo ocupada?- ella le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se envolvía con la sábana que los cubría-. ¡Ey! Que yo también estoy desnudo- le dijo él cubriéndose sus partes con una almohada.

- Te ves lindo sin nada tapándote- Ginny le sacó la lengua mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina en busca de algo que beber.

Harry buscó ropa interior limpia en uno de sus cajones para luego seguir a Ginny hacia la cocina, ella parecía una diosa griega, con esa enrome tela blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y el cabello suelto cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda.

Ella sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera y servía dos vasos, uno se lo pasó a Harry mientras ella bebía del otro.

- ¿Mañana tienes entrenamiento?- le preguntó.

- Temprano por la mañana- ella asintió con un movimiento de ojos-. ¿Tú tienes algo planeado?

- Debo hablar con mi jefe sobre una nota para la próxima semana- dejó el vaso sobre la pileta de la mesada y se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo por la cintura-. Realmente fue lindo…

Él sólo le respondió con un breve ronroneo acariciando sus brazos.

La comida que habían encargado llegó más rápido de lo previsto, los dos se acomodaron cómodamente sobre el sillón de la sala mientras la televisión estaba encendida, sin embargo ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, estaban más concentrados en sus cajas de comida china y en la charla entre ellos que cualquier noticia que correspondiera al mundo _muggle._

Luego ambos entre más besos y abrazos cayeron rendidos en la cama, dejándose llevar por los brazos del dulce sueño, con la compañía del otro y la calidez del cuerpo a su lado.

El despertador mágico de Harry sonó con un sonido estridente, el chico estiró el brazo para acallarlo, pero se vio impedido por el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny junto al suyo. Ella se removió inquieta y lo miró abriendo levemente los ojos.

- Apaga el despertador que no llego…- le pidió. Ginny toda remolona se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, desperezándose luego y disfrutando de la imagen que le daba Harry completamente desnudo caminando por la habitación, buscando su ropa y preparándose para bañarse.

Ginny sonrió al sentir el agua de la ducha correr y al igual que Harry decidió que un baño caliente por la mañana no le vendría nada mal. Despacio caminó hacia el baño del chico y se inclinó sobre la mampara del baño para verlo lavarse el cabello.

- ¿Hay lugar para alguien más? ¿O ya te tienes que ir?- Harry maravillosamente desnudo estiró su brazo para hacerla entrar a la ducha junto a él.

- Sabes que para siempre hay lugar- le susurró antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios y besarla como lo había hecho tantas veces esa noche.

Solamente ella era capaz de despertar sus más escondidos instintos, solamente ella valía la salida de más de una noche, la aventura de más de una vez. Ella con su sonrisa fácil y su corazón bondadoso, esa mujer que había despertado una mañana a su lado con un anillo en su dedo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mientras secaba su cuerpo después de haber hecho el amor con Ginny en la ducha, todo era irreal. Desde el momento en donde supo que estaban casados hasta la interminable culminación de esos sentimientos que ambos compartían, donde todo había explotado entre ellos.

El agua de la ducha aún corría, Ginny se estaba bañando, mucho no había podido hacer con Harry también bajo el agua. Harry secándose el cabello y a medio vestir se sentó en el borde de la cama y sacó de un pequeño cajón aquel estuche en donde guardaba el acta de matrimonio y los anillos que ambos habían intercambiado. Sonriendo colocó el suyo en su dedo, y pensó que realmente no se veía tan mal, tal vez era algo impropio o algo impulsivo, pero el amor así lo era, siempre su padrino se lo había dicho. El sonido del agua apagarse hizo guardar todo en su lugar y continuar cambiándose.

- Tengo toda la ropa en mi cuarto- le dijo ella envuelta en una bata blanca con el cabello empapado-. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Tortitas, de esas que me hiciste la primera vez- ella asintió divertida yendo a la habitación que ocupaba.

Harry continuó cambiándose escuchando con alegría los sonidos desafinados que hacía Ginny al cantar, era malísima en eso, pero si era feliz haciéndolo, no se lo negaría. Su estómago rugió al sentir el dulce aroma de la vainilla y el caramelo mezclados en aquella comida.

Ginny se despidió de él con un beso en los labios, un beso que a Harry le sabió a victoria. Con una pequeña palmada en el trasero le pidió que lo esperase, y con una sonrisa llena de promesas, se desapareció en la chimenea, yendo a su trabajo.

La pelirroja se encontró tarareando como tonta una canción de la infancia mientras arreglaba la habitación de Harry. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del enorme guardarropa de Harry y lo que descubrió la sorprendió.

El chico había pegado todas las fotografías de la boda interfiriendo en el reflejo del espejo, y un colorido cartel en el medio decía unas palabras que la dejaron sin habla.

* * *

Hola gente linda, sé que soy una muy mala persona por haberme tardado en subir este capítulo, y que lo soy aún más por no haber contestado sus tan lindos comentarios. Pero sé que entenderán que no pude, no me dio el tiempo. Pero prometo si hacerlo ahora, porque este capítulo sí que merece que me digan algo, la situación lo amerita ;)

Espero que estén muy bien, yo por suerte si lo estoy, aunque estudiando, dentro de poco me toca rendir de nuevo y me estoy preparando, igual sabrán de mi antes de ese día, ustedes me dan suerte =D

Los quiero mucho,

Jor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Ginny guardó aquel último vaso en la alacena, mientras pensaba en las cosas que había hablado con Harry aquella mañana. El ceño fruncido en su rostro denotaba su irritabilidad. Porque bueno, una cosa es que ella disfrutara estar con él y todo lo que eso conllevaba, pero otra cosa distinta era que él insinuara que no debía hablar con sus amigos.

O sea, él podía ser todo lo bueno que era con ella en los ámbitos íntimos, pero por nada del mundo le podía prohibir hablar con un viejo amigo. Porque vamos… Dean Thomas era un gran amigo, si solamente a su querido hermano no se le hubiese escapado dicha información de más, ella podría estar visitándolo tranquila.

Pero no, Ron como algo lerdo que era, tenía que abrir su enorme bocota de más y decirle frente a Harry que Dean tomas seguramente buscaba algo nuevamente de ella.

Primero, Dean Thomas es su amigo.

Segundo, se está por casar con una chica alemana que le quería presentar.

Y tercero, ella está enganchadísima con Harry.

Pero no, como siempre, y cómo había aprendido a comprender, a Harry esas cosas no le caían muy bien, y se ponía a gritar y gritar y echarle cosas en cara; y ella no era ninguna estatua que se iba a quedar callada ante semejante atropello. Era una Weasley, y no se consideraba una mujer muy tranquila cuando estaba enojada, de eso Harry ahora debía estar seguro, luego de arrojarle con lo primero que tenía a mano, que resultó ser una de las sartenes que estaba lavando.

Él no tenía por qué ponerse celoso, simplemente era Dean, no podía sentir celos de él.

Suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, la noche anterior había sido inolvidable, superó con creces todas las anteriores veces que se amaron durante horas. Las cosas que le había hecho Harry la hacían sonrojar a la vez que esa magnífica sensación que sentía al besarlo se apoderaba de su vientre, en aquella zona bien baja.

Debía reconciliarse con él, otra no le quedaba.

Tampoco quería terminar en malos términos con él.

_Terminar…_

Él se lo había dejado bien claro, él y ese cartel de colores que se negaba a despegar del espejo del armario que estaba en la habitación en donde ambos dormían.

No era como él pensaba, así de simple como decir, "listo, hagámoslo". Había mucho detrás para evaluar. Sin embargo él seguía insistiendo con eso, una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué?_

Él se lo había dejado claro, incluso se lo hubiese escrito en el cielo, en textuales palabras de él.

_¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?_

Harry era un chico con muchas cualidades y a su vez una infinidad de defectos; primero lo malo, era un maldito creído, un egocéntrico, se creía todopoderoso y lo peor es que el muy perverso tenía razón. Ella adoraba sentirse única en sus brazos y perderse en sus profundas caricias que la hacían cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir. Era lindo, tal vez no de la misma belleza que había tenido Michael, su anterior novio, tal vez sus facciones no tan armoniosas, pero esas diferencias le daban un toque más varonil que a ella la enloquecía. Su sentido del humor era único, siempre terminaba riendo de alguna estupidez que le decía, hasta en los momentos más inesperados, en los momentos más íntimos. Era un muy buen amigo, adoraba a Ron por sobe todas las cosas y ni hablar del cariño infinito que le tenía a Hermione.

Estaba segura que sería una buena pareja, un buen novio, un buen marido, e incluso un buen padre. Sabía que tenía un ahijado, era un pequeño precioso con el cabello de todos los colores, el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Imaginar a Harry con un hijo no hacía más que sacarle una sonrisa, tal vez él aún no quisiera, o tal vez no con con ella; no era momento para esas decisiones, lo importante era continuar tomando aquellas píldoras que una especialista _muggle_, recomendada por Hermione, le había recetado hacía un tiempo, cuando su ciclo no era del todo ordenado.

¿Ella estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse? A jugarse todo por eso que sentía por él, por ese estúpido enamoramiento juvenil que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía.

_¿Se estaba enamorando de él?_

Ginny gimió hundiendo el rostro en su mano, la realidad era dura, y no había que darle vueltas.

Ella no se estaba enamorando, pues ya lo estaba.

Era fácil quererlo, al igual que él le había dicho a ella hacía unas semanas. Sería fácil acostumbrarse a su presencia, a su cuerpo a su lado en la cama, a las duchas compartidas, a las salidas románticas con palabras melosas y oscuras promesas.

Era simple, algo corriente, de eso que tantas veces su madre le había hablado, del amor a primera vista, de arriesgarse por lo que amamos, de casarse a escondidas huyendo de todo y de todos.

Aquel descubrimiento la había dejado tonta, su mente no paraba de imaginar una y otra vez la misma situación, el mismo sentimiento, la necesidad de gritarlo, de decirlo. Ni siquiera podía escribir un ínfimo párrafo que ya se desconcentraba. A todo esto ya se habían pasado las horas y de seguro Harry saldría pronto.

Suspirando, comprendiendo que ese era un día perdido para su trabajo, entendió que lo debería ir a buscar, debía obedecer a sus impulsos y hacerlo. Las veces que lo había hecho habían sido para bien, lo invitaría a comer a algún lado, y tal vez si se animaba, le hablaría de sus sentimientos.

Se vistió bien, no es que ella usualmente lo hiciera mal, buscaba estar bonita aunque sea para estar en casa, con un simple detalle o un pequeño arreglo. Pero de verdad quería estar linda para él, que la mirara que le dijera al oído como siempre, lo bien que estaba, lo mucho que le gustaba. Se sentía como una niña de catorce años sonrojada por su primer novio.

Rápidamente sacó la ropa del armario y se vistió con ella, se maquilló un poco el rostro y sujetó su ardiente cabello en una cola de caballo; luego se miró al espejo y le gustó lo que vio, estaba seguro que Harry estaría de acuerdo. A los pocos minutos, Ginny ya se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del club, no era novedad para ninguno de los que trabajaban allí que ella era la nueva chica de Harry, o al menos lo parecía. Varias veces habían ido juntos hasta la entrada, o como ese día, ella lo había ido a buscar.

En la puerta del vestuario había varias fanáticas esperando por los jugadores, todas querían un autógrafo y una foto mágica. Ginny sonrió divertida al verlas alteradas, los jugadores era chicos comunes, porque vamos, estaba entre ellos su hermano y hasta su _marido…_

Ya era tan fácil llamar a Harry por su nombre y apellido.

Cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió, Ron fue el primero en salir, sonrió con cansancio a las fanáticas y se dispuso a tomarse unas cuantas fotos. Cuando al fin lo dejaron libre, caminó hacia Ginny y besó su mejilla.

- ¿Me vienes a esperar a mí?- indagó elocuente.

- Sabes que no…- Ron la miró con picardía haciéndole un guiño-. ¿Le faltaba mucho?

- Ya estaba por salir, me dijo que lo esperara- buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil- ¿Has visto a Hermione?

- Hablé con ella a la tarde, ¿por qué?

- Está algo enojada, ya sabes, el momento del mes- suspiró-. Como esta mañana le dije que el café estaba un poco agrio, pues me parece que se le había hervido cuando lo recalentó, me terminó tirando las tostadas por la cabeza- Ginny rió-. No es gracioso, luego anduve toda la mañana con moscas zumbando a mi lado, un horror.

- Debes habérselo dicho de mala manera, parecía de muy buen humor cuando hablé con ella- la puerta volvió a abrirse y otros cuantos jugadores salieron, pero ninguno era Harry.

- ¿Has hablado con alguno de nuestros hermanos?

- Con los gemelos- se sentó en aquel banco que solía usar siempre-. Ellos saben de tus ganas de volver a jugar a Inglaterra, esperan que puedas hacerlo.

- Es que lo haré, cuando tú te vuelvas, yo lo hago también. Sólo me quedan dos partidos con el equipo.

- ¿Lo has hablado con el técnico?

- Lo saben todos, menos la prensa, pero no tardarán mucho en enterarse- le sonrió-. Al menos que mi hermana reportera intente desmentir los dichos.

- Sabes que nunca me viene mal una noticia tan jugosa como esa.

- Entonces quiero que tú tengas la exclusiva- marcó el número de su novia espero a que Hermione atendiera del otro lado-. No me contesta, debe continuar enojada conmigo- dejó salir el aire en un suspiro cansado-. Esta mujer va a terminar matándome.

- No seas tan exagerado…- la puerta del vestuario se volvió a abrir dejando salir esta vez a Harry, impidiéndole a Ginny continuar hablando.

- No es ser exagerado, lo que pasa es que tú eres mujer y apañas sus malos días- se giró hacia su hermana-. ¿Me estás escuchando?- le preguntó siguiendo con la vista lo que su hermana miraba-. Ah, ya veo…

Harry había sido increpado por todas las chicas alborotadas que le pedían un autógrafo, más de una intentó abrazarlo pero él hábilmente logró correrlas a un lado.

- Son bastantes pesadas ¿No?- se preguntó Ginny para si misma.

- No debes ponerte celosa, esto es algo normal- Ron sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo-. Las hay peores que estas.

- Y ustedes se deben sentir halagadísimos…

- Cuando la muchacha es linda…- Ginny lo miró de mala manera-. Tampoco es que no podamos mirar.

- Te recuerdo que tu novia es mi amiga- Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, sólo dije que algunas son lindas…

- ¡Ron!- pero la furia de Ginny inmediatamente fue desviada hacia Harry al ver como una de las fanáticas se colgaba de su masculino cuello y le plantaba un tremendo beso en los labios; si hasta vio como la muy desgraciada le metía la lengua en su boca y todo, y él no la apartaba, la sostenía por los brazos intentando alejarla, pero haciendo muy poco esfuerzo a la vista de Ginny-. Ah no… pero yo la mato- Ron divertido la tomó por la cintura y la hizo retroceder.

- No hagas un escándalo, Ginny, ella se le tiró encima- dijo riendo.

- ¡Y el muy idiota se dejó!- bufó.

Harry se liberó de las fanáticas y caminó hacia Ron, sonriendo al ver a la pelirroja que era su mujer se acercó más rápido, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el rostro al ver la cara iracunda de la chica.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó Ginny soltándose del agarre de su hermano, caminando enfurecida hacia Harry y pegándole un tremendo bofetón en la mejilla-. ¡No te quiero volver a ver!- acotó para luego irse caminando rápido hacia fuera del club y desaparecerse con el sonido característico.

- ¿Y a esta que bicho le picó?- le preguntó Harry a Ron sobándose la mejilla colorada por el golpe.

- Tus fanáticas amigo- respondió el pelirrojo en fingido lamento poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry-. Vio como se te tiraban encima.

- ¿Y yo que culpa tengo? Encima una me tocó el culo- Ron soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

- Lamento decirte que ahora tendrás que lidiar con una fiera, cuando se enoja, está irascible.

Harry suspiró con cansancio y se revolvió el pelo irritado ¿y él qué culpa tenía?

- Y seremos dos- continuó Ron mientras lo llevaba abrazado por los hombros hacia la salida del club-, Hermione estará lista para torturarme por haberle dicho que su café de esta mañana estaba feo- Harry disimuló una pequeña sonrisa-. Y sé lo que me dirás: "Tú ya sabes cómo es el carácter de Hermione", pero estaba horrible, no me lo pensaba tomar…

- Entonces atente a las consecuencias…

- ¡Merlín nos proteja!- dijo Ron a modo de despedida para luego desaparecerse rumbo a su hogar, al igual que Harry.

o0o0o

Ginny se apareció en medio de la sala del departamento de Harry y con furia arrojó el teléfono móvil contra el suelo, para su desgracia, o tal vez no tanto, la mullida alfombra amortiguo el golpe, dejando intacto al maltratado aparato.

- ¡Maldición!- se sentó en el sofá y se talló el rostro disgustada, por un lado no tenía por qué haber reaccionado de esa forma frente a Harry y por otro no entendía el por qué de semejantes celos.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan enfurecida- susurró Harry en su oído al aparecerse sorpresivamente.

- No tengo idea…- respondió ella de mala manera, tomando el teléfono que anteriormente había arrojado al suelo. Harry observó como ella estaba tensa, realmente enojada, lo mejor era tomar las cosas con pinzas y hablar tranquilo dejando las cosas en claro.

- No te voy a andar con juegos ni nada de eso, pero tú misma viste que fue ella la que me besó; prácticamente me ahogó con su abrazo.

- Y a ti te costó mucho negarte ¿no?- él bufó sentándose junto a ella.

- Mira, tampoco la voy a empujar y tirar al suelo, es una mujer… Me agarró desprevenido, ¿si?- Ginny se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Harry siguió a la mujer con la mirada y luego escuchó como ella preparaba el baño, el ruido del agua se lo decía.

Ginny se metió a la ducha intentando despejar todas las dudas de su cabeza, se estaba comportando como una niña, no debería ser así. Harry a los pocos minutos se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica y se apoyó en el lavabo del baño observando la silueta de la pelirroja moverse bajo el agua.

- ¿Seguirás enojada por mucho tiempo?- ella no le respondió, simplemente continuó enjabonando su cuerpo y aclarándose el cabello.

- ¿Me puedes pasar la toalla?- le pidió ella estirando el brazo detrás de la mampara que cubría la tina.

- Creo que te ves mejor sin ella- Ginny se asomó y lo miró de mala manera-. Bueno, no te enojes, ya te la paso…- Harry tomó una mullida toalla blanca y envolvió a la pelirroja con ella.

Ginny caminó hacia su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello, seguida por Harry detrás.

- ¿No me hablarás más?- ella lo ignoró sentándose en la cama comenzando a peinar su cabello-. Vamos Ginny…

- Una vez que termine de arreglarme si quieres hablamos- le dijo soltándose de los brazos masculinos que la sostenían.

- ¿Y para qué te estás arreglando?

- Salgo…

- ¿Sales?

- Eso te dije- respondió ella utilizando la varita para secarse el cabello.

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde irás?

- Ya te dije, me veré con Dean Thomas- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry la miró un momento para luego responderle.

- Tú no te verás con ese tipo, fue tu novio- dijo Harry tajante.

- Por eso mismo, fue mi novio, es algo pasado- Ginny se inclinó sobre unos cajones y comenzó a sacar unas blusas arrojándolas sobre la cama-. ¿Cuál crees que me queda mejor?- indagó mirando con una sonrisa irónica al chico, el cual se hallaba visiblemente enojado.

- Si piensas que te dejaré ir estás muy equivocada- ella lo ignoró caminando hacia el armario y sacando unos cuantos vestidos.

- Me importa poco lo que me digas, yo iré y punto- gimió cuando Harry la tomó con fuerza del brazo-. Suéltame.

- ¡No te soltaré hasta que me escuches!- gritó obligándola a sentar en la cama, tirando toda la ropa al suelo, ella murmuró una queja que calló ante la mirada de él, Harry aflojó el agarre comprendiendo que le hacía mal.

- No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí… Harry acarició su brazo que había quedado algo rojo.

- Déjame decirte que estás equivocada, por si no lo recuerdas estás casada conmigo…- ella se alejó de su mano.

- Y estará anulado en cuatro días- respondió inexpresiva, con una mirada algo fría.

- Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?- Harry la soltó al no recibir respuesta y caminó por la habitación pensativo-. ¡Que iluso que fui!

- ¡Tu no sabes lo que yo quiero!- gritó ella intentando cubrirse más el cuerpo con la toalla.

- No me vengas a mi con excusas, porque no te van- Harry salió hecho una furia de la habitación y Ginny escuchó el ruido que hizo al cerrar la puerta del otro cuarto.

- Estúpido…- murmuró intentando calmar su humor, sin poder lograrlo. Con ira contenida decidió que no le iba a dar el gusto, que ella le haría creer que había salido cuando en verdad había cancelado el encuentro con Dean y su futura mujer.

Se vistió de la forma más encantadoramente posible y se maquilló levemente resaltando sus ojos. Se perfumó lo suficiente e interpretó en voz alta una llamada inexistente con Dean, acordando el lugar exacto a dónde irían a comer, Harry tenía que pagarle de alguna manera todas las duras palabras que le había dicho.

Sin saludarlo, Salió del departamento y ya en el lobby de entrada llamó a Hermione, buscando una excusa para ir a su casa, en ese momento eso era lo que mejor le venía.

o0o0o

Harry volvió a tomar el mando del control y cambió nuevamente de canal, las películas que pasaban por la televisión satelital eran en su mayoría románticas, y aquellas que se veían entretenidas ya estaban terminando, para su maldita desgracia.

Ginny se había ido, y por lo que la había escuchado decir, comería en un restaurante bastante pintoresco para ser solo un encuentro de amigos junto a la futura mujer de aquel tipo. Claro, como si él fuera tonto y se lo creyera. Se arrepentía de no haberla seguido, tal vez estaría más entretenido observando como ella se besaba apasionadamente, como solía hacerlo con él siempre que tenían la oportunidad.

Dolido como la mierda y con unas terribles ganas de romper algo decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en casa y tranquilizarse. La decisión de volver a Inglaterra ya estaba tomada, sea con o sin ella, y por nada del mundo, una desilusión de esas características lo haría desistir de volver con su familia, junto a sus amigos, en ese lugar que tan feliz lo hacía. No haría nada estúpido como para arruinar su regreso, no valía la pena. Una mujer no lo valía, pero como le dolía... Sin embargo aún no caía en lo que estaba pasando.

Ya dispuesto a irse a dormir, esperando poder hacerlo, escuchó como la llave de Ginny giraba sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada y como los tacones de ella resonaban contra el suelo enlozado del recibidor.

- Vaya, pensé que estarías dormido, o en el peor de los casos tal vez te hubieses ido por ahí- Harry decidió ignorarla fijando su vista en la imagen del televisor.

Ginny dejó su cartera en el asiento y se quitó los zapatos de tacón arrojándolos sobre la alfombra, Harry sabía que detestaba sentir apretados los pies en aquellos zapatos altos, pero como solían decir con Hermione, todo era por la belleza, ya estando en confianza era diferente.

Harry sintió cuando ella pasó por su lado, una estela de su perfume que se le antojó delicioso, sintió como se le hacía agua la boca de sólo pensar en hundir la nariz en aquel lugar de su cuello en donde siempre se concentraba el aroma.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina y Harry oyó como abría la nevera y sacaba unas cuantas cosas, él decidió continuar con su papel de desinterés observando la tonta película en donde la porrista descubría que su novio era un alienígena, _¡por favor!_ La oyó acercarse a los pocos minutos dejando un plato con dos emparedados sobre la mesa junto a un vaso.

- Ya sé que no has comido nada, debes andar con hambre- le dijo pasando a su lado sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación.

El estómago de Harry rugió al ver la comida y sin más tomó uno de los bocadillos, ella siempre se preocupaba por alimentarlo, igualmente aquello no iba a menguar su enojo.

Mientras tanto Ginny se quitaba el maquillaje del rostro y se ponía unas cómodas pantuflas bien acolchadas en los pies, había pasado dos horas con Hermione y su hermano, habían cenado y habían reído mucho. Harry se terminaría enterando de eso, ella no había pedido el silencio de su amiga y Ron; lo único que le interesaba era molestar a Harry esa noche, con eso le alcanzaba.

Ginny volvió a la sala y observó con regocijo como Harry comenzaba el segundo sándwich, sin embargo, él ni siquiera desvió la vista de la televisión.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare más?- le preguntó, pero él no le contestó, simplemente gruñó-. ¿No quieres que te sirva más bebida?- Harry le pasó el vaso mirándola brevemente a los ojos.

Ella inmediatamente volvió con el vaso lleno y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de donde Harry estaba comiendo. El chico con el sándwich por la mitad la tomó del brazo y no la dejó irse.

- ¿Te has divertido?

- Mucho- respondió seca, intentando soltarse de su agarre, siendo en vano.

- Me alegro por ti- él la obligó a sentarse a su lado-. ¿Has visto a tu amigo?

- No.

- Pensé que irías a cenar con él.

- Le había dicho que no, simplemente fui a comer con Ron y Hermione- él no dijo nada, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz por esa respuesta-. Solamente quería hacerte enojar- agregó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y para verlos a ellos fuiste vestida de esa forma?- inquirió mirándola, observando sus piernas al descubierto debido a la corta falda del vestido que llevaba.

- Ya te dije, sólo quería hacerte enojar- ella notando como la situación entre ellos estaba más maleable, se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. Estaba celosa y muy enfurecida contigo, solamente por eso lo hice- él guardó silencio interpretando las palabras dichas por ella, se sentía contento, sabía que ella no le estaba mintiendo, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo.

- Lamento haberte hecho enojar.

- Y yo lamento haberte engañado con esa salida, solamente pensé que debía darte una lección- pasó los brazos por el cuello de Harry y acercó su nariz a la del chico.

- Y me la has dado…- ella no lo dejó terminar porque se adueñó de sus labios y lo besó con desenfreno evitando de esa forma que él hablara.

- Me puse como loca al ver que esa niña te estaba besando, y tú que me habías celado toda la mañana por un ex novio- él le apretó la cintura pasando sus manos por la menuda espalda de ella.

- Siento ser tan molesto…- susurró sobre su cuello mientras lo besaba, el enojo había quedado atrás, y otra vez el cariño había tomado lugar-. Ese vestido te queda precioso…- ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Inesperadamente Ginny se levantó y cuando Harry la iba a seguir, ella lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry. El chico de inmediato acarició sus piernas desnudas y la tersura de sus muslos.

- Eres hermosa…- musitó en el oído de ella mientras colaba la mano por la falda del vestido, acariciándole el trasero con descaro-. Y eres toda mía- Ginny se separó un momento y clavó sus ojos en él.

- Hazme tuya…- pidió en un jadeo al sentir esa caricia tan íntima que Harry le regalaba.

- Lo que tú quieras- respondió él haciendo caso al pedido de su mujer.

* * *

Hola mis corazones, lo prometido es deuda, y antes de rendir aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Mucho para decir no tengo, el capítulo no tiene grandes cosas, Ginny de alguna manera ha aceptado lo que le pasa y luego los celos toman protagonismo. Simplemente quería mostrar un poco aquellas inseguridades que siempre agobian a una pareja. Pero lo mejor se viene en los próximos capítulos eso se los aseguro.

Invito a todos los lindos lectores a pasarse por el foro de Chocolate y Menta, del cual encontrarán el link en mi profile, falta casi nada para que lleguemos a los 500 usuarios y es todo gracias a ustedes.

Por otro lado, pongo en sus manos que crucen los dedos para que el lunes por la mañana me vuelva a ir bien. Ahora mismo me estoy poniendo a repasar para ese exámen tan largo. Ustedes hacen que las estrellas se pongan a mi favor. Además ya saben, Jor aprueba y Jor actualiza (?) jajaja

Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por estar siempre.

Jor.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ginny despertó sintiendo pequeñas cosquillas surcar toda su espalda, remolonamente abrió levemente los ojos girando a un lado la cabeza, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Harry y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Buenos días…

- Pero si todavía es de noche- le respondió ella bostezando.

La luz de la lámpara de mesa estaba encendida, el reloj despertador marcaban las cinco de la mañana.

- Es de madrugada Harry, debes levantarte temprano para ir a trabajar- lo regañó cerrando los ojos, sonriendo cuando él le mordió el hombro.

- He pedido el día, dije que tenía que hacer unos trámites.

- ¿Trámites?- Harry había descorrido la sábana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo y ella se había estremecido- Tápame que tengo frío- Harry le mordió el trasero de forma juguetona mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo del vientre de ella.

- Recuerda que hoy tenemos cosas que hacer- con delicadeza la giró, colocándola de espalda a la cama, produciendo el efecto de que su cabello encendido quedara desparramado por la sábana.

- ¿Cosas?- él le sonrió acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

- Pero si todavía es de noche…- susurró Ginny estirando sus brazos, intentando alcanzar el cuello del chico, él se dejó acercar al rostro de ella y besó sus labios de forma superficial en un principio, para luego abrir su boca al sentir la insistencia de ella luchando por entrar.

- ¿De… verdad… no… te…acuerdas?- indagó besando entre cada palabra el rostro de ella por diferentes lados.

- Te dije que no…- ella rió divertida-. Quita que me haces cosquillas- él en un movimiento hábil se acomodó entre las piernas de ella.

- Hoy es viernes- susurró moviendo una las piernas femeninas a un lado, intentando acomodarse mejor entre ellas.

- ¿Y?- Ginny suspiró cuando él la acarició de forma íntima.

- Hoy tenemos que ir al juzgado _muggle_, se ha cumplido el plazo de seis semanas- él la penetró lentamente haciéndola gemir.

- ¿Y qué tiene?- Harry la tomó por las caderas acomodándola mejor contra su cuerpo.

Sin embargo él no le respondió con palabras, simplemente se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en profundidad aumentando la frecuencia de sus envestidas, incrementando la profundidad, mientras ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo sintiendo como oleadas y oleadas de placer pasaban sobre ella dejándola tranquila y sumisa, con el cuerpo pesado.

Más tarde, Ginny observaba como el espejo del armario reflejaba el rostro sereno de ella, notó como Harry dormía contra su hombro y vio como las sábanas estaban revueltas, como el corazón le latía con más fuerza cada vez que recordaba la forma de amar de aquel hombre que dormía a su lado. Sonrió al ver las fotos de ellos dos en el día de la boda y lo hizo aún más al ver el cartel de colores que no pudo sacar con ningún hechizo.

Ella no era tonta, ya no lo podía evadir ni dar más vueltas. Era momento de enfrentar la verdad y aceptar las consecuencias. Si se separaba de él ahora, tal vez dejaría escapar la mejor oportunidad que le había dado la vida, la de amar a un hombre y ser correspondida. Saldría huyendo al verse nuevamente libre y haría cualquier cosa por evadirlo y dejar todo en el olvido.

Pero ella no quería eso, su corazón no lo iba a soportar. Porque ese mes y medio que había vivido a su lado le había abierto los ojos como nunca antes; por primera vez veía claro, y entendía lo que le pasaba. No era un capricho, de esos enamoramientos pasajeros que la agobiaron en la adolescencia. No era normal arder de deseo con sólo recordar la sensación de sus labios, no era normal aquellas cosquillas que la recorrían entera cuando él apenas la tocaba. Nada lo era, la felicidad que sentía al acercarse la hora de su llegada a casa, la preocupación por él, las ganas de dormir a su lado.

Estaba enamorada, no lo podía ocultar. Y no quería que aquello se acabase. Y por lo que creía saber, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Giró la cabeza observando aquel cartel de colores y la respuesta se hizo luz en su cabeza.

- Harry…- susurró ella llamándolo, cuando sentía que nuevamente se estaba por quedar dormida, el tímido sol había comenzado a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación indicando que ya se estaba por hacer de día.

- Hum- respondió él apretándole levemente el seno en donde tenía apoyada su mano.

- No vayamos a ningún lado, quedémonos todo el día aquí- Harry abrió los ojos y la observó en silencio.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?- ella estaba llena de dudas pero era hora de dejarlas de lado y arriesgarse a más cosas.

- Totalmente- se puso de lado y acarició el pecho de Harry enredando los dedos con el vello que él tenía-. Creo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti, y no quiero que se termine- él le sonrió como solamente él podía hacerlo, haciéndole encender todas sus alarmas de alerta en la cabeza.

- Te quiero, Ginny- susurró acariciando su nariz con un pequeño beso-. De eso quiero que estés segura.

- Yo también te quiero- respondió pasando sus manos por los hombros de Harry, volviendo a dejarse llevar por las cosas que él le hacía.

- No te das una idea de lo feliz que me haces- ella sonrió cuando él la abrazó con fuerza-. Y en todos los sentidos te lo digo- él sin ningún rastro de pudor tomó su mano y la colocó en aquel lugar en donde necesitaba atención, una mueca pícara se formo en el rostro de ella mientras apretaba aquella piel sedosa y caliente.

- Creo que tendremos que hacer algo con eso- Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

o0o0o

Harry se despertó al rato sintiendo como si todo ese peso de preocupación que llevaba encima se había desvanecido. Ginny dormía profundamente a su lado con la espalda a medio descubrir, él se encontró jugando con su suave cabello llevándose un mechón a la nariz. Estirándose observó la hora en el reloj despertador y decidió tomar un baño, pero lo haría en la otra habitación, de esa forma ella dormiría un poco más, en la noche lo habían hecho muy poco.

Envuelto en una bata oscura la cual se la había regalado una de sus tantas fanáticas, se decidió a hacer el desayuno. Todo el tiempo en donde Ginny vivió con él, jamás había vuelto a tocar nada en la cocina, pues ella se había adueñado del lugar. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, quería agasajarla de alguna manera.

No era un inútil, sabía hacer unas tostadas sin quemar y la había observado preparar las tortitas por las mañanas. Por lo que se puso manos a la obra, la mezcla era bien simple y se cocinaban rápido. No tenían la forma redonda y simétrica que ella solía darle, pero al probarlas se sorprendió al descubrir que sabían bastante bien. Sonriendo y orgulloso de si mismo, llevó una enorme fuente con una linda flor en un florero que había echo aparecer, hacía la habitación donde ella dormía.

Ginny teniendo toda la cama para ella sola era bastante inquieta, ahora la sabana se había enredado sobre sus piernas dejando su trasero descubierto y parte de los muslos. La mujer pasaba una mano debajo de la almohada y tenía la cabeza hacia un lado. Harry no pudo evitar acariciar la deliciosa curva de su trasero en el inicio de su espalda baja, la piel de Ginny era suave y la forma de su cuerpo la hacía irresistible para él.

- Despierta…- le dijo meciéndola un poco por el hombro.

- Déjame dormir un poco más- pero él no se quedó tranquilo y continuó molestándola, dándole pequeños mordiscos en toda la espalda-. Que pesado te pones por la mañana…- le dijo en tono de molestia, pero él sabía que era fingido, por lo que siguió mordiéndole el hombro subiendo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Anda, levántate dormilona- ella gruñó algo haciéndolo sonreír.

- Ven a dormir conmigo- le pidió ella aún acostada sobre su vientre, tomando su mano.

- He preparado el desayuno, no sé tú, pero yo estoy famélico.

- ¿El desayuno?- Ginny se giró mientras tiraba de la sábana y se cubría los pechos-. ¿Lo has hecho tú?- indagó divertida.

- Aunque te cueste creerlo, si lo he hecho yo. Y antes de que lo preguntes, he probado la comida y es comestible.

- Eso habrá que probarlo, no todos los días Harry Potter te prepara el desayuno- Harry untó con mantequilla una de las tostadas y se la pasó, ella se la comió gustosa.

Ambos desayunaron en la cama, hablando de cualquier cosa y comiendo todo lo que Harry había preparado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado una hora entera y ellos seguían riendo de algún tonto comentario, bromeando entre ellos, besándose y acariciándose para volverse a besar.

Ginny se encontraba sobre Harry disfrutando de la mirada oscura del chico sobre su cuerpo, esperando a que ella se decidiera a permitirle entrar a su cuerpo, como él tanto deseaba. De un movimiento inesperado él se sentó en la cama y tomándola de la cadera comenzó a amarla con fuerza, mientras ella se apretaba a su espalda, clavando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel caliente. En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Harry comenzó a sonar, pero no le dieron importancia, a los pocos segundos también lo hizo el de Ginny el cual también ignoraron. Harry le estaba haciendo algo indecible con los labios, y ella sentía como ese ya tan conocido sentimiento crecía dentro de ella. Nuevamente el teléfono sonó y ella estiró la mano para atender, debía ser algo importante para que la insistencia sea tanta.

Observó el nombre de quien llamaba en el identificador, sonrió un momento antes de atender, tratando de alejar con su mano la cabeza de Harry de su cuerpo.

- Hermione…- contestó golpeando el hombro de Harry.

_- ¿Me quieres decir en dónde se han metido?_

- Lo siento amiga, se nos ha pasado avisarte…- Harry besó la piel suave de sus muslos y ella ahogó un gemido.

_- No les costaba nada avisarme que se tardarían- _Hermione suspiró_-. ¿Por dónde están?_

- No iremos Hermione- Harry le quitó el teléfono de la mano y lo puso en altavoz.

_- ¡¿Cómo que no vendrán?_

- Hermione no grites, es muy temprano para que andes mostrando tu temperamento- dijo Harry divertido apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen de Ginny.

_- Me pueden decir lo qué está pasando, yo como una tonta estoy esperando que vengan._

- No te enojes Hermione, ya te dije que se nos pasó avisarte- Harry estaba volviendo a hacer aquello de manera tan íntima que le estremecía la piel.

_- ¿Y entonces que harán? No sé si son conscientes de que esta oportunidad era única…_

- Lo sabemos, Hermione- Harry instó a que Ginny se acomodara mejor en la cama mientras él se recostaba sobre ella.

_- ¿Saben que si no vienen ahora no habrá vuelta atrás? Tendrán que esperar seis meses si quieren que todo se solucione._

- Ya no hace falta.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny?_

- Que hemos decidido no hacer nada, queremos estar juntos amiga- Harry la penetró y Ginny lo miró de mala manera, sólo a él se le ocurría hacerle el amor mientras hablaba por teléfono.

_- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- _la voz de Hermione parecía emocionada.

- Muy… en serio.

_- No te das una idea de lo feliz que me pone, Ron también estará contento cuando se lo cuente._

- Ahora el problema será decírselo a nuestros padres- Hermione rió divertida.

_- Ni me quiero imaginar. ¿Volverán a Inglaterra?_

- Todavía no hemos hablado mucho de eso- sin poder evitarlo un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, Harry se estaba moviendo de una forma exquisita dentro de ella.

_- ¿Qué están?- _Harry rió acariciando a su mujer-. _¿No me digas que…?_

- Si no lo quieres saber, no preguntes- dijo el chico.

_- ¡Son unos desconsiderados!-_ Ginny volvió a gemir-._ Mira que estar haciendo eso mientras hablan conmigo, ya verán cuando se lo diga a Ron… No mejor no, no quiero ir a visitarlo a prisión._

- Vengan a comer a la noche- dijo la pelirroja antes de escuchar una respuesta de su amiga.

- Los esperamos, adiós Hermione- Harry cortó el teléfono y lo arrojó a un lado de la cama-. Te ves tremendamente preciosa hablando por teléfono mientras te hago el amor- Ginny hizo una mueca y lo obligó a continuar en lo que estaban.

o0o0o

Ron los había llamando al mediodía y había asegurado que irían a comer para festear la buena noticia, ya era un hecho que Harry continuaría siendo su cuñado, el único que tenía, y que su hermana junto a su mejor amigo volverían juntos a Inglaterra como él y su novia habían querido desde un principio.

Ginny preparaba la comida sin apuro, comiendo algún que otro bocadillo o retando a Harry por robarle la comida. Ninguno de los dos había tenido ánimos para levantarse de la cama al mediodía, y la tarde los había encontrado durmiendo abrazados, y con un hambre arrebatadora.

Ya no recordaba las veces que habían estado juntos, sólo sabía que estaba tremendamente cansada y con el cuerpo muy adolorido. Mientras él dormía se dio un largo baño de inmersión que relajó todas sus tensiones y la dejó blanda y dócil para ponerse a cocinar. Harry se levantó al rato y ella le preparó un buen baño espumante para que también descansara, él se lo agradeció con un apretón de manos y ella volvió a la cocina para continuar con su cometido.

- Te juro que estoy muerto- Harry se sentó en una de los taburetes que había junto al desayunador y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Esta noche seguro que dormirás como un bebé- él asintió con un ruidito de labios-. ¿Quieres comer algo liviano?

- Por favor, siento un hueco en el estómago- Ginny le puso enfrente un plato con unas pequeñas tarteletas rellenas y él se lo agradeció con la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que volvamos a Inglaterra?

- Cuando tú lo dispongas, yo ya tengo todo listo- se metió uno de los tentempiés en la boca y continuó hablando-. Ya he dado mi renuncia, no te lo había dicho porque no te quería presionar.

- ¿Estabas muy seguro de mi respuesta?

- Pues la verdad no, pero si decidías divorciarte de mi, igual me iba a volver a Inglaterra y te iba a pedir que te volvieses a casar conmigo.

- Entonces te he ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza- él asintió haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

- ¿Cómo haremos con nuestros padres?

- En algún momento se lo tendremos que contar, y creo que tu madre y la mía se enojarán un poco- murmuró ella acomodándose entre las piernas de Harry dejando que él la abrace por la cintura.

- Tal vez sería bueno reunirlas, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- ella asintió-. ¿Te vendrás a vivir conmigo cuando volvamos?

- ¿Tienes un departamento allí?

- Sí, uno muy lindo en el centro de Londres, pero si quieres que vivamos en una casa…

- No- lo interrumpió-. Por el momento un departamento está bien. Imagino que yo tendré que dejar el mío- le sonrió-. No tengo muchas cosas, calculo que venderé lo que tengo y sólo me quedaré con lo indispensable- él asintió.

- Sabes que no te faltará nada, el departamento tiene un estilo muy parecido a este, los muebles que hay aquí son de ese departamento, debe estar muy vacío…

- ¿Y cómo harás para mandar todas estas cosas?

- Es fácil, unos cuantos hechizos hechos por gente que sabe de mudanzas y listo- le besó la mejilla-. Ven conmigo…- la instó bajando de la silla alta y guiándola hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó divertida observando el brillo de los ojos del chico.

- Nada malo- se encogió de hombros mientras la sentaba en la cama, ella miró el espejo del armario y no pudo aguantar el suspiro al ver aquel cartel de colores que tanto la había agobiado en los últimos días.

Harry buscó dentro del cajón de su mesa de luz y sacó un estuche de terciopelo, en donde había guardado las alianzas con las que se habían casado.

- Créeme si te digo que son de las buenas- le dijo tomando su mano y colocando el anillo en su dedo anular- Encontré el recibo de pago dentro de mi abrigo a los pocos días, son dignas de alguien como tú-. Besó su mano antes de pasarle el estuche en donde estaba el otro anillo.

- Creo que me siento halagada- ella algo nerviosa tomó su mano y pasó, al igual que él, el anillo por su dedo anular-. Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, Harry.

- Gracias a ti por haberlo hecho en la mía- él la abrazó, más no la besó, quería disfrutar un momento de su calor estando así juntos sin hacer nada.

- ¿Ya puedo sacar las fotos de nuestro casamiento?- le preguntó divertida con la vista clavada en el espejo.

- Guárdalas junto a las otras.

- ¿Hay más?

- Muchas más- su sonrisa era como de un pirata-. No creo que hubiese sido bueno que Hermione o algún juez las viera- le dijo pasándole un sobre marrón de donde Ginny sacó las fotografías en donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente y se acariciaban con desenfreno.

- Vaya…- dijo ella algo sorprendida-, ¿y todo este tiempo las has tenido escondidas?- indagó Ginny algo sonrojada.

- No quería ni imaginar tu reacción si las vieras- ella rió-. Pero ahora estamos en confianza.

- ¿Y también puedo sacar el cartel?

- Es todo tuyo- ella se levantó y sacó una a una las fotos y por último el colorido papel; con cuidado lo dobló y lo metió dentro del sobre marrón con las fotografías.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no de forma incómoda, sino compartiendo la tranquilidad de aquel momento, en la compañía del otro, pensando en nada o en todo, con un futuro por delante, un poco incierto, o tal vez no.

Ginny se acurrucó al lado del chico y él la abrazó por le espalda.

- No tengo ni ganas de cocinar…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Ya te he mostrado mis dotes de cocinero, al menos no has muerto envenenada con el desayuno que te hice- ella le sonrió tomándolo de la mano.

Hermione y Ron festejaron junto a ellos la nueva noticia, estaban seguros que cuando volviesen a Inglaterra deberían dar muchas explicaciones, ya verían como se las arreglarían, pero ahora era el momento de disfrutar lo que tenían, junto a las personas más cercanas y queridas.

Brindaron varias veces, y disfrutaron del postre que la pareja invitada había traído. Harry comió hasta quedarse lleno al igual que Ron; mientras las mujeres ordenaban todo en la cocina y preparaban algo de tomar. Luego improvisaron una partida de cartas en donde Harry y Ginny terminaron ganando, y por último los dos invitados se terminaron yendo, mucho más felices que al inicio.

- ¡Que día!- exclamó Ginny dejándose caer en la cama como si de una bolsa de ropa se tratara.

- Agotador- le dio la razón Harry apagando la luz del baño. Él llevaba puesto sólo el pantalón del pijama mientras que ella sólo usaba un pequeño camisón de seda que apenas le cubría la mitad de los muslos.

- Que bueno que ya no tenemos que hacer nada, sólo nos queda ir al Ministerio y pedir un traslador- suspiró-. ¿Crees que conseguiremos cupo para el lunes?

- Seguro que sí- respondió Harry acostándose a su lado, abrazándola inmediatamente.

- Muero de ganas de volver, aunque te confieso que voy a extrañar un poco esta ciudad- le dijo acomodándose sobre su pecho.

- Yo también voy a extrañarla, más que nada por todo lo que vivimos aquí- Harry sintió como ella curvaba los labios sobre su piel.

- Ahora comienza todo de nuevo, en un nuevo país y en un nuevo hogar- lo estrechó en sus pequeños brazos.

- Seremos felices- susurró Harry acariciándole el cabello.

- Lo sé- ella besó su pecho y con la lengua hizo un movimiento extraño, él la miró a los ojos con ternura.

- Te juro que mi alma esta dispuesta, pero no creo que mi cuerpo lo aguante- comentó haciendo referencia a lo que ella hacía con su boca.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo- ella se acurrucó en el hueco formado por el brazo y el torso del chico y cerró los ojos.

- Anda duerme, mañana tendremos tiempo…- murmuró acariciándole un brazo, ella ya se sentía algo adormilada.

- Mañana- sonrió levemente disfrutando de los mimos que él le regalaba.

A los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Sé que me tardé como un mes en volver a actualizar, y entiendo perfectamente que estén enojados conmigo, que hayan tenido que leer el capítulo anterior para recordar la historia, y que hasta incluso la hayan abandonado. Realmente han pasado muchas cosas estas últimas semanas, por suerte ninguna cosa mala, sino en su mayoría muy buenas, y se me hizo casi imposible publicar este capítulo.

A la historia le falta muy poco para terminar, así que espero que se queden conmigo un ratito más, pronto estaré actualizando nuevamente.

Un abrazo ien grande. Jor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Ginny inspiró con fuerza y dejó salir el aire con un ruido poco femenino, Harry a su lado la miró sonriendo y le tomó la mano.

- No puedo creer que al fin esté de vuelta en Londres- dijo ella acercándose a Harry-. Se siente tan diferente el aire…

El chico solo asintió gustoso, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con las cosas que ella decía. Ron y Hermione habían viajado un día antes, con la promesa de que no dirían nada sobre ellos, y que Ginny avisaría cuando volvería. La pareja seguro que estaba en el departamento que compartían en Londres, no era novedad de nadie que Ron se había mudado con ella luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos en Las Vegas.

Ginny sugirió aparecerse en su casa, ella tenía todos los muebles, a diferencia de su marido, y además estaba perfectamente ordenado, tal y como lo había dejado. Mientras que Harry tenía su departamento completamente desordenado. La empresa había hecho bien su trabajo, pero no se encargaba de ordenar las cosas, pues no tenían ni idea de lo que quería Harry para ese lugar.

El lugar que Ginny utilizaba como su hogar no era grande como el departamento en donde vivió con Harry, Ginny creía firmemente que todo la superficie cabía en la sala de Harry, sin embargo él no mostró indicio de disgusto.

Ella acomodó todo de forma rápida y se apresuró a acostarse junto él, ambos estirados y abrazados en el sillón, el viaje en traslador siempre le revolvía el estómago, y parecía que con él surtía el mismo efecto.

La mañana dio paso al mediodía y ambos se encontraron hambrientos. La nevera estaba vacía y realmente ninguno tenía ánimo de bajar a comprar algo, por lo que Harry terminó invitándola a comer, ya que después irían a su departamento para poner las cosas un poco en orden.

El lugar elegido fue un simple restaurante de comida mediterránea, ambos disfrutaron de las delicias del lugar y emprendieron camino hacia el piso de Harry.

Si ella esperaba algo igual al anterior departamento, estaba muy equivocada, la única cosa coincidente eran los muebles, que Harry le había comentado querer cambiar por unos más modernos y familiares, aunque a ella le encantaban tales y como eran. La sala era amplia y el enorme ventanal daba hacia un hermoso parque de la ciudad, el balcón conectaba directamente con la terraza del edificio en donde él había improvisado un pequeño jardín, con flores y cómodas sillas. Sin embargo la habitación principal, esa que ocupaba Harry era igual de hermosa que la otra, con la diferencia que esta también daba hacia el balcón, y que además el baño era mucho más lindo que el otro. Las venecitas de colores de la pared dotaban de una modernidad única al lugar, y ni hablar de la preciosa tina y la audaz ducha que había. Era de ensueño.

- Es hermosa tu casa- susurró frente al enorme ventanal, Harry la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello.

- Realmente poco me importa como sea la casa. si vivo contigo, me gustaría de todas maneras- la apretó un poco, con cariño-. Hace un tiempo he pensado en vender este departamento, buscarme algo más pequeño, pero es regalo de mi padrino, cuando me hice mayor de edad decidió gastar parte de la fortuna que había heredado de su horrorosa familia, en este lugar.

- Debe ser un hombre muy bueno…

- De los mejores, dentro de poco lo conocerás, es un tipo muy bueno.

- ¿No tiene hijos?

- Él no tiene una mujer estable, hace muchos años, en medio de la guerra él había estado casado, pero a ella la mataron, y él jamás quiso recomponer una familia- Harry guardó silencio un momento, de esos incómodos-. Mi madre siempre dice que él me ve como el hijo que nunca tuvo, su mujer estaba embarazada cuando murió, mi padre me dijo que fue muy duro para todos.

- Y pensar que nosotros crecimos en una relativa paz, ellos a nuestra edad andaban escondidos, censurados por un mago maligno- suspiró-. Debe ser difícil tener semejante peso encima, al fin y al cabo nosotros éramos relativamente chicos cuando todo acabó.

- Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, mi madre estaba que caminaba por las paredes por la preocupación, mi padre estaba implicado en la captura de Riddle, y la situación era extrema.

- Tu padre es un héroe...- susurró ella abrazándolo.

- Mi padre y mi madre son mi ejemplo a seguir, yo viví como él daba todo por nosotros, como sacrificaba su vida por cuidarnos, como mi madre lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Yo siempre dije que cuando amara lo haría como ellos, y siempre esperé que la mujer que yo eligiera para pasar toda mi vida me amara de igual forma- ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo sonriente.

- De eso no te quepa ninguna duda, cariño, yo daría todo lo que tengo por ti.

Ambos se quedaron en el departamento acomodando los muebles, discutieron por los colores de las paredes, por el mejor género para las cortinas, eligieron las imágenes que decorarían las paredes, y disfrutaron de un improvisado refrigerio ya entrada la noche.

Luego volvieron al departamento de ella postergando lo que quedaba de la mudanza para el día siguiente por la mañana. Ginny tenía una compañera en el trabajo que seguro estaría interesada en rentar su piso, ella lo había comprado hacía muy poco tiempo con mucho esfuerzo con los ahorros de siempre, y realmente no tenía ganas de venderlo, de alguna manera marcaba un momento muy lindo de su vida, el cual había acabada para dar lugar a uno mejor.

La noche dio paso al día y culminaron de mover las últimas cosas, todo en el departamento de Harry estaba ordenado, y ya era momento de volver a ver a sus familias. Aquella mañana antes de levantarse, remolonearon en la cama, hablando de una y mil cosas, concordaron en decir que estaban de novios, por el momento, y que en muy pocos días organizarían una reunión, anunciando que estaban casados, formalizando de una vez por todas la relación.

Primero decidieron ir a lo de Harry, Ginny sabía que Lily iba a estar muy contenta con la ilusión de que su hijo volviese al país, caer así sería sorprendente para ella.

Harry la hizo aparecer en un pueblo pintoresco, el pequeño monolito de una plaza indicaba que aquel era El Valle de Godric, un pueblo mágico muy conocido. La pelirroja sonrió a los vecinos amables que los saludaban al pasar y también quedó impresionada por el cariño que le tenían a Harry, el pequeño, según una ancianita, que ahora estaba muy guapo.

- Es que no lo puedo creer…- Ginny no paraba de reír mientras Harry estaba completamente colorado.

- Basta, es una viejita que me conoce de pequeño, la señora Bagshot es una conocida de la familia…

- Está bien, no te enojes conmigo- le dijo apretándose a su brazo-. ¿Cómo es que te conocen tanto? ¿No era que vivían mudándose de un lado a otro?

- Mis padres se enamoraron de esta casa desde antes que yo naciera, a pesar de no tener un lugar fijo en donde vivir- le dijo mirándola-, ellos siempre quisieron volver a este lugar, y por ello conservaron la casa- con su cabeza señaló unas rejas oscuras detrás de las cuales se abría paso una coqueta construcción con colores cálidos-. Mamá se pondrá como loca- le dijo a la vez que tocaba el timbre de la casa.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que un hombre al cual Ginny no conocía le abrió la puerta, el hombre llevaba el cabello atado tras la nuca, de color oscuro y con unas ondas algo rebeldes. Se notaba que iba bien vestido, el pantalón vaquero y esa camisa oscura le sentaban muy bien, además combinaban de alguna manera con la extraña tonalidad gris de sus ojos.

- ¡No puedo creer ver lo que estoy viendo!- dijo el tipo con voz ronca, algo cargada de emoción.

- Y yo no puedo creer verte sin una compañía femenina- el hombre abrazó con fuerza a Harry y le palmeó la espalda como si fuera un hijo.

- Ya sabes como soy- le guiñó un ojo-. Pero tengo unas cuantas cosas para contarte- la mirada del hombre se posó en la chica-. Tu debes ser Ginny, Lily ha hablado tanto de ti- se acercó a ella y también la abrazó-. Merlín, pesas tan poco como la misma Lily- dijo divertido.

- Hola… eh…- Ginny le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

- Sirius, ella es Ginny, mi novia- los ojos de Sirius brillaron de regocijo-. Ginny, él es Sirius Black, mi padrino- dijo Harry con orgullo volviendo a ser abrazado por su padrino.

- ¡Que grande que estás!- le dijo golpeándole la cabeza con cariño-. Pero pasen chicos, parecemos tres idiotas parados en la puerta abrazándonos- rió contagiando a Ginny la risa.

La casa por dentro era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, al fin y al cabo aquello no debía sorprender, pues era de lo más normal. Las paredes estaban desnudas y otras repletas de imágenes felices de la familia, de amigos, seres queridos.

- Son mis padres el día de su casamiento- dijo Harry a su lado observando la foto en donde James y Lily, junto a Sirius, se abrazaban mirando a la cámara.

- Es muy linda…la foto, al igual que la casa, me gusta mucho.

- Todavía no has visto nada, mi padre tiene una habitación repleta de cosas de quidditch- la tomó de la mano llevándola hacia la cocina, junto a Sirius-. ¿Sabes dónde están mis padres?

- Tu madre fue a hacer el inventario del negocio, ya sabes lo estricta que es con algunas cosas- murmuró girando los ojos-. Y sobre James no tengo idea, debe haber ido al Ministerio, pero me dijo que volvería para el almuerzo- rebuscó en refrigerador alguna sobra de la cena-, me pidió que encargará unas pizzas, Lily no volvería hasta la tarde- se encogió de hombros mirando con orgullo a su ahijado.

- ¿Has visto a Remus?

- Dora lo tiene bien domado- le dijo sonriendo-. Y al parecer es algo contagioso- acotó mirando a Ginny con diversión-. ¡Pero que mal anfitrión que soy! ¿Quieren tomar algo?

- No, no hace falta- respondió rápidamente Ginny.

- ¿Sabes dónde guarda mamá los aperitivos?- indagó Harry abriendo una de las puertas de la alacena.

- Creo que te estás equivocando de casa, se le ha dado últimamente la moda de la comida sana- dijo rodando los ojos-, ¿puedes creer que nos ha tirado toda nuestra comida? Con James la queríamos matar- le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Ginny intentando hacerla sentir más a gusto.

- ¿No quieren que prepare algo yo?- Harry la miró sonriente-. Veo que no tienen mucha idea de cómo manejarse en la cocina…

- James me ha hablado de tus dotes culinarias, así que sobrina, la cocina es toda tuya- contestó Sirius alegre, ya convencido por las palabras de ella.

En algún momento Ginny se quedó sola en la habitación mientras Harry y Sirius subían a las otras habitaciones. El refrigerador estaba repleto de verduras y comidas bajas en calorías, sonriendo imaginó lo duro que sería para un hombre en vivir en una casa así e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que la comida de ese mediodía quedara bien. Eran las personas a las que Harry más quería, ella debía hacerse un lugar en ese familia, ignorando por completo, que ya la consideraban una más.

- ¿Qué sabes de Teddy?

- Ese pequeñejo está enorme, lo he ido a visitar la otra noche y el muy malvado me llenó de zumo toda la camis- Harry rió-, lo peor es que tenía una cita- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la chica?

- Nada, resultó ser una vieja insoportable, una de las empleadas de Lily…- quitó la ropa esparcida en su cama e hizo sentar a su ahijado en ella-. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo la conociste?- Harry miró a su padrino y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, eso solamente la había pasado siendo muy chico, ya de grande no se había vuelto a repetir.

- Fue extraño…- intentó recobrar la compostura, pero el calor de sus mejillas no se iba.

- ¿Te estás sonrojando?- Sirius rió y su risa salió como un ladrido-. Me haces recordar a tu padre cuando al fin comenzó a salir con Lily, todos unos tórtolos- le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

- La conozco hace casi dos meses…

- Tu padre me contó que estaban viviendo juntos- Sirius se puso serio y se cruzó de brazos observando a Harry-. ¿No te parece demasiado pronto?

- En realidad no… ella se vino a vivir conmigo porque tuvo un problema en donde estaba viviendo, faltaban dos semanas para que se volviera y era la hermana de un amigo del equipo, Ron Weasley, no sé si lo conoces.

- ¿Cómo no lo voy a conocer? ¡Si es el nuevo guardián de los Chuddley Cannons!

- Bueno, Ginny es su hermana.

- Si el mundo es un pañuelo… ¿Él te la presentó?

- No, luego de conocerla me enteré de que era su hermana, casi muero de un paro cardíaco cuando Ron se enteró- acotó algo divertido.

- ¿Un hermano pesado?

- Simplemente la cuida, pero ahora está todo bien- suspiró sintiéndose feliz al contar la historia de él y Ginny.

- ¿Y entonces como la conociste? James me dijo que era reportera…

- Tampoco la conocí así- respondió Harry con los ojos brillantes, Sirius lo miró con picardía.

- Desembucha todo, con lujo y detalles.

- No te lo voy a contar con detalles- Sirius lo tomó del cuello con su brazo y empezó a torturarlo con cariño, revolviendo su pelo y apretando su cabeza.

- Habla…- le dijo riendo.

- El equipo había ganado un partido, y salimos a festejar- en la mente de Harry comenzaron a pasar los recuerdos de esa noche, cosa que nunca se había animado a contar a Ginny, como si fueran diapositivas de un power point-. Tomamos mucho, ya sabes lo que son esas fiestas…

- ¡Si no lo sabré!

_Harry estaba en la barra, con una copa de un trago bastante fuerte en la mano, y una chica a su lado que lo abrazaba, le acariciaba el rostro y besaba su cuello._

_- ¿De dónde me has dicho que eres?- preguntó la mujer en un ronroneo._

_- Soy inglés- le respondió con sequedad vaciando el fondo de su copa._

_La vista del chico estaba en la pista, observando como las perejas bailaban bien pegadas, como las mujeres bailaban en grupo y como los hombres trataban de seducirlas. Sonrió un poco observando su copa vacía, debería pedir otra._

_- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntó a la mujer a su lado, de la cual no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre, a él se le apetecía un simple Martini._

_- Un Sex on the Beach__ me viene bien- respondió ella con vos sensual. Harry animado por la fácil entrega de la chica, y por el buen presagio de una buena noche, pidió esos__ tragos al chico de la barra._

_Sin embargo un empujón lo hizo soltar una maldición por lo bajo, y correrse a un lado antes que uno de los tragos que llevaba la persona que lo había empujado se le cayera encima._

_- Ups, lo siento amigo- le dijo una voz femenina, Harry enfocó la vista encontrándose con la risa brillante de una chica._

_- Podrías tener más cuidado…- contestó parco._

_- Ya te dije que lo siento- la chica la dio la espalda y se inclinó sobre la barra para pedir otro trago, Harry notó que llevaba el cabello por la cintura y que era de un color extraño, no era castaño pero tampoco era oscuro, ni rubio._

_La mujer a su lado insistía de todas las formas en llamar su atención, pero él no podía quitar la vista de aquella mujer que le daba la espalda, mostrándole su pequeña cintura que se agrandaba como con magia hacia un trasero redondo y firme._

_Los tragos que había pedido llegaron en el momento justo, pasó la bebida a la chica que lo acompañaba y mirando la bebida que él había pedido tuvo una idea._

_Estiró su mano y tomó el delgado brazo de la mujer que le daba la espalda, ella se giró aún sonriente y lo miró con sus ojos castaños encendidos, Harry notó que su nariz estaba perlada con pecas y que su piel era pálida y suave._

_- Me llamo Harry- ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo._

_- Yo soy Ginny- contestó levantando la voz, la música del lugar estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar nada si hablaban bajito._

_- ¿Estás esperando a que te sirvan? A mi me han traído este y ni lo he tocado- le dijo señalando la copa que había sobre la barra._

_- Yo no tomo cosas que me ofrecen los desconocidos- respondió sin quitar su sonrisa-. Igual gracias…- acotó tomando las copas que el tipo de la barra había vuelto a servir y luego caminó hacia la pista de baile con los tres tragos en la mano, esquivando gente._

_Harry siguió su figura taladrándola con la mirada, la mujer a su lado bufó en disconformidad sin embargo Harry no le dio importancia. Él estaba más entretenido en ver a aquella mujer tan linda mover su cintura y sus caderas al compás de la música, en beber de su copa levantando un brazo sonriéndole coqueta al tipo que bailaba junto a ella._

_A él no le gustaba bailar, jamás le había llamado la atención. Además consideraba que para esas cosas no era bueno… sin embargo, al ver a esa mujer tan linda moverse de esa forma tan apetecible contra el cuerpo de aquel chico que ni siquiera conocía, le dieron ganas de ocupar su lugar. Con la copa en la mano, dejando a su acompañante completamente sola se dirigió hacia la pista esquivando a las mujeres que tiraban de su mano, o algunas más atrevidas que se acercaban a tocarlo._

_Ginny estaba de espalda bailando de frente con un chico rubio que la miraba embobado, por lo que Harry tocó la piel de su cintura que quedaba al descubierto por el baile, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que se encontraba. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró sonriente._

_- ¿Tú de nuevo?- indagó divertida pasando su brazo libre por el hombro de Harry._

_- Tal vez nos deberíamos conocer mejor- le dijo al oído, rozando con sus labios la piel de cuello._

_Ella solo se acercó más al chico y pasando su otro brazo por el cuello masculino comenzó a bailar, moviendo su cuerpo, sus manos, disfrutando del contacto cálido de las manos de él en su cintura._

_Ella finalmente aceptó una copa de él, y ambos sentados en la barra comenzaron a hablar, al principio de nada, de cosas banales, para luego dejarse llevar, comenzar a besarse, a divertirse sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a la gente que los miraba con algo de envidia. Una mujer y un hombre, sentados frente a frente, con las piernas enredadas y los brazos estirados, besándose con un desenfreno poco común, con besos suaves, húmedos y calientes, a veces más rápidos, otras más lentos._

_Algo mareados por los besos y el calor del cuerpo del otro salieron abrazados de aquel boliche y se dirigieron hacia la parada de taxis en donde una cola de parejas esperaban al igual que ellos, abrazados y besándose con descaro._

_- Eres pelirroja…- descubrió Harry encantado, observando el color de su cabello bajo la luz blanca de la calle._

_- Herencia de familia- respondió ella antes de callarlo, apoderarse de sus labios y apretarlo._

_Tal vez fueran las copas de más, tal vez el parecido con su madre, o los ojos cálidos con los que lo miraba, o simplemente la suavidad de su piel y la lisura de su cabello; estando a su lado se sentía cómodo, algo más allá de la simple atracción. En ese momento no se percató de eso, su cabeza estaba centrada en una cosa, pero de igual manera él le preguntó y ella aceptó, de alguna forma ambos se subieron al taxi y terminaron en una pequeña capilla en medio de la ruta, en donde les ofrecieron anillos y un velo para la novia, en donde les arrojaron arroz y en donde el tipo que manejaba auspiciaba como padrino, el padrino de dos desconocidos que se estaban casando, uniendo sus vidas para siempre._

_Las fotos comenzaron a sacarse, esa cámara de fotos instantáneas agotó el rollo, Harry pagó por otro más, y además por la cámara, pues quería recordar para siempre ese momento, esa noche, ese espacio._

_El taxista los llevó de regreso hacia el departamento del chico, Ginny estaba completamente borracha, colgada de los brazos de Harry, sonriendo a la cámara que él apuntaba hacia sus rostros. El hombre del taxi se hizo la noche, Harry le dio dinero como para cubrir las ganancias de tres noches enteras, para él también había sido una buena salida, observando a la pareja de recién casados, aquella pareja de desconocidos que lo habían nombrado como su padrino, un total disparate, un dolor de cabeza para el día siguiente._

_Luego todo era difuso, eran imágenes de ellos en la cama, él sobre ella, ella sobre él. Besándose, apretándose, amándose… gimiendo el nombre del otro, Ginny apretando sus manos sobre la piel masculina, y más fotos, ellos bajo las sábanas, ellos con los anillos, ellos besándose de una forma prohibida, y ella durmiendo. Descansando luego de una eterna noche, una noche de sucesos, una noche de cambios._

_La noche que les cambiaría la vida._

Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado, Harry había obviado la parte del casamiento, aún no era momento de sacar a relucir esos detalles de la pareja. Pero con todo lo que había contado había sido suficiente para que su padrino lo abrazara con fuerza y le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de él, el gen galán que bastante se había expresado en James, también lo había hecho en él.

- Y digamos que al otro día nos despertamos y fue toda una sorpresa- sonrió-. Luego en la casa de Hermione nos encontramos, y no nos pudimos alejar más.

- Parece una historia de película, de esas que nos obliga a ver Lily cuando las pasan por la televisión.

- Es irreal- le dijo mostrándole su felicidad en la expresión-. Pero por primera vez me siento completo, feliz de lo que hice y de quien conocí, feliz de haberle invitado a una copa- Sirius rió.

- Me pone muy feliz saberlo, si realmente estás contento con esa chica, debes aprovecharlo- lo abrazó con cariño por los hombros-. Tú sabes que al amor toca a tu puerta pocas veces en la vida, y creo que esta es una de esas, no lo dejes ir…

- Lo sé.

- Mira a tu padre, atrapó a Lily con fuerza y no la soltó. Mírame a mi- los ojos se le oscurecieron-, me quitaron a la mujer que más amaba y jamás volví a ser el mismo, no cometas el error que yo cometí.

- Pero tú no tuviste la culpa, Laura…- Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Esa noche habíamos discutido, si yo no me hubiese ido de la casa, a mi hubiese sido a quien hubiesen matado, no a ella- su risa se borró pero al instante volvió resplandeciente como nunca-. Vamos a ver lo que está cocinando, me hace recordar a Lily cuando quería impresionar a tu padre, la diferencia es que su comida era un asco y nosotros terminábamos haciéndola desaparecer a escondidas.

Justo cuando estaban por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola dejando ver a una Ginny siendo firmemente abrazada por un sonriente James.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa!- James se abalanzó sobre su hijo y lo abrazó bien fuerte.

- Y yo que quería engañarte diciendo que lo había cocinado yo- Harry y Ginny rieron ante el comentario de Sirius.

- Por fin no seguiremos más esa maldita dieta macrobiótica- James puso cara de terror y tomó la mano de su nuera-. Eres obra de Merlín y de tu madre que te ha enseñado a cocinar tan bien…- Ginny sonrió divertida.

- Puedes venir a comer a casa cuando quieras, papá- le dijo Harry divertido.

- ¡Que Lily no te escuche!

- ¿Qué es lo que no debo escuchar?- la voz de la mujer proveniente de la escalera dejó a todos en silencio.

Lily con su cabello pelirrojo oscuro apareció tras la puerta de la habitación y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante los invitados.

- ¿Estamos todos?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado para luego besar con infinito amor a su hijo y a su nuera-. Gracias…- le susurró a Ginny en el oído, sólo para que ella escuche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por traerlo de vuelta...- respondió en un suspiro.

La pelirroja más joven la observó comprensiva y con un gesto en los ojos le dio a entender que ella también quería eso.

Una familia unida.

* * *

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer los hermosos reviews que me han dejado y que no he podido contestar. No se dan una idea la cantidad de actualizaciones pendientes que tengo para leer y que no me hago el tiempo para ello. Pareciera ser que cuando menos cosas tengo para hacer, menos tiempo me hago para pasar por aquí. Intentaré ponerme al día.

El capítulo no dice mucho, ya estamos a poquísimos capítulos del final, creo que en el próximo la familia se enterará de que ellos están casados y bueno, todo lo que conlleva =)

Un beso bien grande, saben que los quiero mucho, aunque ande algo perdida ultimamente.

Jor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

- No puedo comprenderlo- Molly Weasley estaba sentada en una cómoda silla en la cocina frente a su taza de té favorita-. Me resulta extraño que Ginny nos pida que nos juntemos un día en la semana, es normal que lo hagamos los domingos…

- No lo sé Molly, ya sabes que desde que volvió de los Estados Unidos junto a Harry, ha cambiado mucho.

- ¿Te contó que ya están viviendo juntos?

- Algo me ha dicho…

- ¿Y qué opinas?- la mujer miró con suspicacia a su marido-. ¿No te parece que es algo precipitado?

- Mientras ellos se sientan seguros… Harry es un buen chico, además conocemos a sus padres desde hace años.

- Pero…

- Recuerda que es un viejo amigo de Hermione…- Molly se quedó callada un momento pensando en el extraño pedido de su hija, una cena familiar a mitad de la semana.

Hacía un mes que Harry y Ginny habían regresado a Inglaterra, ya toda la familia conocía aquella relación, y que ambos compartían un piso. Ella ante los primeros reclamos de sus hermanos, había respondido que ya era una persona adulta y por ello no requería la autorización de nadie, lo había dejado claro al hablar en la intimidad con su familia, sin embargo no había habido ningún tipo de reproches al principio, ellos llegaron después, los cuales la pareja descartó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry había sido integrado a la familia casi de inmediato, y el reencuentro de los Potter con los Weasley no se hizo esperar, ambas familias disfrutaron de un domingo de recuerdos entre viejas anécdotas y sonrisas, Sirius había estado muy animado con aquella reunión, y se había encargado especialmente de comprar la bebida, era sabido que no podía haber una celebración de ese tipo, sin las cantidades necesarias de cerveza de manteca y de whisky de fuego.

Todo marchaba viento en popa, Harry ya estaba jugando en su nuevo equipo, y había ganado los dos primeros partidos, mientras que Ginny había sido ascendida en su puesto por los buenos reportes que había hecho en el exterior.

Sin embargo, uno de los momentos más cruciales para la pareja se acercaba, y de ello no tenían duda, iba a ser difícil contarlo.

No era tan simple como ir y decir _"¿Saben algo? Hace como tres meses que estamos casados"_

De seguro a Molly le daría algo, y Lily se pondría como loca, pero debían hacerlo, Ginny no pasaba por alto la mirada que tanto su madre como Lily, dirigían hacia aquel anillo que ella utilizaba en su dedo anular, que compartía un parecido a aquel que también usaba Harry.

- ¿Tu crees que nos reúnen para anunciar algo? No sé si has notado que ambos llevan un anillo…

- No lo sé Molly, cariño, no debes inmiscuirte en la vida de nuestra hija.

- Pero es que no puedo no preocuparme, Arthur.

- No digo que no te preocupes, pero debes dejarla hacer lo que a ella le siente bien. Sabes que es algo impulsiva con algunas cosas.

Molly suspiró resignándose a la razón de su marido, a Ginny jamás la podría entender del todo.

o0o0o

Harry estaba algo nervioso, era imposible no estarlo, al fin y al cabo aquel era el día en donde habían acordado con Ginny en decir toda la verdad de su relación, obviamente iban a intentar dejar de lado ciertos sucesos algo embarazosos, esperaba tener éxito con aquello.

De todas formas, ya era anticipado que ese día, La Madriguera de los Weasley iba a arder. Tanto Molly como Lily pondrían el grito en el cielo y los sermones estarían servidos, a la vista de todos.

Intentando distraerse, Harry se dispuso a mirar un poco de televisión, Ginny todavía no volvía del trabajo, y realmente las horas alejado de ella eran algo aburridas. En esos dos meses en donde ambos había convivido, había aprendido a necesitar siempre de su presencia, ella era algo nuevo para descubrir cada día, y con cada nuevo anochecer, estaba más y más convencido de que aquello que ambos habían hecho era lo más correcto, haberse casado con esa mujer había sido la mejor irresponsabilidad de su vida.

No tenía precio volver a su hogar y sentir el aroma de su perfume por las habitaciones, ni tampoco había nada como dormir abrazado a ella luego de haberla amado por horas. La familia de Ginny era muy amigable, con ideales buenos y nobles, sin nada extraño que arruinara la relación, ni personas muy metidas. Simplemente eran magos normales como sus padres, con las mismas ideas. No podía ser mejor.

Cuando Ginny regresó a la casa, Harry se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala. Ella se había retrasado un poco, puesto que había pasado por el supermercado a comprar unas cosas que faltaban en la alacena. Intentando no hacer sonido alguno, pasó hacia la cocina, dejando las bolsas de papel repletas de productos sobre la mesada. Con un movimiento de varita acomodó todo en su lugar, y luego se dirigió hacia la sala en donde Harry seguía durmiendo, mirándolo con adoración, lo cubrió con una manta que levitó desde la habitación, y luego se metió bajo la ducha, su cuerpo necesitaba del agua caliente para relajarse.

Harry entre la nebulosa de sus sueños, sintió aquel ruido característico del agua al caer, notó como algo cálido le cubría el cuerpo y como la presencia de Ginny se sentía en todo el piso. Sin demorarse mucho, se levantó de aquel sofá tan cómodo y se dirigió hacia la habitación, descubriendo como ella se bañaba bajo la ducha. Sonrió al ver sus zapatos de tacón arrojados en la alfombra, junto a su chaqueta y su falda formal, así era ella, muchas veces algo esporádica, y la adoraba.

Cuando la pelirroja salió del baño envuelta en una mullida bata de toalla, Harry la tomó por la espalda haciéndola reír con esa cantarina risa que tanto lo enloquecía.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Porque estabas muy lindo durmiendo, y no quise molestarte- Ginny se soltó de su abrazo y le dio un leve besito en los labios.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Genial…- Ginny caminó descalza hacia el armario y comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría-. A mis jefes les gustó mucho mi último reporte, parece que quieren que coordine a los reporteros para la copa que se jugará este año en este país.

- Eso es una muy buena noticia- ella asintió con una sonrisa radiante girándose para abrazarlo.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que me aumentarían el sueldo nuevamente, ¿no es genial?- Harry le acarició la espalda hundiendo su nariz en el femenino cuello de ella.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza para besarlo en los labios, y Harry le devolvió el beso con ganas, no la había besado desde la mañana y estar con ella era algo casi adictivo.

- Será mejor que lo terminemos aquí si queremos llegar temprano a casa…- le dijo Ginny separándose del chico, mirándolo a los ojos con picardía.

- Si llegamos unos minutos más tarde no se darán cuenta, Ginny…- susurró cerca de sus labios para luego volver a besarla con ganas.

- Harry…- sin embargo las quejas de Ginny fueron acalladas por completo cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Harry dentro de su boca, acariciándola con dulzura, embriagándola de su sabor.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse a las apuradas, no había una hora fija para llegar a la madriguera, pero Ginny sabía que cuando lo hicieran, serían los últimos en hacerlo, generalmente eran una familia de esas que cenan temprano.

Ginny se puso un simple pantalón vaquero, ajustado en las piernas, y luego optó por una polera larga, de esas que le cubrían gran parte de los muslos. En cambio Harry se decidió por algo clásico, una simple camisa de un color claro y un pantalón oscuro. Ginny le sonrió al reflejo de Harry en el espejo mientras se delineaba los ojos, él se hallaba buscando los zapatos en el closet. Aquellos gestos eran algo ya normal entre ellos, cualquier pequeña cosa, sumaba al inmenso amor que ambos se profesaban, que cada día crecía y crecía.

La Madriguera se hallaba al completo, todos los hermanos de Ginny se habían reunido aquella noche a pedido de ella, aprovechando que Charlie estaba de vacaciones por un mes en Inglaterra. Ellos jugaban al snap explosivo mientras las mujeres se hallaban en la cocina ultimando los detalles de la cena. Hermione ayudaba a Fleur a rellenar las tarteletas de verdura, mientras Molly y la mujer de Percy se encargaban de la ensalada.

- Ginny ya está retrasada…- se quejó Molly limpiándose las manos con el repasador que llevaba colgado en su cintura.

- Ya deben estar en camino, Molly _quguida_…- Fleur le sonrió a su suegra a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione, la rubia sabía del acontecimiento que se daría ese día, Ginny se lo había contado en un momento en donde ambas estuvieron a solas.

- Me tiene un poco preocupada desde que volvió de América, está extraña.

- Está muy contenta con su relación con Harry.

- Lo sé. Y no digo que esté mal. Sólo Merlín sabe todo lo que me gusta ese chico para ella. Pero es raro… siento como que algo nos está ocultando- Fleur codeó disimuladamente a Hermione y ella le sonrió con complicidad, _si Molly supiera…_

James y Lily llegaron a los pocos minutos con un enorme pastel comprado en el callejón Diagon, las dotes culinarias de Lily habían mejorado muchísimo desde que se frecuentaba con Ginny y Molly, pero de ahí a hacer un pastel para casi veinte personas, ya era mucho. Sirius llegó al lugar unos minutos más tarde, con una enorme botella de hidromiel y una sorpresa oculta bajo su varita, de alguna manera su instinto de padrino, que muchas veces había acertado, le decía que esa noche iba a ser muy especial para su adorado ahijado.

- ¡Ya llegamos!- gritó Ginny al aparecer entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, en la sala no había nadie, así que supuso, que con lo linda que estaba la noche, sus padres habían decidido colocar una mesa en el patio y cenar en ese lugar.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- le preguntó Harry apareciéndose a su lado, con todos los hombros llenos de cenizas.

- Me parece que están en el patio, es una costumbre comer allí cuando las noches se ponen agradables- suspiró mientras sacudía el hollín de la camisa de su marido.

- Estás nerviosa…- afirmó Harry sonriéndolo, tomándole la mano.

- No te lo puedo negar a ti…- dejó que el chico la abrazara y le acariciara la espalda.

- No tienes porque estarlo…

- Lo que pasa es que tú no conoces a Molly Weasley enojada, es realmente- lo miró un momento a los ojos antes de estremecerse-. Además tú madre se enojará mucho.

- Lo importante es lo que tenemos los dos, es cierto, sé que se enojarán y todo eso, pero terminarán aceptándolo- le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar a la vez que se inclinaba hacia ella.

- Creo que está noche será larga- el rió suavemente asiéndola por la cintura y besándola en los labios como siempre hacía.

Lily se hallaba junto a James en el patio de la Madriguera preparando la mesa para la cena que daría lugar en unos minutos, mientras el resto de los invitados ubicaban las sillas y transportaban la comida desde la cocina de la casa. Sirius por otro lado, estaba junto a los gemelos Weasley acomodando la bebida sobre la mesa, sin olvidar por supuesto hacer aparecer la nevera que tanto había maravillado a Molly, eso permitiría que las botellas mantuviesen el frío, no vaya a ser que se pusieran templadas.

- ¿Dónde tienes más platos, Molly?- le preguntó Lily acercándose a la dueña de casa.

- Fíjate en la cocina, entra por el frente, creo que los chicos están intentando hacer mover la nevera y quieren meterla por la puerta de atrás.

- ¿En qué parte los tienes?

- Hay algunos sobre la mesada, fíjate ahí querida- respondió la mujer pelirroja sonriendo amablemente.

Lily miró a su marido y con un movimiento de la cabeza le pidió que la acompañara, no es que quisiese estar sola, conocía a esa familia desde hacía años, pero simplemente quería tener un momento a solas con él, tomarlo de la mano, y compartir un poco de esa intimidad que en esos momentos no tenían.

- Me encanta este lugar…- dijo James aspirando el aire fresco, inflando su pecho-. Hay tanto verde, tanta gente.

- Ellos siempre se caracterizaron por ser una familia muy numerosa, y muy alegre- a lo lejos se escuchó la perruna risa de Sirius, James no pudo más que imitar a su amigo.

- Creo que el que más disfruta de este encuentro es él.

- Sirius jamás desaprovecha una buena fiesta, creo que esos gemelos solterones son la horma de su zapato.

- No te olvides que uno de ellos está en pareja- Lily miró a su marido frunciendo el ceño-. Sí, lo sé, pero parece enamorado, en todo caso Fred aún está soltero.

- Pobre chico, creo que si no encuentra una que lo amarre pronto, terminará yendo por mal camino…- James la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro abría la puerta de la casa, pero ambos se detuvieron en la entrada al ver a la pareja que había allí dentro.

Harry se hallaba sentado sobre el sofá de la sala rodeando con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja que lo abrazaba por el cuello, su cabeza femenina estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de él mientras le devolvía con la misma fuerza los besos que él le daba en los labios. La mano del chico apretaba la espalda de Ginny mientras ella lo tomaba de la nuca. Al principio había sido un solo beso, de esos pequeños a escondidas, que esconden muchas más cosas de lo que aparentan, pero al poco tiempo ese beso se hizo más intenso, terminando cayendo los dos juntos sobre aquel mullido sillón en donde estaban siendo vistos sin que lo supieran.

James cerró un poco la puerta mirando a Lily con picardía, carraspeó un poco advirtiendo a la pareja que alguien se acercaba y volvió a abrir sin soltar la cintura de su mujer.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó al ver a su hijo parado junto a Ginny.

- No los escuchamos venir- dijo Lily divertida, observando como la pelirroja novia de su hijo se acomodaba el cabello intentando disimular sus mejillas coloradas.

- Llegamos hace un momento, pero nos entretuvimos hablando- respondió Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano.

- Claro, me imagino que se han entretenido- James le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y lo golpeó con cariño en el hombro.

- ¿Ya llegaron todos?- preguntó Ginny saludando con un beso en la mejilla a su suegra y suegro, intentando disimular lo mejor posible la situación.

- Ya estamos al completo, sólo me falta buscar un plato…

- Deja que yo lo voy a buscar, ustedes vayan- dijo mirando a Harry- que yo ahora voy.

Ginny caminó hacia la cocina notando como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, besar a Harry era algo que siempre la aceleraba, sin embargo no podía evitar el pudor antes que sus padres o los del chico los vieran besándose de aquella forma. Pero debía acostumbrarse, ella ya estaba casada con el chico, ella ya tenía en su documento de identidad el apellido Potter aunque casi nadie lo supiera.

Aquella sería la noche, todos se enterarían; y ya no habría vuelta atrás, todos lo sabrían. Y eso la ponía enormemente feliz.

George y Fred se hallaban junto a Sirius intentando mover la enorme nevera hacia dentro de la casa, sonrió al verlos intentar levantarla, en vano por supuesto.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó acercándose a ellos, tomando un plato de encima de la mesa.

- Los padres de Harry y Sirius han traído una nevera para papá y mamá, la hemos aparecido en el jardín y ahora intentamos entrarla.

- ¿Y por qué no la aparecieron aquí dentro?- preguntó tomando un pequeño trozo de queso de una bandeja-. Hubiese sido más fácil.

- Creo que mi ahijado ha elegido a una chica muy inteligente- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, Ginny le sonrió de vuelta acercándose hacia ellos con la varita en su mano, ayudando a meter la enorme nevera dentro de la casa.

Una vez terminado con aquello los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el patio, con enormes botellas de cerveza en sus manos. Una vez todos ubicados en la mesa, Molly comenzó a servir la comida, siendo Ginny y Hermione las que repartían a cada uno de los ocupantes; una vez todos servidos comenzaron a comer gustosos aquella suculenta comida que tanto gustaba en aquel hogar.

Ginny de los nervios que tenía se comió su plato casi al instante ganándose una sonrisa de su marido, pues él imaginaba que sucedería lo contrario, y estaba equivocado, el apetito Weasley en momentos así, se volvía peor. Ron comía de su plato y de vez en cuando picoteaba de las bandejas ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Hermione, la cual lo golpeaba en la pierna con su mano, mientras Sirius reía divertido con los gemelos y James.

Hermione miró a Ginny en el momento del postre dándole a entender que ese era el momento de hablar, con una pequeña seña de la cabeza, le hizo saber aquello. La castaña apretó la mano de su esposo para llamarle la atención, a pesar de que él ya sabía, debía estar atento a lo que pasara.

La pelirroja carraspeó un poco y pidió la atención de su familia y de sus invitados, que hablando con exactitud, también eran su familia en esos momentos.

- Tengo algo importante que decirles…- Harry se paró a su lado y la tomó por la cadera acercándola a su cuerpo.

- No me digas que estás embarazada…- dijo de pronto Bill dejando a la pelirroja y a Harry sin habla.

De repente se hizo el silencio, con el típico sonido de los grillos y el croar de un sapo de fondo.

- ¿Es cierto eso, hija?- preguntó Arthur completamente pálido, Ginny la cual en ese momento estaba muy colorada negó suavemente con a cabeza.

- No, no es eso… Y no estoy embarazada- dijo algo torpe.

- ¡Bill!- retó Fleur a su esposo pegándole en el brazo, los gemelos hicieron un silbido a modo de burla, el cual fue alabado por Sirius, y algo a escondidas por James, el cual se ganó una patada de su mujer por debajo de la mesa.

- En realidad, lo que tengo para decirles es otra cosa…- miró a Harry un momento antes de seguir-. Hoy me han ascendido nuevamente, es una buena noticia que tenía que compartir con ustedes- hubo varios murmullos en la mesa-. Pero eso no es todo…

- ¡Dilo todo de una vez, Ginny!- pidió Percy levantando su copa hacia su hermana-. Pero primero, ¡Brindemos por tu ascenso!

Uno de los magos hizo aparecer dos botellas de hidromiel, las cuales se comenzaron a servir en copas de cristal cayendo en la mano de cada integrante de la mesa.

- ¡Por el ascenso de Ginny!- exclamó Bill, siendo coreado por el resto, Ginny sólo pudo seguirlas la corriente y sonreír gentilmente a todos.

- Pero eso no es todo- volvió a mirar a Harry el cual la apretó con cariño.

- Tenemos que anunciar algo muy importante para nosotros…- dijo Harry tomando el lugar de su mujer, al sentirla tan nerviosa.

Sin embargo el ruido de algo caerse se sintió, Molly se había parado dejando caer su copa al suelo y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo sabía…- buscó con la mirada a su marido-. Arthur te lo dije… ¡Se van a casar!

- ¿Se van a casar?

- ¡Se van a casar!

Varias personas al mismo tiempo hablaron impidiendo a Harry y a Ginny decir lo que en verdad querían.

- ¿Para cuándo tienen fecha?- preguntó muy ilusionada Lily acercándose a la pareja.

- El problema es ese- dijo Harry.

- ¿No pidieron fecha?- indagó Molly limpiándose las lágrimas con una de las servilletas-. ¡Mañana mismo vamos al Ministerio a hacerlo!

- No…- musitó Ginny suavemente, sin embargo el tono de voz fue suficiente para que todos se quedaran callados y la miraran extrañados.

- ¿No quieres pedir aún fecha?- preguntó James con dulzura, era entendible que aún no lo decidieran.

- Lo que sucede…- Harry se rascó la nuca con la mano a modo de nerviosismo.

- La fecha ya pasó…- dijo Ginny sintiendo como si se quitara algo muy pesado de encima, sintiéndose más liviana.

- ¿Cómo que ya pasó?- Lily se había quedado estática en el lugar al igual que Molly.

- Nosotros…

- Nosotros nos casamos en Las Vegas- terminó Ginny interrumpiendo a Harry, cerrando los ojos, esperando los gritos que no tardarían en llegar.

Y de golpe pasaron muchas cosas juntas, Lily se desvaneció en los brazos de uno de los gemelos, que la atraparon a tiempo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo; Molly se puso como loca, comenzó a llorar y a llorar, gritándole a su marido por no haberle hecho caso cuando le dijo que algo estaba pasando. Sirius al igual que James abrazaron a la pareja y dieron la bienvenida a Ginny a la familia, mientras que Ron y Hermione fueron indagados por el resto de los Weasley, sospechando que ellos ya sabían la verdad desde antes.

- No hagan tanto problema, _pog favog_, déjenlos _tganquilos_, ellos se _quieguen_ y son felices…- dijo Fleur defendiendo a su Hermione y a su cuñado.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó Bill.

- _Pog_ supuesto, Ginny me lo dijo.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Hasta mi mujer lo sabía…

Por unos cuantos minutos más continuaron los reclamos, pero cuando al fin Molly dejo de gritar y Lily había vuelto en sí gracias a la ayuda de Percy, Ginny y Harry tuvieron que explicar el por qué de su boda en secreto.

- En realidad no fue en secreto…- dijo algo perturbado Harry-. Al principio todo fue un error- Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Escuchen, ustedes pensarán que todo fue muy imprudente y lo que quieran, pero son cosas que pasan- la pelirroja respiró hondo para comenzar a hablar-. Ambos nos conocimos en una disco en Las Vegas, los dos tomamos de más y de alguna manera terminamos dentro de una capilla de bodas. Ya sé lo que me dirán, pero esperen, por favor...- Bill tenía los ojos cerrados al igual que su padre, era de no creer-. Al otro día yo busqué a Hermione, pues ella se ocupaba de temas legales al estilo _muggle_, y vaya sorpresa al encontrarme a Harry hablando con ella sobre el mismo problema.

- Harry y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, por si alguno no lo sabe- acotó Hermione.

- El tema es que la única solución que había, era esperar seis semanas, siempre y cuando viviéramos los dos en las vegas, para poder divorciarnos- miró a Harry-. Pero las seis semanas pasaron…

- Nos dimos cuenta de que no era un error, que debíamos continuar casados- Harry abrazó a su mujer-. Volveríamos juntos, viviríamos juntos. Ya habíamos convivido unas semanas en América, y decidimos afianzar nuestra unión en nuestro país de origen, con ustedes.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?- preguntó Molly.

- Porque debíamos encontrar el momento, queríamos que ambas familias se hicieran la idea de que la relación iba en serio. Ron y Hermione fueron nuestro gran apoyo en esas semanas, crean si les digo que no fueron fáciles.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Nada, eso era lo importante que teníamos para decir…- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Pero el casamiento fue _muggle_?- la pareja asintió-. ¿No se casaron por magia?- ambos negaron.

Molly y Lily se miraron, ambas a la vez.

El sueño de ver casado a su única/o hija/a aún podía cumplirse.

* * *

Hola a todos, nuevamente. Me pusieron muy feliz con los comentarios del último capítulo, sé que he respondido algunos, pero me han quedado unos cuantos sin contestar, lo siento.

Como ven al fin se lo han dicho a la familia, y sí, la historia está llegando al final, en el próximo capítulo se termina; así que espero que me acompañen en este corto camino que queda. Igual hay mucho más de mi, hay varias historias que se pelean por ver la luz, ya veremos que sucede con eso.

En fin, espero sus comentarios como siempre, recuerden que esta también es la historia de ustedes.

Un beso bien grande, los quiero,

Jor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Lily Potter se miró al espejo una vez más antes de colocarse unas gotas de perfume en su cuello. El día al fin había llegado, luego de tantos preparativos y de casi tres meses agotadores tanto para ella como para Molly, todo el esfuerzo había dado sus frutos. El lugar elegido había sido La Madriguera, que a diferencia de la boda de Bill y Fleur, de la cual tanto habían hablado, no se había armado ninguna carpa. La fiesta se haría al aire libre, con el cielo estrellado sobre las cabezas.

El día se había prestado para la ocasión, el verano ya casi pisaba los talones del año y la lluvia parecía un recuerdo lejano. Aún el sol estaba en lo alto de las nubes, sin embargo no faltaba mucho para que el casamiento y la fiesta diera comienzo, y con ellos, la luna en el cielo.

La pelirroja se miró una vez más en el espejo ajustando el vestido verde a su cintura, hacía mucho que no usaba un atuendo tan bello, la ocasión lo merecía. Su pequeña torzada en la cabeza le permitía que todo su cabello cayera sobre su espalda de un modo suelto y algo natural, mataría a James con eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Molly Weasley ataviada en un precioso vestido rosa pálido entallado en su gruesa cintura, con el cabello deliciosamente acomodado sobre la cabeza y un brillo radiante en sus ojos.

- ¡Estás preciosa!- exclamaron ambas a la vez antes de abrazarse y largarse a llorar como dos adolescentes.

El momento era muy especial, ambas lo sabían, se sonrieron mutuamente e intentaron que las lágrimas no arruinara el esmerado maquillaje el cual ambas llevaban.

- ¿Has visto a Harry?

- Está encerrado en la habitación de Ron con James y Arthur, no me dejaron pasar a verlo.

- Debe estar hermoso como su padre- murmuró Lily ilusionada.

- Ya han llegado los músicos, y los invitados comenzaron a entrar al perímetro de la casa.

- ¿Ginny ya está lista?

- Hermione me dijo que ya casi estaba, pero creo que lo mejor sería ir a verlas- Lily sonrió a la mujer que hablaba.

- Vamos con ella, siempre hacen faltas unas palabras antes de semejante momento.

Lily y Molly se tomaron del brazo y caminaron hacia la habitación de Ginny, en donde un enorme cartel advertía que ningún hombre podía pasar de esa puerta. Golpearon antes de entrar, y sonrieron al encontrar a Ginny envuelta en una mullida bata mientras era maquillada por una muy risueña Fleur.

- ¿Ya sabes qué peinado te harás?- preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de la pelirroja más chica.

- No estamos seguras, Fleur opina que un pequeño recogido me vendría bien, el cabello suelto no dejaría ver la espalda del vestido- respondió Ginny con los ojos cerrados, mientras la media veela pasaba una pequeña brocha con maquillaje por sus párpados.

- Debemos verte con el vestido puesto para darnos una idea…

- Ya estás lista, _queguida_, ¡deslumbrante!- exclamó Fleur mostrando todos sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa, contrastando con el vestido celeste, bien ceñido a su cuerpo, que llevaba esa tarde.

Hermione, con el cabello suelto y lacio cayendo por el escote de la espalda de su vestido rosado coral, ayudó a Ginny a quitarse la bata, dejando al descubierto el hermoso vestido que Ginny llevaba puesto.

No era un típico vestido de novia, de eso no tenía nada.

Los géneros eran el encaje y una finísima gasa de seda, el vestido propiamente dicho llegaba por los muslos, el encaje de color blanco gastado se pegaba a su piel como si fuera parte de ella, marcando su cintura, envolviendo su cadera y apretándose a su busto dejándose sostener de los hombros de Ginny por dos finísimas tiras del mismo color. La gasa de seda partía desde el comienzo de la cadera, la única capa de la tela caía a raudales con un vuelo impresionante, ondeándose sobre las sandalias de tiritas y tacón que llevaba a juego con el vestuario.

- Creo que un trenzado no te vendría mal… podemos poner algunas flores y la fina diadema de tía Muriel.

- ¿Crees que la diadema combina con este vestido?

- _Quedagá_ bien, esa diadema va con todo, Ginny.

Molly se paró detrás de su hija y tomando mechones bien altos de su cabello comenzó a trabajar, pasando el cabello de un lado a otro, y a medida que avanzaba iba tomando más cabello, aumentando el grosor del peinado. Una vez llegado al final, en donde una pequeña punta de cabellos quedaba libre, utilizó una fina cinta para anudarlo y luego comenzó a colocar pequeñas flores naturales que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita.

- Estás preciosa…- susurró Lily besando la mejilla de su nuera-. Nunca te lo dije, pero te estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por mi hijo- los ojos de la pelirroja mayor se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Gracias a ti por hacerlo el hombre que es hoy- Lily rió suavemente.

- Basta de llorar- Lily limpió las lágrimas de Ginny y tomó la mano de Molly-. Te felicito, tu hija parece una princesa.

- Es una princesa- Ginny se arrojó a los brazos de su madre dejando que la mujer besara sus mejillas entre risas de alegría-. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

- Te quiero, mami…

Harry estaba nervioso, el altar a su lado estaba a la espera de su futura mujer (mágicamente hablando, por supuesto) mientras que todos los invitados estaban ubicados en las sillas rojas y doradas que decoraban el arreglado patio de la Madriguera. Ron, el padrino de la boda le sonrió a modo de apoyo mientras que Hermione, la cual comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja que habían ubicado sobre el césped, y eso no hacía nada más que poner a Harry más nervioso, eso era una señal de que Ginny estaba por llegar, envuelta en aquel hermoso vestido que llevaba con el cabello perfectamente recogido, son su sonrisa brillante, y sostenida del brazo de su padre.

El pequeño Teddy, su ahijado, y la pequeña Victoire, hija de Bill y Fleur eran los encargados de llevar los anillos, detrás de Ginny.

Y todo fue muy rápido, Harry miró a su mujer a los ojos y supo que aquello era para siempre, que ella era la mujer que había elegido y que realmente era lo que había buscado. Aquel amor infinito expresado en sus ojos, el brillo, la sonrisa sincera.

- Prometo estar a tu lado, amarte y protegerte por toda la vida- Ginny tomó la mano de su marido colocando suavemente aquel anillo que tantos problemas les había dado a ambos.

- Juro amarte más allá del tiempo- Harry hizo el mismo movimiento que ella y antes de que el sacerdote mágico dijera sus palabras, ambos se besaron siendo aplaudidos y envueltos en una lluvia de suaves pétalos a su alrededor.

La celebración dio lugar apareciendo sobre todo el jardín muchas mesas coquetamente decoradas con flores y globos flotando a los costados y sillas con moños en el respaldo.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Harry en un susurro a la novia, tomándola por la cintura mirando hacia la orquesta que tocaba un reconocido vals para que ellos bailasen.

- Es hermoso…- Ginny tiró de su mano y lo condujo a la pista, siendo más tarde ocupada por una gran parte de los invitados que bailaron junto a los novios.

Ron y Hermione disfrutaron de la fiesta como si fuera propia, bailaron, bebieron y se divirtieron hasta hartarse. Los gemelos solían decir que los próximos en caer serían ellos, y de una forma algo improvisada y un poco fuera de lugar, Ron prometió que antes de que terminara el año, ellos dos también estarían casados. Molly no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su hijo y largarse a llorar, no siempre se vivía tanta emoción en un mismo día.

Harry estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas junto a la mesa principal, tenía el cuello de la camisa desabotonado y la corbata floja. Los pies parecían dos enormes bolsas de arena que no podía mover. Una de las asistentes pasó con una coqueta bandeja repleta de copas de vino espumante, él aceptó con ganas una de ellas. A lo lejos, Ginny bailaba con uno de sus hermanos, Bill la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía girar en el lugar; se notaba a la distancia que su mujer estaba disfrutando como nunca de esa fiesta, su enorme sonrisa se lo decía, el color de su piel y la extraña mirada que tenía en los ojos.

- ¿Estás contento?- le preguntó su padrino sentándose a su lado.

- Mucho…- se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un largo sorbo de vino.

- Tu madre ha tomado un poco más de la cuenta y ahora James está lidiando con ella- le dijo señalando hacia una mujer de vestido verde la cual parecía muy alegre.

- Papá la molestará con eso toda una semana- Harry se reclinó en la silla y estiró los brazos.

- La molestará toda la vida- rió suavemente.

Harry nuevamente se quedó prendido del cuerpo de Ginny, observando como ella movía los brazos y como se colgaba en el cuello de su hermano que la hacía bailar y bailar.

- Te veo muy enamorado…- Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Sirius.

- ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Faltaría sólo que te lo peguen escrito en la espalda.

- Creo haber escuchado a los gemelos planear algo de eso- Sirius volvió a reír-. Esto es algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría.

- ¿Casarte o enamorarte?

- Las dos cosas, con la vida que llevaba jamás pensé…

- A todos nos llega el momento Harry, lo importante es que lo sepas entender. Mírame a mí, en mis años de juventud jamás imaginaron que me casaría- sonrió con amargura-. Lo que pasó luego es otra historia ya superada.

Luego de un breve silencio Harry le respondió:

- Creo que si estuviera en tu lugar no podría salir…

- Depende mucho de la persona, yo adoraba a Laura, pero me casé con ella porque estaba embarazada, el bebé que estaba esperando era la razón de todo- suspiró-. Luego me quise morir… Pero estaban mis amigos, tu padre y tu madre que me dieron un lugar en su casa para no estar solo, y además estabas tú.

- ¿Amabas a Laura?

- La amé a mi manera, pero no fue el amor de mi vida… Le tengo estima, ella iba a ser la madre de mi bebé y fue la persona a la que le dí mi apellido- suspiró-. A partir de ese momento me cerré a cualquier sentimiento…

- ¿Y qué sucede con Cindy? ¿Hace cuanto que te frecuentas con ella? Como cinco años…

- Creo que Cindy me está devolviendo de a poco todo lo que perdí. Ya no es edad ni para ella, ni para mí, para ser padres. Pero sí para ser felices.

- Tampoco es que tengan setenta años…

- Es que no hace falta, lo que tengo me alcanza, tu eres como un hijo para mí… además ella no puede- Harry miró a su padrino y sintió pena por el vacío que vio en sus ojos.

- ¿Lo han intentado todo?

- Todo… Y ya estoy cansado de eso, es hora de vivir lo que queda. Además tampoco es que no tenga ningún hijo, tú eres como de mi sangre.

- Igual no es lo mismo…

- Lo importante es el sentimiento, no importa que no haya papeles de por medio o una pequeña coincidencia genética- Sirius se puso de pie y apretó con cariño el hombro de su ahijado-. Te felicito mucho hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias.

- Espero que seas muy feliz con esa preciosa mujer que haz elegido- Harry le sonrió-, y que por cierto te está viniendo a buscar.

Ginny se acercaba sonriendo hacia donde los hombres estaban. Su cabello ya no lucía tan producido como al principio de la noche, ni tampoco su maquillaje estaba perfecto, ya los labios los tenía despintados y el rimel estaba algo corrido, pero para Harry se veía adorable.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí solos los hombres más adorables de la fiesta?- preguntó con su voz cantarina, envolviendo sus brazos a la cintura de Harry.

- Simplemente cosas de hombres- respondió Harry acariciando con suavidad su menuda espalda.

- Todavía no has bailado nada movido conmigo- le reprochó la pelirroja a su marido haciendo un leve puchero-. Aprende de tu padrino, él si ha bailado conmigo.

- Una muy buena compañera, lo tengo que admitir- dijo Sirius con la voz ronca-. Lo que pasa es que mi ahijado tiene dos piernas izquierdas para el baile- Ginny rió-. Llévatelo contigo, a ver si le enseñas un poco de movimiento.

Harry y Ginny caminaron hacia la pista tomados de la mano, siendo aplaudidos por todos los invitados. Cuando la música movida cambió a una balada suave y tranquila, Ginny miró a su marido.

- Creo que no te podré hacer bailar mucho con esta música.

- Algún día me enseñarás- respondió él atrayendo a su mujer hacia sus brazos obligándola a descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

Aquella noche era inolvidable.

o0o0o

Ginny despertó ya entrado el mediodía, la noche había sido alucinante pero la madrugada había sido la frutilla del postre, cuando Harry y ella desaparecieron del festejo para llevar la celebración hacia un ámbito más personal. El lugar elegido había sido el departamento que ambos compartían, y como luna de miel, a la cual irían esa misma tarde, habían elegido la ciudad de Las Vegas, donde la historia de amor había comenzado, en donde ambos se habían conocido y habían unido sus vidas para siempre.

La familia de ambos, unos cuantos con oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos, debido a lo alocada de la fiesta de hacía unas pocas horas, acudieron a despedirlos, deseándoles un buen viaje. Habían optado por utilizar el traslador, y en menos de media hora ya estuvieron en el hotel que los alojaría por las dos semanas que duraría ese viaje. Lo que quedaba del día lo disfrutaron recorriendo las calles que los habían unido y dejaron para la noche una salida muy esperada, volver juntos a la disco en donde se habían conocido, para bailar apretados y recordar los buenos momentos.

- ¿Recuerdas que llevaba puesto?- le preguntó ella sugerente, sentada sobre sus piernas mientras lo besaba en los labios en medio de toda la gente.

- Recuerdo tu blusa escotada- Ginny ahogó la risa en el cuello del chico.

- Yo no me acuerdo demasiado, sólo sé que me pareciste muy lindo, pero como estabas con una chica…

- De esa ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

- Tampoco sabías mi nombre, hasta que nos despertamos al día siguiente- Harry le apretó la cintura a modo de mimo.

- Pero sabía que me había acostado con la mujer más linda de todo el lugar- ella lo miró a los ojos y se hundió en sus labios-. Y aunque en ese momento no fui consciente de todo lo que habíamos hecho, te juro que te habría pedido que salgas conmigo otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? Escucho mal o eso me está diciendo el hombre que jamás salía con la misma mujer en diferentes fiestas.

- Pero tú si lo valías, las demás no- ella se abrazó a él y de forma perezosa estiró sus brazos.

- Volvamos al hotel, creo que el dormir poco ya me lo está cobrando- él asintió ayudándola a ponerse de pie-. Además no quiero perderme lo que queda de la noche…

- ¿No era que tenías sueño?

- Pero eso no es suficiente para detenerme- le dijo antes de sonreírle como solo ella lo hacía y tirar de su mano hacia la salida.

o0o0o

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- indagó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba la tostada a la boca. Aquella mañana en la televisión habían pronosticado un muy buen clima, ideal para salir a algún lado, tal cual como lo habían estado haciendo los últimos días en su luna de miel.

- Ya algo se nos ocurrirá- le respondió Harry revolviendo su taza de café, mientras leía el diario que le había llegado esa mañana mediante lechuza.

- Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, comer tranquilos y mirar algunas películas- sugirió acariciando con delicadeza la pierna desnuda de Harry, debajo de la bata de toalla que él usaba.

Harry bajó el diario y miró a la mujer que se acercaba sugerente al chico, sonriendo como sólo él solía hacerlo acarició el rostro femenino y besó sus labios.

- ¿No te alcanzó con lo de hace un rato en el baño?- ella rió a modo de respuesta y se apretó a él. Harry olió el cabello de Ginny, el cual tenía un aroma más efusivo porque se hallaba mojado. Ambos aquella mañana se habían duchado juntos, se habían amado bajo el agua y se habían acomodado para desayunar la comida que el hotel les mandaba cada mañana a la puerta.

- Tienes razón, aprovechemos para salir por aquí, nos quedan pocos días de vacaciones.

- Me gusta tu idea, pero dejémosla para mañana, ya se me ha ocurrido un lugar a donde llevarte- Ginny lo miró un momento algo dudosa, pero la sonrisa pícara de Harry la hizo devolverle la sonrisa, él algo planeaba, de eso estaba segura.

Harry los hizo aparecer en un pueblo algo alejado del centro de Las Vegas. Las pequeñas callecitas de tierra llevaban hacia hermosas casas, algunas pequeñas, otras más grandes; el paisaje estaba lleno de árboles y una plaza en el medio con muchos juegos para los más pequeños.

- ¿Qué lugar es este?- le preguntó Ginny a Harry, el cual tiraba de su mano por una de las calles.

- Es un pueblo mágico, uno de los pocos que hay en este país.

- ¿Y a qué hemos venido aquí?

- Ya te lo mostraré- le contesto sonriendo.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que por delante ya no había ninguna de esas lindas casitas, solamente había árboles y mucho campo.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora…- Harry hizo un movimiento de varita con un leve quiebre de muñeca-, te lo pasarás genial.

- No…- susurró Ginny observando aquello que estaba al lado de Harry.

- Ven conmigo.

- Tú estás loco- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Anda ven, Ginny…

- Sabes que no puedo- Ginny caminó unos pasos hacia atrás pero Harry la retuvo con un abrazo.

- Si podrás, lo harás conmigo- Harry, tirando de su mano la llevó junto a aquella hermosa escoba que había hecho aparecer-. Con esta escoba jugué muchos años, fue la segunda que tuve, me la regaló mi padrino.

- Aún hoy la Saeta de Fuego es una de las buenas.

- Entenderás que al jugar profesionalmente lo mejor es usar lo último de lo último, pero cuando tengo tiempo libre, siempre vuelo con esta- comentó acariciando la madera.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

- Mucho- Harry se subió a la escoba, haciendo un lugar delante de él para que Ginny subiera-. Anda, ven conmigo- Ginny se acercó algo dubitativa, no era fácil para ella confiar en no caerse, a pesar de que pondría su vida en manos de Harry.

- ¿No somos demasiado peso para una escoba?

- Nada que ver- Harry la tomó por los brazos y la ayudo a acomodarse delante de él-. Agárrate fuerte, manejaré yo, recuerda que estoy detrás de ti.

- Si…- Ginny cerró los ojos muy fuertemente e intentó dejar su mente en blanco y no pensar, no pensar en que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, no pensar en el aire que le golpeaba la cara, no pensar en que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros sobre la tierra.

- Abre los ojos, Ginny- le pidió Harry acariciando con sus manos las manos de Ginny, la pelirroja muy lentamente así lo hizo, sorprendiéndose de hallarse a semejante altura.

- No puedo creerlo…- susurró sonriendo-. Estamos volando, Harry.

- Y no has tenido miedo- Ginny se limpió con una mano temblorosa una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado-. ¿Te animas a que vuele un poco más rápido?

- Si…- aunque Ginny tardó en responder, él ya sabía la respuesta, ella dudaba poco. Harry inclinó un poco la escoba y comenzó a volar más fuerte, con el cuerpo cálido de Ginny delante y el hermoso horizonte al frente.

- Harry…

- Dime.

- Tu también deberás superar tu miedo- Harry apretó su cintura con los brazos, ya que en esos momentos, era Ginny la que estaba manejando la escoba.

- Estaré esperando a la nueva mascota, cariño.

Ginny sonrió feliz, de un día para el otro la vida se le había dado vuelta. Ahora se hallaba volando junto a su marido, ambos se habían enamorado el uno del otro en muy poco tiempo, y a pesar de que su historia era algo atípica, todos los comprendían, ya que todos sabían que el amor es impulsivo, y eso lo justifica.

* * *

Y sí, ha llegado el final de esta historia. No prometo un epílogo, tal vez lo haga, tal vez no, ya veremos.

Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que estuvieron siempre en cada capítulo, apoyándome con sus palabras y sus ánimos en todo sentido. Es una historia espontánea, que surgió de la nada y la cual no valía la pena extender, así que con eso me despido, obviamente hasta la próxima historia que no tardará en llegar. Hay unas cuantas esperando a ver la luz, como dije hace poco.

Espero sus comentarios, comentando el final, y además saludándome... ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! así que merezco que aprieten el botoncito verde que hay aquí abajo y me dejen unas palabras. Muchísimas gracias a las lindas personas que ya me han saludado, los adoro.

Los quiero muchísimo, pero mucho, esta historia es lo que es gracias a ustedes.

Un beso muy grande, Jor.


End file.
